Fall Behind Me
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Ginny s una pasant pa' ser sanadora, Luna la editora d su revista, Harry regrsa sin importar lo q un día paso, Draco sta dispuesto a sanar algunas heridas pa' ayudar a cicatrizar las propias, Blaise, el sólo kiere dormir cn una rubia
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autora:** La obsesión se va para dejar lugar a esta historia entre Draco Ginny, son linda pareja, bueno en fin , lo se tngo 3 FF incompletos pero ando trabajando en ellos pero esta historia simplemente me nacio y no pude dejarla a un lado, espero les guste_

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling pero obvio la trama no, dudo mucho que ella escriba una locura como esta, en fin es un post Howgarts no pienso indagar en lo que paso con Voldemort sólo se que los personajes sobrevivieron y en lo que cabe "son buenos" ok ya es todo ahora si leanle y deje r+r_

Un día más ocurría en San Mungo, la sanadora Weasley una practicante con unos cuantos meses para recibirse se encargaba de los problemas menos serios de los pacientes mientras su sinodal Machael Corner no paraba ni un minuto en pedirle que saliera con ella aunque en todos sus intentos por lindos y románticos o simples y sencillos que fueran, ella rechazaba.

-si vuelves a salir con eso me harás cambiarme de piso-repuso Ginny cuando lo vio entrar a la misma sala que ella con una rosa en la mano.

-si aceptaras dejaría de molestarte-repuso Michael sonriente.

-no te gastes aún no se extinguen todos los hombres para que acepte salir contigo-finalizo Ginny cerrando su loquer y saliendo de ahí, su jornada laboral al fin había terminado, llevaba dos días de guardia y apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas y su descanso de fin de semana era lo único que necesitaba para regresar el siguiente lunes con más ganas para seguir trabajando, viajo por red flu hacia su apartamento, después de cumplir los 20 había decidido dejar la casa de sus padres y aunque llevaba ya 2 años viviendo como soltera aún no se sentía muy independiente, la renta de su pequeño departamento era económica pero como había dos habitaciones amplias le pidió a su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood que viviera con ella, Luna trabajaba como editora en la revista de su padre la cual ya no era sólo una revista pasajera y medio ignorada, ahora era la más vendida y con mejor aceptación en el mundo mágico.

-buenas noches-saludo Ginny a Luna cuando al fin la vio llegar al departamento, Ginny estaba en el sofá con un plato de fresas, kiwi y yogurt, con un gran libro entre manos.

-hola Ginny, a sido un día muy agotador, tengo dos grandes historias para nuestra próxima edición-contó Luna sentándose junto a su amiga y tomando un respiro.

-necesitamos vacaciones-opino Ginny al ver las grandes ojeras de su amiga, pasaban de las 12 de la noche y ambas chicas cumplían con jornadas realmente agotadoras en sus empleos.

-las necesitamos pero no tenemos tiempo-declaro Luna subiendo sus pies a una pequeña mesita y tomando un poco de la fruta de Ginny.

-tengo descanso por dos días, podemos hacer algo este fin de semana-opino Ginny sonriendo y esperando la respuesta de algún reventón, fiesta o cualquier cosa que saliera para ese viernes por la noche.

-hay una fiesta, me han invitado pero estoy muy cansada para ir-confeso Luna con una media sonrisa.

-con un poco de Hidromiel olvidarás el cansancio-exclamo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

-yo si trabajo mañana

-que faltes un día al trabajo no altera nada, anda vamos-pidió Ginny poniendo sus rostro lo más suplicante posible.

-pero sólo estaremos felices no ebrias-exclamo Luna aunque en realidad deseaba una buena borrachera.

-tus deseos son ordenes-exclamo Ginny poniendose de pie y corriendo a su habitación.

-esto esta sucio, esto no lo esta tanto, definitivamente necesito lavar mi ropa, esto esta genial-decía Ginny mientras arrojaba la ropa que estaba sobre su cama a suelo y viceversa, se puso una minifalda negra con una linda playera rosa que dejaba ver su esbelto cuerpo como una gran escultura digna de admirarse, cuando salió de su habitación varios minutos después (un poco de maquillaje y arreglar su cabello la demoro un poco) se encontró con una Luna muy bien arreglada, falda de mezclilla y una playera negra que la hacían ver muy bien.

-es en casa de un amigo de Neville-dijo Luna tomando su bolso-será mejor que lleguemos por red flu

-no nada de eso esta falda no se puede llenar de hollín, es la única ropa limpia que tengo-confeso Ginny.

-de acuerdo nos apareceremos pero no recuerdo muy bien donde es-exclamo Luna con sinceridad.

-intenta recordarlo, yo te sigo-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Luna.

-cualquier destrozo no será culpa mía eh-hablo Luna y al segundo desaparecieron de su departamento, llegaron a una calle solitaria y ambas al cerciorarse de que estaban completas miraron hacia todos lados en busca del típico ruido de una fiesta.

-por ahí-Ginny señalo hacia una gran casa donde era obvio que una fiesta tenía lugar, ambas chicas sonrieron y caminaron velozmente hacia el lugar, su plan era tocar el timbre pero la puerta ya estaba abierta cuando se encontraron frente a ella así que no dudaron en entrar, la fiesta estaba en su gran apogeo y era obvio que muchos chicos y chicas sin intenciones de madurar estaban ahí, botellas por aquí y por allá, algunos bailaban y otros sólo estaban en algún sofá bebiendo cómodamente, unas cuantas parejitas estaban en cualquier rincón besándose y otros no tan discretos en pleno pasillo comiéndose sin pena alguna.

-buscaré algo de beber-dijo Luna y se fue en busca de un par de botellas, no conocía el lugar pero supo llegar a la cocina.

-y yo bailaré por aquí-pensó Ginny dándose cuenta que no importaba a que lado mirará, simplemente no conocía a nadie.

-¿bailas?-le propuso un chico de muy buen ver, alto y de cuerpo delgado aunque de espalda ancha, sonrisa encantadora, labios besables, ojos enigmáticos, Ginny sonrió al igual que el chico y a ella le pudo llegar un gran aroma a alcohol.

-de acuerdo-acepto Ginny y juntos empezaron a bailar una canción bastante movida, Ginny era realmente buena bailando y el chico aunque estuviera ebrio podía moverse muy bien, después de una canción Ginny vio a Luna platicar con un chico bastante guapo.

-es una gran fiesta-opino Ginny a su acompañante, el chico le sonrió y se acerco más a ella.

-tus ojos son muy lindos-confeso el chico viendo los labios de Ginny.

-lo sé-declaro coquetamente Ginny, el azul en sus ojos era perfecto cualquier chico podía perderse en ellos y sentir que admiraba el mar, su cabello rojo oscuro y su blanca y delicada piel la hacían verse hermosa.

-¿quieres algo de beber?-pregunto el chico tomando a Ginny por la cintura, ambos chicos caminaron hacia la cocina, parecía que el joven conocía a la perfección esa casa por que no tardo en encontrar el refrigerador y sacar algunas cervezas. La chica bebió su contenido en un solo sorbo, que bien sabía eso del alcohol.

-mi nombre es Brad-dijo el chico extendiendo su mano derecha.

-Ginny, el mió es Ginny-la chica extendió también su mano y el la apretó con delicadeza, a los pocos minutos su mínimo contacto en el saludo se convirtió en un agradable y salvaje beso sobre la mesa de la cocina, Ginny ya llevaba varias cervezas encima cuando salió de la cocina, dejando a un aturdido Brad.

-una gran fiesta-opino Ginny junto a Luna, la cual estaba sentando junto a un chico el cual se limpiaba un poco del labial de Luna.

-grandiosa, pero no veo por ningún lado a Neville-exclamo Luna mirando hacía todos lados.

-lo se, es una fiesta _muggle_-confesó Ginny viendo a todos los chicos

-¿qué?-preguntó molesta Luna

-bebí cerveza, no hay hidromiel n**i Güisqui** de fuego-declaro Ginny algo aburrida.

-demonios otra vez en fiesta equivocada-malhumoradamente dijo Luna, dejo al chico sentado y salió del lugar de la mano de Ginny, ambas chicas ya iban algo "alegres".

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó molesta Luna a su amiga.

-no lo sé, supe de un nuevo bar

-entonces ahí estaremos pero ¿Cómo llegamos?

-buen pregunta a veces creo que sería bueno comprar un auto.

-lo pondré en mi lista de deberes a realizar

-no te burles, debemos comprar uno

-Ginny ya tuvimos uno y lo chocaste más de 5 veces en un solo mes

-cierto, mala idea lo de los autos

-bueno caminemos y vemos a donde llegamos ¿vale?

-si hip-Ginny soltó tremendo eructo-lo siento-y empezó a caminar con Luna a un lado, ambas comenzaron a hablar de sus exnovios, el tema de conversación más concurrido cuando estaban ebrias y solas.

-nunca me propuso matrimonio, ¿sabes lo que fue eso? 4 años de noviazgo y el muy idiota no estaba seguro de querer casarse conmigo-confeso Luna a media calle.

-lo se Neville fue un idiota pero no tanto como Harry yo llorando como idiota por el y el feliz de la vida con la estupida de… ¿Cómo se llama la chava esa?

-¿por la que Harry de dejo?

-si esa

-¿con la que estuvo a punto de casarse pero luego se dio cuenta de que no la amaba?

-aja esa

-¿la que no pudo terminar el colegio?

-que si esa ¿Cómo se llama?

-no lo recuerdo-confeso Luna tristemente, Ginny giro los ojos y empezó a reír escandalosamente.

-creo que no llegaremos a ningún lugar seguro-opino Luna viendo hacia todos lados.

-de acuerdo iremos a casa le llamaré a Evanna y veremos a donde nos invita-sentenció Ginny con monotonía, pronto llegaron al apartamento y Ginny busco entre sus cosas un teléfono mágico, el cual era genial por que ya estaba harta de las lechuzas.

-Evanna, 5…55 47…¿qué sigue del 7?-pregunto Ginny mirando su agenda aunque tenía que cerrar un ojo para lograr enfocar la imagen.

-el 8-grito Luna desde el baño.

-ah si el 8-Ginny pensó por un momento pero no apretó el número-no tonta del teléfono de Evanna, es 5 55 47 ¿qué?

-ah es cero-volvió a gritar Luna

-correcto, ahora sólo esperemos a que conteste-dijo Ginny jugando con el cable del aparato.

-hello-saludaron desde el aparato

-Evanna ¿qué hay de nuevo? Seré breve ¿A dónde me invitas hoy?

-Ginny linda te invito a una fiesta pero te aviso de una vez hay Slytherin's aquí

-no hay problema, ebrios todos somos amigos

-de acuerdo ¿ya salio tu auto del mecánico?

-hamm no creo que no, pero tampoco usare red flu así que mejor ven a mi depa y de aquí nos vamos.

-de acuerdo-exclamaran desde el otro lado y al segundo una chica rubia y ojos verdes estuvo frente a Ginny.

-Luna ya sal del baño-grito Ginny sonriente.

-ya, sólo me lavaba los dientes, ese chico si que tenía mal aliento-confeso risueña y tomo la mano que Evanna le estiraba. Evanna era una chica un año mayor a Ginny, habían estado en Hogwarts en la misma temporada pero nunca se hablaron, ella perteneció a Slytherin y fue hasta la escuela de sanadores donde se conocieron y aunque ya ambas hacían sus practicas en San Mungo muy rara la vez se veían pero aún conservaban su amistad fiestera. Pronto llegaron a una gran casa con gente bailando por todos lados, la música era buena y una gran mesa con botana y bebidas les hizo ver que esa sería una gran fiesta y aunque pasaran de las 3 de la mañana el ambiente se veía apenas comenzaba.

-hola Ginny-un chico alto y moreno la saludo, Lucian Bole, un Slytherin que ya se había recibido como sanador y gran amigo de Ginny.

-¿qué hay Lucian?

-hidromiel, Whisky de fuego, ron y un poco de tequila-respondió risueño.

-amo a este chico-declaro Ginny sonriendo, Luna rió por lo bajo y pronto tomo uno de los vasos que un chico le estiraba.

-a bailar, Ginny camino junto a sus dos amigas a la pista y en cada paso que daban demostraban lo fácil que les era mover la cadera.

-cuidado-un chico rubio y alto tomo a Ginny por la cintura antes de que ella en un brusco movimiento cayera al suelo.

-gracias-Ginny se sonrojo un poco y agradeció que nadie la viera caer, aunque mirando hacia todos lados pudo percatarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta-haamm me sueltas-pidió Ginny sonriendo.

-¿qué? Ah si, ya-el chico tomo un poco de color en sus pálidas mejillas y le sonrió a la pelirroja-me llamaras loco pero yo a ti te conozco-declaro el chico observando a Ginny de pies a cabeza.

-¿ah si?

-si pero no se de donde-exclamo el chico sin dejar de ver los ojos de Ginny

-bueno pues trabajo en San Mungo, ham estudie en Hogwarts-dijo Ginny como intentando ayudar al chico para que la recordará

-yo también estudie en Howgarts pero después entre a una escuela de economía-contó el chico haciendo platica con la pelirroja

-¿ah si? Que bien bueno pues yo creo que fue en Hogwarts ¿qué casa?

-obviamente Slytherin

-yo fui en Gryffindor

-oh ya veo-el chico volvió a sonreír y Ginny se sonrojo un poco, estaban en medio de un montón de gente ebria que intentaba bailar, sin moverse, sólo sonreían como dos idiotas pero pronto un gritito de Luna hizo reaccionar a Ginny.

-esto es genial-volvió a gritar Luna dejando su vaso vació de un solo sorbo.

-tu amiga ya no debería beber-opino el chico rubio sonriendo.

-si lo sé ¡oye!-grito Ginny con euforia

-¿qué?-preguntó el rubio con rostro inocente

-¿Cómo sabes que ella viene conmigo?-cuestionó Ginny,

-ah lo siento, te estuve viendo desde el otro lado y bailas muy bien-confeso el chico con una gran sonrisa

-aunque me caigo-opino Ginny sonriendo

-en realidad te metí el pie para que cayeras y yo pudiera agarrarte

-eso es trampa

-no, es una buena estrategia para conocer a una chica linda

-haamm pero, bueno, si estuvo bien

-lo se

-se ve que eres un experto en eso de los ligues de una noche

-si es mi especialidad

-que bien soy Ginevra Weasley

-demonios

-lindo nombre

-ja, no es mi nombre

-lo sé pero ¿entonces?

-soy Draco Malfoy-Sonrió el rubio y pudo ver como la sonrisa conquistadora de Ginny se desvaneció en sus labios dejando en ella una agria expresión.

_Es tod0o0 por hoy, como mi primer cap la neta si toy dudosa de seguir la historia pero ustds diganme que opinan! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling pero obvio la trama no, dudo mucho que ella escriba una locura como esta, en fin es un post Howgarts no pienso indagar en lo que paso con Voldemort sólo se que los personajes sobrevivieron y en lo que cabe "son buenos" ok ya es todo ahora si leanle y deje r+r_

**Chap :2**

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto con seriedad Ginny, Draco sólo movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

-¿el mismo Malfoy que creo?-el chico volvió a asentir-esto si que esta de locos-grito divertida y echo a reír, Draco algo desconcertado la tomo de los hombros y le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó molesto al ver la divertida expresión de Ginny

-que pretendía acostarme con un Malfoy, el mismo Malfoy que paso su vida como estudiante molestándome a mi y a mis amigos, el mismo Malfoy que casi mata a Dumbledore, el mismo Malfoy que…

-ya entendí el concepto-interrumpió molesto Draco, Ginny sonrió divertida y el le devolvió la sonrisa picaramente-¿así qué pensabas acostarte conmigo?-preguntó seductoramente.

-claro-grito una vez más Ginny sonriente-lastima que seas un Malfoy-exclamo con una tristeza mal fingida y camino hacia el sofá más cercano, estaba ebria y apenas era conciente de sus movimientos pero ella sabía muy bien que estaba tratando con un Malfoy y eso era algo que ebria o en estado mental deplorable no se permitiría.

-mala noche-dijo Ginny con tristeza en un sofá y con una vaso lleno e Hidromiel, paso el resto de la noche mirando hacia su amiga Luna la cual bailaba con un chico negro bastante guapo, poco tiempo después la perdió de vista y supuso que se había retirado a un lugar más privado, uno que otro chico se le acercaba para pedirle bailar pero ella simplemente se negaba, estaba triste y sin ganas, Draco se veía tan guapo, era alto, de cuerpo atlético y marcado, estaba vestido de negro con una camisa de un corte que le hacia ver guapísimo, su rubio cabello largo, era como dos lisas cortinas que se deslizaban por su rostro, tan lacio que hasta podía sujetarlo tras su oreja y se seguía viendo ordenado, sus ojos grises tan penetrantes y hermosos como siempre, sus labios tan rosas, carnosos y suaves, tan deseables para ser besados, esperen, Ginny pensado de una manera tan lujuriosa en Draco, el alcohol si que le había hecho daño, se recostó en el sofá y dejo que la resaca fuera el único recuerdo de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente (aunque en realidad era como la "tarde siguiente" ya que pasaban de las 14:00 hrs) Ginny despertó con un vaso pegado a la mejilla, el cabello realmente revuelto y un saco cubriéndole las piernas, esperen¿un saco? Ginny lo tomo entre sus manos, no recordaba de quien podría ser ese saco así que lo hizo a un lado sin mucho interés, pudo darse cuenta de que no era la única en un mal estado en esa casa, busco a su amiga Evanna y pronto la encontró en otro sofá con una manta cubriéndole y un chico bajo sus pies (N/A ya saben el tipo esta tirado en el suelo y ella en el sofá)

-hey despierta-pidió Ginny sacudiendo a su amiga, la chica reacciono y se puso de pie y aunque piso al chico que estaba en el suelo, el estaba tan dormido que ni sintió los pies de Evanna sobre el.

-¿hay poción?-preguntó Ginny sonriente

-si, dos botellas en la alacena-contesto Evanna tallando sus ojos y dando un gran bostezo.

-genial-Ginny se dirigió a lo que supuso era la alacena-¿has visto a Luna?-preguntó tomando una botella, al parecer si había encontrado la alacena.

-si en una habitación con Blaise-confeso Evanna desde un extremo de la sala viendo el desorden

-ah ok-respondió Ginny sin poner atención, en realidad sólo entendió que su amiga seguía en la casa pero no entendió el nombre del acompañante de su amiga

-esto es un desorden-exclamo Evanna con tristeza-pero que bueno que no vivo aquí-alegremente dijo y se giró buscando su bolso.

-iré por Luna

-subiendo las escaleras, deben ser los cuartos de la derecha, los de la izquierda ya estaba ocupados cuando llegaron-comento Evanna sin mucho interés.

-de acuerdo-la poción ya había echo efecto en Ginny y ella se sentía como nueva, la resaca estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades y ahora sólo faltaba Luna para poder marcharse de ese lugar, antes de que el dueño de la casa apareciera.

-Luna-Ginny abrió una puerta y vio en su interior-lo siento-dijo al ver que ahí no estaba su amiga

-¿Luna?-preguntó la chica en una nueva habitación pero ahí sólo había 2 chicas y un chico bien dormidos que ni siquiera la escucharon-Luna-exclamo contenta Ginny entro, zangoloteo un poco a su amiga para que ella despertará-bebe esto-Ginny le ofreció el vaso que había estad cargando y Luna lo bebió sin poner alguna objeción, la pelirroja observo un rato al acompañante de su amiga y pudo darse cuenta de que era mucho más guapo de cerca-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ginny viendo al chico roncar.

-ham creo que se llama hamm espera si me se su nombre, espera yo lo recuerdo-al parecer Luna exprimía su memoria para poder decir el nombre-Blaise, Blaise Zabini-exclamo Luna triunfante, pensó un poco en el nombre que dijo y ambas chicas se miraron desconcertadas

-¿dormiste con Zabini?-grito Ginny asustada

-¿dormí con Zabini?-también grito Luna aún más asustada que Ginny, al parecer la poción ya había echo efecto también en ella y ya era conciente de sus actos lo que la ponía en una horrible situación.

-ehh-pregunto entre sueño Blaise, ambas chicas se miraron, Luna medio tomo la ropa del suelo que pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación al igual que Ginny

-¿te das cuenta?-grito Luna vistiéndose en un pasillo, Ginny le estaba dando la espalda-dormí con el maldito que quiere hundir mi revista, el maldito que compro corazón de bruja para destruirme-siguió gritando Luna aún más molesta-ese maldito me llevo a la cama ¿y sabes que fue lo peor?-preguntó molesta a su amiga.

-¿qué?

-que fue delicioso estar con el-confeso la rubia con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Luna-grito molesta Ginny y un ruido dentro de la habitación les hizo ver que Blaise ya estaba despertando-corre-sugirió Ginny y ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras como pudieron (ya que una empujaba a la otra).

-gracias por la fiesta Evanna nos vemos el lunes-se despidió Ginny sin detenerse, cuando al fin estuvieron fuera de la casa ambas chicas respiraron profundamente.

-recuérdame dejar de fumar-pidió Luna a Ginny, la pelirroja sonrió y pronto ambas chicas se aparecieron en su departamento.

-necesito un baño-exclamo Luna entrando a su habitación

-y que alguien te borre la memoria o tendrás pesadillas-burlonamente dijo Ginny

-oh cállate, o me dirás que tu no dormiste con nadie

-en realidad no, o sea tengo 3 meses sin sexo-tristemente exclamo Ginny dejándose caer en el cómodo sofá rojo que había en su sala el cual compro en una barata.

-yo ya llevaba 5 meses sin beber-confeso Luna con una toalla en las manos y caminando hacia el baño.

-somos patéticas-opino Ginny.

-somos dos solteronas de 22 años, sin novio-grito Luna desde el baño.

-y sin pretendientes-agrego Ginny rascando su ombligo.

-sin ningún compromiso-siguió gritando la rubia.

-nunca nos casaremos-acepto Ginny subiendo los pies a la mesita.

-sólo nos invitan a las bodas, nosotras nunca invitaremos a nadie a una boda-exclamo Luna con pesadez

-yo te invite a la boda de Ron y Hermione-recordó la pelirroja intentando sonreír

-cierto, pero nunca me invitarás a una más-le recordó Luna.

-estuve intentando ligar con Malfoy-confeso sin rodeos Ginny, se escucho un fuerte ruido en el baño y Ginny corrió hacia el esperando no encontrar a Luna en el suelo pero aunque la chica no estaba tendida en el frió azulejo si tenía un rostro de confusión, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el cráneo.

-pero yo si reaccione a tiempo-exclamo al ver a Luna, ella se agacho por el bote de shampoo (el cual fue el que hizo el ruido al ser soltado de las manos de la rubia)

-¿y qué tal esta?-preguntó Luna coquetamente, Ginny se sentó en el escusado.

-perfecto, es guapísimo, es rico y cuando digo rico me refiero a todos los sentidos-concluyo maliciosamente.

-lastima que sea Malfoy-exclamo Luna con tristeza.

-si, fue una lastima que sea Zabini

-¿para quien es una lastima?-preguntó molesta Luna

-acéptalo, será la competencia pero es guapísimo, es perfecto para ti

-lo sé-acepto Luna saliendo de la regadera con una toalla en el cuerpo.-seremos unas solteronas de por vida-exclamo Luna aunque sonaba más a una pegunta.

-podemos arreglar eso a un lado el trabajo a un lado las oficinas y hospitales

-¿nos deprimiremos y viviremos de por vida encerradas en este departamento?-preguntó Luna con un aire de esperanza.

-no, haremos lo posible por conseguir un novio formal-respondió alegremente Ginny, Luna la miro como si se tratara de alguna loca, Ginny bajo la mirada-mala idea ¿verdad?-preguntó sin mirar a la rubia.

-lo que tenga que pasar pasara, sólo eso-repuso Luna-ahora báñate, hueles como si hubieras vomitado-confeso Luna, la chica olió su playera y comprobó lo que su amiga le dijo, al parecer no sólo había dormido con una vaso, si no también en el sofá alguien había vomitado.

-un lindo fin de semana-manifestó alegremente Ginny al salir del baño con una toalla diminuta (había olvidado su bata de baño y tuvo que cubrirse con la toalla con la que se secaban las manos) Luna ya estaba frente a su computadora redactando lo que sería su nueva sección con lo que pensaba derrotar la revisa de la competencia pero el timbre de su departamento sonó y Ginny sin timidez abrió la puerta.

-ah-exclamo Ginny con la boca muy abierta al ver frente a ella un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas-wow-fue lo único que pudo articular, el mensajero que le entrego las flores también le dio una nota y le hizo firmar una hoja de recibido- son para ti-exclamo molesta mirando la nota.

-por una gran noche, gracias por dejarme compartir contigo algo más que un mundo lleno de competencia-leyó en voz alta, Luna casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso-y firma Zabini Blaise-concluyo risueña al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-el muy maldito, ah es un horrible mago ¿te das cuenta? Lo recuerda todo-exclamo bastante frustrada.

-pero le gusto-picaramente opino Ginny.

-vete a cambiar y luego me molestas ¿quieres?-propuso molesta Luna aunque cuando Ginny corrió hacia su habitación ella observo y olió las flores con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-sabía que te gustarían-exclamo Ginny recargada en el marco de su puerta observando a su amiga.

-oh no fastidies-grito Luna sonriendo.

-tengo hambre-dijo Ginny, ya se había puesto unos pantalones y un jersey bastante cómodo, se había acomodado en su sofá rojo con los pies en el respaldo y un gran libro en las manos.

-pide pizza-sugirió Luna sin ponerle mucha atención, lo único bueno de vivir en un departamento _muggle_ era eso, la comida, la luz y a veces el televisor aunque Ginny no terminaba de entenderle y prefería leer.

-champiñones, extra queso y carne-exclamo Ginny enderezándose.

-lo que quieras pero ya no tengo dinero muggle-dijo Luna que seguía frente a su ordenador con una mirada maniática.

-ok iré a la madriguera a saludar a mis padres

-¿qué no puedes pagar una maldita pizza?

-tampoco tengo dinero muggle, además necesito que alguien lave mi ropa-sonrió Ginny, entro a su habitación y a los pocos minutos desapareció para aparecer frente a su casa.

-hola mami-grito la chica al cruzar la puerta de la cocina y ver a su madre preparar la cena

-Ginny linda-exclamo su padre quien ya ocupaba un lugar en la mesa.

-¿tienes más ropa sucia?-pregunto Molly sonriente aunque algo molesta.

-tu siempre tan comprensible mami-dijo Ginny besando la mejilla de su madre, ella pronto llevo el bulto de ropa a la parte de atrás y en unos fáciles movimientos de varita hizo que la ropa empezara a lavarse sola.

-¿por qué y no puedo hacer ese hechizo tan bien como tu?-preguntó Ginny indignada

-por que eres una mala ama de casa hermanita-se escucho una voz burlona tras de ellas y Ginny se giro para encontrarse con George, su hermano mayor.

-¿también tienen ropa sucia?-preguntó risueña su madre.

-tu siempre tan comprensible mami-respondió Fred con dos grandes bultos de ropa.

-me alegra que aún dependan de mi-exclamo orgullosa la mujer, Ginny hizo una rara mueca pero al final sonrió.

-¿qué hay de Bill?-preguntó Ginny.

-sigue en Francia con su esposa¿pasaran la navidad con nosotros?-preguntó risueña su madre.

-claro ma' por nada del mundo nos perderíamos tu deliciosa cena de navidad-exclamo George oliendo el estofado que preparaba su madre.

-¿ah venido Ron?-preguntó Fred a su padre.

-ayer estuvo aquí con Hermione.

-¿qué tal su embarazo?

-muy bien, al parecer serán gemelos

-genial-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¿y Charlie?-preguntó Ginny bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

-muy bien querida y Arthur te manda muchos saludos-dijo Molly, Arthur era el primero de la nueva generación Weasley, un lindo niño de 5 años bastante simpático y pelirrojo, el sobrino favorito de Ginny, prácticamente ella lo había criado o mejor dicho, mal criado.

-oh mi niño, Charlie es un mugroso por no venir.

-estará aquí en navidad hija, también vendrá Harry-dijo la mujer posando la olla con la comida sobre la mesa, al parecer aún albergaba la esperanza de que Ginny y el formalizaran una relación y esa era una esperanza que Ginny ya había perdido.

-bien por el ¿también vendrá su novia?

-ya terminaron, Ginny-respondió Fred sonriente

-métete en tus asuntos hermanito ¿invitarán a Angelina o Kate?-preguntó maliciosamente al recordar a las exnovias de sus hermanos.

-también terminamos con ellas hermanita-respondió George molesto.

-oh cierto, ya los botaron-recordó Ginny fingiendo sorpresa

-las botamos-corrigió Fred

-pensaban en matrimonio y eso es algo que no esta en nuestros planes-continuo George

-por el momento-agrego Fred al ver el rostro de molestia de su madre.

-yo creo que ya es hora de que sienten cabeza-opino su madre.

-algún día lo haremos madre pero no por el momento-repuso George, la cena transcurrió sin muchos comentarios más, su madre les puso, como era costumbre, varias reservas de estofado y su ropa ya limpia, seca y bien doblada en las mismas bolsas en las que había llegado.

-no duden en seguir viniendo-dijo la mujer estrechando entre sus brazos a sus hijos-me gusta saber que aún son mis niños-concluyo besando a Ginny.

-suerte en el trabajo-despidió su padre estrechándolos también.

-¿te llevamos?-preguntó Fred subiendo a su lujoso auto rojo.

-no gracias, llegaría mañana si me llevan, mejor mañana los voy a ver, tengo día libre.

-te estaremos esperando-dijo Fred y beso la frente de su hermana.

-linda no estés triste, Harry fue un idiota-repuso George abrazando a su hermana.

-lo sé pero es un idiota que ya no me importa-agrego sonriente Ginny y el auto de sus hermanos arranco, sin mucho que dudar ella les siguio.

-estofado para la cena-grito Ginny cuando al fin piso su departamento.

-delicioso, siempre eh dicho que tu madre cocina delicioso-agrego Luna, al parecer no se había despegado de su computadora desde que Ginny se fue. Ginny sonrió y se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su hermano¿qué hubiera sido de su vida si nunca le hubiera dicho adiós a Harry? Sin más que decir se fue a dormir esperando que a la mañana siguiente pudiera divertirse con los gemelos, tal vez tendría que trabajar con ellos en "Sortilegios Weasley" pero sabía que después de eso podría seguirle una divertida fiesta o al menos un rato muy divertido con los amigos de sus hermanos.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Pus Wenoo0o0o0 spro q si les gustará el chap! y ya sabn dgn r+r con dudas, comentarios o quejas, mmm pus no c me ocurre muxo00 q dciR, sólo lo normal q spro review's! haaammmm ¿q opinan d las parejas? jejejeje bueno va a ser, DracoGinny¿Harry? y LunaBlaise jejejeje ¿como nacio la idea? aaay no se pero suena divertido0o0 jejeje y vamos a ver a Harry, claro0o0 pro aún no se bn cual sea la pareja ideal pa Ginny! ya ekiz ¿soq? en fin bye!_

_Atte: _

—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—

Misha Potter de Felton! jajaja si aja


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling pero obvio la trama no, dudo mucho que ella escriba una locura como esta, en fin es un post Howgarts no pienso indagar en lo que paso con Voldemort sólo se que los personajes sobrevivieron y en lo que cabe "son buenos" ok ya es todo ahora si leanle y deje r+r._

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre Ginny despertó con su cabello en dos despeinadas y mal hechas trenzas en la noche se veían bien pero Ginny no dormía nada bien, se miro al espejo, saludo cordialmente a su reflejo y se lavo el rostro, salió del baño con intenciones de un buen desayuno pero lo único que encontró fu cereal, leche y el estofado de ayer, sin más que decir sirvió un poco de estofado y lo calentó con ayuda de su varita, al parecer Luna ya se había ido a trabajar así que sólo estaba ella y su gran flojera acompañándola. Luna no era una obsesionada al trabajo como parecía pero su revista catorcenal tendría una nueva edición a la mañana siguiente por lo que tenía que dejar todo listo para que saliera perfecto. Ginny se coloco sus zapatos deportivos unos pantalones cómodos y un jersey de color claro, se hizo bien las trenzas y salió del departamento, no estaba muy lejos el caldero chorreante por lo que había decidido caminar en vez de aparecerse, cuando faltaba apenas una cuadra para llegar un auto negro bastante lujoso estuvo apunto de atropellarla.

-imbecil, eres un idiota-despotrico Ginny contra el conductor del auto por que se había llevado un buen susto-malditos muggles locos-murmuro aún más molesta, del auto bajo un chico rubio con un elegante traje negro y lentes oscuros.

-¿a quien llamas muggle, Weasley?-preguntó molesto el chico.

-peor aún, pido una disculpa a todos los muggles del mundo por confundirlos con una troll como tu-grito aún más molestan.

-tranquila, todavía que te pongo mi saco para que no tuvieras frió el viernes pasado en casa de Robert, me respondes así cuando me acerco a saludarte-dijo Draco Malfoy sin perder su tono jovial y encantador

-si serás, te hablo así por el simple hecho de haber intentado atropellarme-grito Ginny furiosa.

-yo no intente nada, eres tu la tonta que no sabe cruzar una calle

-oh claro que no, la banqueta, mi querido Malfoy es para los patones y la calle para los conductores-vocifero Ginny.

-querrás decir pe-a-to-nes no patones-corrigió Draco sonriendo, Ginny se ruborizo un poco.

-como sea el caso es que entendiste el concepto-agrego ella risueña, miro a Draco un segundo y pudo ver que en su mirada aparecía una sonrisa conquistadora y picara, la misma que vio dibujada en su rostro la noche del viernes, claro, antes de que supiera que ella era una Weasley.

-y ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó curioso.

-a ningún lado que te importe-respondió amablemente.

-ya veo, tus modales no cambian, sigues siendo una…Weasley-dijo Draco como si no hubiera encontrado una palabra mejor para describirla más que su apellido.

-y tu un pedante y egocéntrico Malfoy, la verdad es que no encuentro la diferencia-repuso Ginny cruzándose de brazos

-cierto, más que una gran cuenta bancaria y una lujosa mansión-sugirió Draco sonriente

-la gran falta de un cerebro y mucha soledad-agrego Ginny sonriendo triunfante

-¿hablamos de ti o de mi?-preguntó con curiosidad Draco, Ginny se ruborizo un poco.

-o cállate y largo de aquí.

-es un país libre

-tienes razón, adiós- finalizó Ginny empujando a Draco para pasar y siguió su camino hacia el caldero chorreante y pronto camino hasta la tienda de sus hermanos.

-¿qué tal las ventas?-preguntó al entrar a la tienda y ver sus hermanos ordenando a algunos empleados como acomodar la nueva mercancía.

-algo flojas pero nos recuperaremos cuando nuestro nuevo producto salga a la venta-respondió George sonriendo.

-eso suena interesante.

-¿hey chicos que hay de nuevo?-Ginny reconoció esa voz al memento pero ese no era un pretexto para que girara la vista, sus manos empezaron a sudar y pudo sentir como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina.

-Harry-saludo cordialmente Fred estrechando la mano del nombrado.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó el abrazando a George-Ginny-dijo con sorpresa al ver a la chica y sin más por hacer ella se giro para verle de frente.

-Potter-exclamo fingiendo sorpresa.

-me alegra mucho verte pequeña-Harry se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

-a mi también-mintió Ginny evitando el contacto visual con Harry.

-que gran día-exclamo Fred aunque se sentía bastante incomodo por que sospechaba que Ginny iba a pensar que eso era planeado y aunque Harry era un buen amigo, los gemelos habían sido los testigos de las lagrimas que corrieron por el rostro de Ginny cuando el la dejo por otra.

-ham Ginny ¿me sigues ayudando con las cajas allá atrás?-pregunto Fred para romper el silencio, Ginny se extraño un poco pero pronto entendió la indirecta de su hermano.

-si aja si voy-dijo caminando hacia la parte de atrás.

-no tenemos nada que ver con la visita de Harry-confeso Fred sin rodeos.

-te creo pero será mejor que me vaya, enserio aún tengo mucho trabajo y…

-nada de eso Gin, demuéstrale que ya no te importa-pidió Fred sonriendo y recordando lo que había ocurrido un año antes de que Ginny se mudara a vivir sola, acababa de terminar con Harry y el vivía en la madriguera, Ginny tuvo que pedirle a sus hermanos que la aceptaran en su tienda, no quería ver a Harry ni estar cerca de el y el pequeño departamento de sus hermanos fue su mejor ayuda, donde lloro noche tras noche extrañando al que más de una vez creyó el amor de su vida, donde sólo los gemelos fueron testigos del dolor de la pelirroja.

-¿y que si sí me importa?-preguntó dudosa Ginny

-oh nena-dijo Fred y abrazo a su hermana, ella intentaba no llorar, tantos recuerdos la invadieron, ella llorando ahí en esa misma tienda mientras Harry disfrutaba en los brazos de otra chica, ella sufriendo y lamentándose errores que nunca cometió y Harry tan indiferente a ella y no satisfecho con eso se atrevía, varios años después, a saludarle como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si quedará en el pasado y recordarlo no doliera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que termino con esa chica?-preguntó entre sollozos

-5 meses-declaro Fred quien se sabía muy bien la historia, de hecho todo el mundo mágico lo sabía pero Ginny siempre se había negado a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Harry.

-seré fuerte, esto no debe por que afectarme-declaro Ginny limpiando sus lagrimas.

-eres fuerte y esto no te afecta-apoyo Fred acomodando el cabello de Ginny.

-soy fuerte-dijo Ginny y salió para ver de frente a Harry.

-oh Ginny lloraste-exclamo sorprendido Harry, Ginny giro sobre sus talones y regreso corriendo hacia Fred.

-no soy fuerte, nada fuerte-chillo Ginny frente a su hermano.

-nada de eso Harry sólo le entro polvo a los ojos-exclamo Fred al ver a Harry acercarse a ellos.

-¿pero tus ojos están bien?-preguntó preocupado Harry.

-si sólo me arden un poco-se apresuro a responder la pelirroja.

-ven aquí, déjame ver-pidió Harry tomando la barbilla de Ginny, ella se paralizo al instante, sus piernas se volvieron débiles y muy, muy frágiles al sentir la calida mano de Harry sobre su rostro, Harry soplo en el ojo de Ginny y ella sintió su dulce aroma sobre su rostro.

-estoy bien, ya estoy bien-casi grito Ginny alejándose de un brinco de Harry.

-¿segura? Tus ojos siguen rojos

-ya ves Harry es la maldición inglesa de los ojos delicados-exclamo George extrañándose el mismo de su estupido comentario

-creí que sólo era sobre la piel-declaro con indeferencia Harry.

-¿pero dime Harry que te trae por aquí?-preguntó curioso Fred cambiando de tema.

-es lo que le decía a George ando buscando algo nuevo y divertido para el cuartel-declaro Harry

-escuche que eres auror-dijo Ginny con indiferencia y al segundo se arrepintió de abrir la boca.

-si lo soy y yo se que eres una gran sanadora

-aún no me recibo, en algunos meses obtengo mi titulo oficial-comento Ginny dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con Harry.

-entonces espero que me invites a tu graduación-pidió Harry risueño

-claro-respondió Ginny tomando más seguridad en si misma-puedes llevar a alguien si así quieres-agrego maliciosamente.

-no tengo a quien llevar, ya no tengo novia-declaro Harry sin interés.

-¿ya no? Que malo ¿no?

-de echo no, es mejor así, ella y yo éramos muy diferentes

-oh ya veo pero dicen por ahí que el alma gemela fue echa diferente para completarnos

-nada de eso, no teníamos nada en común era algo más sexual que emocional-comento Harry y al segundo se ruborizo por completo-bueno no, si, tu sabes.

-no lo se pero si lo imagino-agrego Ginny sonriendo.

-bueno en fin te mostrare los nuevos productos y sólo por que eres tu Harry te enseñare nuestro más reciente material-interrumpió George bastante risueño y Harry le siguió de nuevo a la parte más alumbrada de la tienda.

-fu fácil-confeso Ginny a Fred

-lo sé, ya no lo amas Ginny sólo era la costumbre y el miedo a volver a verlo-declaro Fred, Ginny se confundió y no por lo que su hermano le dijo pero ¿a caso no era ella la madura del grupo? Fred y George siempre habían mostrado ser muy lentos para eso de sentimientos y expresiones, lo suyo era ser bromistas no buenos consejeros maritales pero le alegro saber que su teoría (aunque no lo parezca ella ya había pensando en que algún día se tendría que encontrar a Harry) de que Harry había pasado a su lista de recuerdos olvidados, estaba confirmada.

-¿Fred?

-dime Ginny

-¿lo notaste?

-si te refieres-continuo el gemelo viendo a su hermana y ella asintió- a lo que veo que te refieres pues si yo también lo note.

-¿eso es bueno?

-en realidad no lo sé Gin pero mejor no te hagas ilusiones, además hoy puedo presentarte a unos grandes amigos

-eso suena bien

-hay fiesta de negocios y te quiero ver con tu mejor vestido

-no tengo vestidos lindos-mintió Ginny haciendo un puchero

-sólo por que eres mi hermana favorita eh-exclamo Fred sonriendo y sacando su cartera.

-soy tu única hermana, tonto

-y doy gracias a Merlín por eso¿imagina lo que me costaría mantener a más Ginny's?

-ja-ja-burlonamente dijo Ginny y acepto la tarjeta de plástico que su hermano le estiraba, beso su mejilla y fue sonriente hacia su otro hermano y Harry.

-me voy George, nos vemos a la noche, bye Harry-se despidió la chica.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Harry curioso

-a Londres muggle

-que coincidencia

-¿ah si?-temerosamente preguntó Ginny

-si yo también voy y puedo llevarte.

-pero Harry que hay de tus compras-preguntó George con varias cajas en las manos.

-enviaré luego por ellas¿nos vamos?-Harry estiro su brazo hacia Ginny y ella se quedo de piedra y reuniendo toda la fuerza que quedaba en ella lo tomo y salió de la tienda.

-¿qué piensas comprar?-preguntó Harry mientras le abría la puerta de una flamante e imponente camioneta azul metálico.

-un hermoso vestido-declaro Ginny sonriente mostrándole la tarjeta de crédito de Fred-¿y tu?

-ah yo compraré, ah un traje, si, un traje

-que bien-comento Ginny dandose cuenta de que Harry acababa de inventarse eso del traje.

-bien aquí estamos-Harry se estaciono y un gran centro comercial fue admirado por ambos magos.

-no entiendo como esos muggles se las arreglan para construir edificios tan hermosos.

-ya ves, la falta de magia los vuelve más creativos.

-¿y como va el trabajo?

-aburrido-confeso Harry- desde que no hay más mortifagos todo es aburrido, no hay cosas serias ni crímenes de verdad sólo uno que otro mago idiota que quiere pasarse de listo con los muggles¿y tu trabajo?-preguntó mientras subían por unas escaleras eléctricas

-es lindo, agotador pero me gusta hay veces que no duermo por 2 o 3 días seguidos, eh tenido pacientes muy tercos que sólo te hacen enojar pero nada grave hasta el momento

-que bien ¿quieres entrar a esa tienda?-preguntó Harry señalando un gran local con vestidos realmente hermosos en los aparadores.

-si-alcanzo a decir Ginny mientras caminaba con velocidad a la tienda, una empleada del lugar pronto le ofreció ayuda a Ginny, la chica se probo varios vestidos pero ninguno era el adecuado, Harry sólo la observaba desde una silla, se veía tan linda para el gusto de Harry (en realidad para el gusto de cualquier chico)

-_¿por qué Ginny por qué?-_se preguntaba Harry sin hablar-_eres realmente hermosa, fui un idiota al dejar que te alejaras de mi, tus piernas se ven estupendas en ese vestido, ese escote es perfecto, deja admirar a la perfección tus senos sin verse vulgar, anda Ginny compra ese vestido negro, es el adecuado_

-Harry-grito Ginny

-¿qué?- preguntó Harry casi cayendo de la silla

-te preguntaba que opinas de este vestido

-se ve bien-exclamo Harry con indiferencia.

-mejor buscaré otro

-no Ginny ese es lindo, anda ya cómpralo que tengo prisa-continuo mirando su reloj.

-de acuerdo-molesta contesto Ginny-lo llevaré.

-¿quieres comer algo?-propuso Harry sonriente.

-tienes prisa y creo que yo también

-aún hay tiempo

-lo siento Harry luego te veo-se despidió Ginny besando la mejilla de Harry y mezclándose entre la gente para poder desaparecer del lugar sin que nadie lo notará. Harry giro sobr sus talones y regreso a su auto, sería mejor no pensar en ella.

-Ginny llegaste-grito Luna abrazando a su amiga cuando la vio aparecerse en el departamento.

-¿por qué tan feliz?-preguntó Ginny sonriente

-la edición esta lista, no hay ningún inconveniente y el estupido de Zabini aún no imprime su edición de mañana-comento Luna brincando de felicidad

-creí que por que durmieron juntos al menos lo llamarías por su nombre.

-olvida eso-grito Luna frustrada-si yo no lo recuerdo nadie más lo recuerda ¿de acuerdo?

-pero si lo recuerdas

-cállate, los pplloffer's son tan buenos conmigo que han hundido ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi memoria-vocifero Luna y Ginny sospechando alguna explicación estupida para lo que eran los pplloffer's prefirió callar e ignorar el comentario.

-George y Fred me invitaron a una cena de negocios ¿qué me dices?-preguntó Ginny al ver a Luna revisando sus compras.

-si de acuerdo pero no llegues tarde

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso tonta¿quieres venir?

-ah si claro, hoy es un gran día y mañana descansaré, no me vendría mal una reunioncita.

-bueno vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre y después nos arreglamos ¿vale?

-sip-Luna entro corriendo a su habitación y se quito su traje negro que había utilizado ese día en oficina, se puso unos jeans y una playera cómoda, sujeto su cabello y lo cubrió con una gorra de béisbol.

-¿comida italiana?-preguntó Luna sonriente.

-claro-acepto Ginny y ambas chicas salieron del edificio caminando, cruzaron la calle y llegaron a un gran restaurante de muy buen ver.

-¿tienen reservaciones?-pregunto un joven a ambas chicas cuando las vio entrar, Ginny sonrió y discretamente apunto con su varita a la libreta que el chico tenía

-si a nombre de Weasley mesa para dos-recito Ginny al mismo tiempo que se escribía en la libreta del recepcionista.

-oh claro ¿área de no fumar o fumar?-preguntó el chico confirmar las reservaciones.

-de fumar-contesto Luna sonriente, el chico las condujo al área elegida y ambas pidieron su comida sin mirar el menú.

-no puedo creer que existan magos que aunque viven entre muggles no pueden dejar de usar sus varitas-escucharon las chicas y ambas giraron la vista.

-si es una decepción, tan simple que es usar un telefono para hacer unas simples reservaciones-siguió diciendo otra voz, un mesero se movió para dejar a ambas chicas frente a la mesa de dos hombres de muy buen ver, uno rubio y el otro negro.

-Zabini y Malfoy ¿por qué no me sorprende?-preguntó Luna molesta.

-Luna, querida-saludo Blaise poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia frente a la chica

-Blaise, idiota-respondió Luna cordialmente, Draco empezó a reír.

-no te molestes Malfoy, tu eres aún más idiota-agrego Ginny sonriente y Draco dejo su divertida expresión a un lado.

-Weasley, que seas hermosa no te da el derecho a hablarme así-coquetamente dijo Draco.

-Malfoy, que seas un egocéntrico engreído no te da derecho a decirle a la gente como hablarle a los demás-recito Ginny triunfante, Draco se puso de pie y se sentó frente a la pelirroja y la miro fijamente a los ojos, Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa eh incluso un color rozado apareció en sus mejillas pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-lindos ojos Ginevra-exclamo Draco viendo el efecto de sus palabras en la pelirroja, la chica se ruborizo por completo.

-púdrete Malfoy-musito molesta al ver el rostro de triunfo del rubio.

-nadie los ah invitado a sentarse en nuestra mesa-regaño molesta Luna al ver a ambos chicos sentados frente a ellas.

-tranquila Luna sólo queremos festejar

-¿ah si?

-claro ambas ediciones de nuestras revistas mañana salen a la venta y será lo de siempre, demostrarte lo bien que se vende corazón de bruja-Blaise alzo la copa de Luna, la rubia lo miro molesta.

-largo-ordeno Luna sonriendo dulcemente.

-te ves preciosa hoy Luna aunque te prefiero desnuda y junto a mi-confeso Blaise sonriendo picaramente, Ginny cubrió su rostro con la servilleta, la verdad era que tenía unas ganas terribles por echarse a reír pero sabía que hacerlo frente a Blaise iba a ser traicionar a su amiga.

-bueno en fin Blaise ya no quiero saber los detalles de tus artículos -interrumpió risueño Draco-mañana en la edición de tu revista podré saber más de lo que ocurrió la noche del viernes-el rostro de Luna se desfiguro por completo, al igual que el de Ginny-hay una nueva sección en la revista sobre la vida intima de personas famosas, deberías estar agradecida por que Blaise te considera famosa-sugirió Draco, Luna bastante molesta vació el contenido de su copa sobre el rostro de Blaise.

-lo que paso el viernes fue un error estaba ebria-chillo Luna, Blaise estaba que mataba con la mirada a la rubia.

-para mi no fue un error-exclamo tristemente Blaise parándose, el rostro de Blaise hizo sentir mal a Luna-fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida-finalizó sonriente y se alejo tan a prisa como pudo por que Luna ya estaba quitándose su zapato deportivo.

-yo no tengo nada que ver entre tu y Blaise-justifico Draco con ambas manos en alto cuando Luna lo amenazo con su zapato en mano-pero aún así me voy-continuo alegremente-¿y sabes algo Weasley?-la chica lo miro sin interés-hubiera sido lindo pasar la noche contigo-giño coquetamente su ojo y se alejo velozmente del lugar.

-me muero-sollozo Luna.

-¿qué?-distraídamente preguntó Ginny, la declaración de Draco por alguna extraña razón que aún no conseguía entender, le había gustado.

-¿crees que sea verdad eso de la edición de mañana?-preguntó Luna muy preocupada.

-hamm pues esperemos que no-comento Ginny sin entender de que hablaba su amiga.

-puedo demandarlo ¿verdad?

-puedes golpearlo-exclamo Ginny recordando la platica,

-estrangularlo

-y haremos que parezca suicidio-sugirió Ginny sonriendo

-¿somos buenas en eso?-preguntó curiosa Luna

-lo seremos, después de dos muertes hay que tener experiencia

-¿dos?

-si, Malfoy también debe morir

-sufrir

-malditos

-son hombres

-pervertidos

-egocéntricos

-son Malfoy y Zabini

-somos Lovegood y Weasley, esto no puede ser tan malo

-venganza

-sangre

-sufrirán

-y mucho-finalizó Luna triunfante, a fin de cuentas su hambre era más importante que su sed de venganza así que prefirieron comer antes de planear como vengarse de ese par si llegaban a leer algo malo en la publicación del día siguiente de corazón de bruja.

_**Notas de la autora:**¿pues que les puedo yo decir? Harry ya entra al ataque y va a dar batalla, Draco nos dará más que decir y desear, pero diganme ¿qué tal voy? enserio sería bueno q dejaran r+r es lindo cuando dicen, no pus si s bn bonito, pero cuando no lo haces ¿por qué? si leen la historia y sienten q le hace falta algo o le sobra, pues diganme! pa mejorar ¿no? xq creo q ese s l xiste de las criticas ¿no? bueno siii yaaa dejo de molestar! bsito00o0s muak! bye!_

_Atte: —(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)— _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** lo normal, los personajes son d J. K. Rowling y las locuras o stupidcs q dicen o hacen si son parte de mi imaginación siii ya bye aaah leeer!_

_Sig Chap:_

-maldito Zabini-escuchó Ginny, la fiesta de la noche anterior las había dejado exhaustas y aún así Luna había despertado muy temprano para ir a comprar el ejemplar de corazón de bruja el cual le arrojo a Ginny.

-Pero aquí no dice nada sobre tu pequeño encuentrito con Zabini-comento Ginny después de breve pero buen chequeo a la revista.

-lo se-gritó Luna molesta

-¿entonces que te afecta?-preguntó la pelirroja dando un gran bostezo.

-eso-chillo Luna y señalo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio el cual estaba justamente enfrente al de Ginny, la pelirroja se puso de pie para ver bien lo que señalaba su amiga y pudo ver varias cajas, rápidamente se acerco a ellas y vio que había muchísimos ejemplares más de corazón de bruja.

-¿estas loca? Robaste casi todos los ejemplares de la revista-gritó Ginny sorprendida

-no-exclamo Luna acercándose a su amiga y conduciéndola hacia la sala, donde había más cajas.

-compre todas las ediciones de esta semana-grito mientras abría una caja más y sacaba una revista.

-aún así estas loca-exclamo Ginny intentando aguantar sus ganas de reír y burlarse escandalosamente de su amiga.

-el maldito me engaño ¿te das cuenta? Es un maldito-gritó Luna pateando algunas de las cajas.

-tranquila es mejor así, piensa esto, el no tiene revistas que vender, la tuya se va a vender mucho mejor-dijo Ginny intentando animar a su amiga.

-es verdad, bueno, los que compran corazón de bruja al ver que no hay van a comprar mi revista-se animo Luna sonriendo.

-si a menos que el haga una reimpresión-comento Ginny pero al segundo se lamento, Luna comenzó a patear, golpear e intento frustradamente rasguñar las cajas.

-o podemos llevarlas a las tiendas para que las puedan vender-sugirió Ginny algo asustada.

-si eso suena perfecto, yo tengo el día libre-la rubia sonrió y corrió por su abrigo

-suerte-dijo Ginny dando unas palmaditas a la espalda de la chica.

-no seas floja y acompáñame-pidió Luna.

-no, suena muy aburrido eso de ir de tienda a librería y viceversa entregando la revista además tengo trabajo-comento Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos, lo había olvidado, tenía que ir a trabajar y lo más seguro era que Michael la regañara-me voy-gritó y se echo a correr a su habitación, se puso lo primero que encontró y se apareció en San Mungo.

-que bueno que te animaras a venir a trabajar-escuchó la chica, había entrado con todo el disimulo posible y aún así Michael la vio llegar y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de reprenderla.

-ya ves, sentí que me extrañabas y se me hizo injusto hacerte sufrir-comento la chica sonriente, Michael la miro molesto y se dio la media vuelta.

-tienes mucho trabajo así que apúrate-le ordeno tomando algunos pergaminos y se los entrego- y tomate algo que te ves fatal-sugirió saliendo por completo de la habitación, Ginny se miro el rostro y era verdad, tenía unas grandes y terribles ojeras, su piel se veía realmente blanca y su cabello era un desastre-un poquitin de aquí un poquitin de aca-cantaba la chica mezclando algunas pociones que guardaba en su loquer, ya tenía experiencia en eso pues no era la primera vez que asistía al trabajo tras una larga noche de fiesta, bebió por completo la mezcla que preparo y al instante sus ojeras desaparecieron, un brillo especial cubrió su rostro, sonrió-tan bella como siempre-dijo burlonamente mientras intentaba peinar su cabello-hoy será mi día, hoy es un gran día, hoy sabré que no estoy solita por que trabajaré día a día-cantaba la chica muy animadamente, que fiesta aún sentía la música en sus oídos por que aunque la fiesta fue de traje a final de cuentas sus hermanos y varios amigos más habían decidido continuar con una fiesta más relajada en el departamento de alguno de ellos, lo más claro que la chica pudo recordar era una gran bulto de corbatas y sacos, dudaba de cómo había llegado a su depa pero supuso que Luna no había bebido, la chica sonrió sólo de pensar en eso, Luna si debió de estar muy arrepentida de la ultima vez que se puso ebria, al parecer un buen escarmiento alejaba a su amiga del alcohol. Ginny pensaba en muchas cosas mientras hacia su rutina muy bien conocida, acomodar un carrito con una buena variedad de pociones.

-¿Andrew podrías irte a tu camilla?-preguntó Ginny tiernamente a un niño que rondaba por los pasillos.

-como digas, preciosa-dijo el niño sonriendo, Ginny se sorprendió un poco pues el pequeño ya llevaba algunos días en su piso y siempre se negaba rotundamente a hacerle caso e incluso en una ocasión la pateo molesto pero lo que le sorprendió aún más fue ese "preciosa" que el niño había dicho sin pena alguna, hasta había sonado muy coqueto.

-bebe esto-dijo Ginny a otro paciente que apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie, el le obedeció al instante y volvió a caer dormido-tu no te burles, también hay para ti-sonrió Ginny a una niña la cual la miro molesta-Andrew es hora de tus pociones y no quiero que me vuelvas a morder-exclamo Ginny al niño que le sonrió con una gran ternura.

-como tu digas, hermosa-sonrió el niño y abrió la boca.

-andas muy coqueto hoy ¿se puede saber por que?-preguntó la pelirroja midiendo la cantidad de poción que Andrew debía tomar.

-por que hoy te ves mucho más linda que el viernes-confeso el niño y le guiño el ojo.

-¿Quién te enseño eso?-preguntó sorprendida, sabía de varios hombres que eran buenos coqueteando pero muy pocos podía hacerlo con la ternura y confianza con la que ese niño de 5 años lo hacia.

-el de la cama de allá, dice que para conquistar a una linda mujer hay que hablarle bonito-dijo el niño y bebió su poción, Ginny camino hacia la camilla que Andrew había señalado.

-¿por qué no me sorprende?-preguntó Ginny al paciente, este la miro muy molesto.

-lárgate Weasley, hoy no es mi día

-obviamente tampoco es el mió Malfoy y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-sólo quería visitarte, ya sabes-sarcásticamente dijo el rubio y se giro sobre su camilla, dándole la espalda a la chica pero por "desgracia" traía la típica bata de hospital así que al hacerlo dejo su trasero al descubierto.

-desde este ángulo te ves perfecto Malfoy-exclamo Ginny admirando los bien y proporcionados glúteos de Draco, el rubio se tentó el trasero.

-con razón tenía frío-dijo molesto y se volvió a recostar boca arriba.

-así que si le hablas bonito a una chica ella caer redondita-musito Ginny altaneramente.

-contigo funciono-alego Draco sonriendo.

-idiota-agrego la pelirroja-veamos ¿qué tiene el paciente Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny y en sus manos aparecieron unos pergaminos-así que tuviste una intoxicación por la mala preparación de pociones…

-y Blaise es un idiota-continuo Draco muy molesto.

-pero no te preocupes-siguió Ginny y Draco giro los ojos-estarás bien sólo bebe esto.

-ya me dieron mis pociones.

-pero necesitas que te den más-sonrió Ginny

-de acuerdo-Draco dudo unos segundos pero al final estiro la mano y bebió el contenido del frasco que Ginny le estiro, el rubio vacilo por unos segundos, toco su estomago y se paro tan rápido como pudo-baño, baño-gritaba mientras Ginny reía a carcajadas, un sanador que pasaba por ahí le señalo a donde dirigirse, Ginny se poso sobre la puerta a la que entro Draco.

-Aay lo siento pero que tonta fui, te di un purgante en vez de la poción que necesitabas-inocentemente dijo Ginny con un notable rostro de victoria y felicidad.

Sin más apuros y dejando a Draco en el baño Ginny siguió con su ronda matutina, chequeos y emergencias, una que otra vez se sorprendía con las cosas que llegaba a recibir pero nada serio, esa noche le tocaba estar de guardia así que la chica decidió darse un pequeño descanso antes de pasar toda la noche trabajando. A la mañana siguiente dieron de alta a Draco pues aunque necesitaba más reposo el se quejaba a gritos del mal trato que le daban (en especial cierta pelirroja encargada de ese piso y la cual paso toda la noche "cuidándolo") y el montón de trabajo que le esperaba (aunque ese trabajo sólo era –matar a Blaise- como el lo grito). Una de las pocas cosas que Ginny sabía sobre Draco era de su trabajo, el rubio se había hecho de una cadena de tiendas especializadas en pociones por todo Londres (N/A bueno algo así como farmacias pero caseras) ganaba muy buen dinero por que muchos magos preferían comprar la poción ya hecha a prepararla, sus tiendas habían renovado por completo el mundo mágico, muchas personas trabajaban para el e incluso había conseguido quitarle los efectos secundarios a varias pociones y creado algunas nuevas.

Esa tarde al fin tendría su merecido día de descanso así que fue por un poco de café para poder salir sonriendo de San Mungo.

-lindas flores Evanna-sonrió Ginny-¿algún admirador?-río mientras se servía un poco de café.

-si ya lo creo-sonrió Evanna estirando una nota-para una gran (futura) sanadora, gracias por todas tus atenciones-leyó Ginny en voz alta

-sigue leyendo-pidió Evanna.

-para Ginevra Weasley de…

-así es linda, Draco esta agradecido contigo

-sin comentarios-articulo Ginny paralizada y pudo sentir como su rostro se llenaba de color.

-este viernes en el depa de Blaise ¿qué me dices?-preguntó Evanna con una gran sonrisa.

-dudo ser bienvenida

-Blaise me pidió que te invitara y que Luna también fuera

-¿y no nos puede invitar el?

-tu lo pediste-risueña dijo Evanna y salió bailando de la sala de descanso, Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Ginny-le saludo Michael entrando y sirviéndose un café

-¿ocurre algo?

-si necesito pedirte algo-dijo muy serio Michael

-tu dirás

-Cúbreme por hoy y desde mañana serás libre-pidió Michael-sabes que suena bien, desde el jueves hasta el domingo sin hacer nada

-no me tientes Satanás-exclamo Ginny dando un paso para atrás pero la verdad era que esa propuesta era muy tentadora-¿qué vas a hacer?

-te digo pero si me prometes no echarte a llorar-exclamo Michael sonriendo

-prometo no echarme a llorar-recito Ginny con aburrimiento.

-tengo una cita-canto Michael bailando

-¿por eso debería llorar?-preguntó la pelirroja con indiferencia

-claro, todos en este piso sabemos que estas loquita por mi pero yo no puedo corresponder a tu amor, por favor no me odies por ser bonito-pidió Michael sonriendo, Ginny quería darle una gran patada donde más le doliera pero se contuvo y sonrió aún más, pues sabía que Michael tenía un buen tiempo sin salir con una chica.

-oh Michael no rompas mi corazón de esa forma tan dolorosa-dramatizo Ginny.

-lo siento Ginny, no nacimos para estar juntos-exclamo Michael siguiendo el juego de Ginny

-al menos recompénsame por este gran dolor que inunda mi pecho-pidió la chica sonriendo con malicia.

-lo que quieras-dijo Michael que por alguna razón que sólo el conocía esperaba que la chica le pidiera que la besara.

-el lunes puedo llegar tarde

-no, no puedes

-tu eres mi sinodal, sabes que si puedo

-lo siento pero las reglas son las reglas

-tienes razón-desilusionada dijo la chica y Michael se sorprendió que por primera vez no le insistiera por algo-será una lastima que hoy no pueda cubrirte

-¿qué?-grito Michael

-sería un incumplimiento a las reglas que yo, siendo una practicante te cubra a ti que ya eres un sanador-le recordó Ginny sonriendo.

-de acuerdo tu ganas pero te quiero antes del almuerzo-dijo Michael, Ginny beso su mejilla y salió de ahí con muchas ganas de trabajar, haría un muy buen trabajo para que Michael repitiera la situación.

Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche Ginny quería arrepentirse por el trato que había hecho pues caía de sueño así que molesta tuvo que ir una vez más a su loquer para beber un poco de sus pociones, las observo detenidamente.

-Malfoy's-susurró la chica, esa poción fue descubierta por Draco, era muy buena para las resacas por que además de alejar los dolores de cabeza y las nauseas, simulaba 12 hrs. de sueño, gracias a esa poción Malfoy había ganado una cantidad enorme de dinero-no eres tan idiota como te ves-sonrió la chica y volvió al trabajo, esa noche fue agotadora, hechizos mal conjurados con destrozos evidentes, pociones mal hechas, lo que siempre pasaban en su piso, nadie parecía extrañar la ausencia de Michael e incluso un sanador muy joven le había dicho a Ginny que ella era mejor a Michael.

-gracias Ginny-sonrió Michael el jueves por la mañana

-un placer, cuando quieras-se despidió Ginny cuando iba saliendo de San Mungo, camino como era costumbre unas cuantas calles en el Londres muggle para poder ir a una cafetería y comprar algo que no fuera café, después de días donde tu única bebida es el café no te cae nada mal un chocolate caliente, como ella solía decir a quien le preguntaba ¿por que ir a una cafetería muggle y no comprar café?

-un chocolate caliente y una dona por favor-pidió Ginny en la barra.

-que sean dos-escuchó la pelirroja y volteo a ver al dueño de esa varonil voz.

-Draco Malfoy-saludo el chico estirando su mano.

-se que eres Malfoy ¿qué quieres?-preguntó molesta.

-intento ser amable Weasley-reprocho el sin dejar de sonreír

-¿desde cuando un sangre pura es amable con una traidora a la sangre?

-desde que mi familia murió

-lo siento, yo, no…

-no te preocupes eso ni a mi me importa-sonrió Draco aunque Ginny podría jurar que vio en sus ojos tristeza.

-¿y qué se te ofrece?-preguntó la chica.

-mira entiendo que no nos presentamos cordialmente por eso quería saber si podemos empezar de cero-sugirió Draco con una gran sonrisa.

-el viernes pasado fuimos amables, claro que todo cambio cuando supiste que era una Weasley-le recordó la chica.

-claro que no, tu fuiste la que se molesto cuando supiste que era un Malfoy.

-obvio no Malfoy, eres tu el que tiene prejuicios con los demás.

-¿y si es así por que hoy cuando eh sido amable contigo me has respondido tan grosera?-al parecer Draco había conseguido dejar a Ginny sin replica, la chica se sonrojo un poco y bajo la vista-lo ves, ya no soy aquel niño que le gustaba molestarte y tu deberías saberlo muy bien.-agrego Draco y Ginny se quedo pensando, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Draco perteneció a la orden del fénix y había arriesgado muchas cosas.

-pero ¿Cómo quieres que sea amable contigo si tuviste todo una vida insultándome?

-por eso estoy aquí, aprende a madurar

-no soy una inmadura-chillo Ginny haciendo un puchero, cosa la cual la hizo ver como una niña de 5 años que reclama un dulce, Draco sonrió.

-claro que no eres inmadura-sarcásticamente dijo el rubio, Ginny se ruborizo-bueno Weasley ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?-preguntó el chico coquetamente.

-Ginny ¿qué haces aquí?-escucho la pelirroja-y con este…¿Malfoy?-preguntó Harry Potter con molestia.

-así es Potter-dijo Draco sonriendo.

-¿qué demonios haces con el Ginny?-preguntó Harry viendo a la chica, por una fracción de segundo la chica dudo sobre que hacer, Draco la miro con confianza y Harry con molestia, tal vez su reacción debía ser obvia.

-nada-agrego la pelirroja.

-¿te esta molestando?-preguntó Harry preocupado.

-el único que esta molestando eres tu-respondió Draco molesto

-callate Malfoy, Ginny tengo boletos para una obra de teatro muggle¿qué me dices?

-¿que no llegues tarde y lleves abrigo por que hace mucho frió?-preguntó Draco sarcásticamente.

-métete en tus asuntos Malfoy.

-este es mi asunto Potter.

-lárgate Malfoy, no eres bienvenido

-el que ah venido a interrumpir fuiste tu Potter ¿por qué no te vas por donde llegaste?

-yo vine a ver a Ginny no a ti, mejor vete

-yo llegue antes

-pues con mayor razón lárgate, ya llevas mucho tiempo molestando

-el que esta molestando eres tu Potter, vete

-no me voy, vine a ver a Ginny no a ti.

-pero yo llevo aquí más tiempo-chillo Draco haciendo un puchero.

-yo llevo buscando a Ginny todo el día-chillo Harry con un lindo y tierno puchero cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Ginny!-gritaron los dos chicos al ver la puerta del local cerrarse, Ginny acababa de salir, la verdad era que todo fue muy gracioso y divertido, hasta un tanto halagador pero ella no podía permitir ese tipo de actitudes y menos cuando era a ella a la que llamaban inmadura.

-¿terminaron de pelear?-preguntó risueña.

-no peleamos-comento Harry triunfante- el de ya se va

-no, te vas tu

-yo llevo más tiempo buscándola

-yo tengo más tiempo con ella

-y yo ya me quiero ir, adios-dijo Ginny y siguió caminando.

-no espera, Ginny ¿qué me dices de la obra de teatro?

-lo siento Harry pero estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño

-pero es hasta la noche¿paso por ti a las 7?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa coqueta

-si-articulo Ginny sonriendo como idiota¿Cómo había olvidado ese brillo tan especial en los ojos de Harry? Esa sonrisa tan hermosa seguía igual que siempre, esos labios tan rosas, ese cabello tan despeinado, Ginny pensaba en cada una de las grandes virtudes físicas de Harry mientras sonreía como una demente.

-Ginny-gritó Draco molesto, la chica lo miro-yo quería invitarte a salir

-pero no lo hiciste-sugirió Harry sonriendo-¿Ginny te llevo a tu depa?

-Evanna te lo abra dicho, hay una fiesta este viernes y ojala fueras con Luna-agrego Draco con un aire dolido pero serio.

-nos encantara ir-dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente mientras Ginny intentaba reaccionar ¿Draco quería invitarla a salir, eso de plano la había dejado fuera de si

-tu no estas invitado Potter-le recordó Draco sonriendo-adiós Ginny-se despidió el rubio, la pelirroja se quedo helada¿la había llamado Ginny? Si, así era y para el gusto de la chica se escuchaba muy bien desde los labios de el.

-Draco-grito la chica y el volteo a verla-gracias por las flores, son hermosas-le dijo, el rubio sonrió encantadoramente y siguió su camino, Harry la miraba molesto pero ella se sentía muy bien.

-lo siento Harry pero lo había olvidado, Luna quiere que la acompañe a no se que cosa-reacciono la chica, por muy encantador que era no podía caer a sus pies al chasquido de sus dedos, debía ser fuerte, si Harry intentaba regresar con ella le iba a costar, por que ella no era ninguna chica fácil-ya será otro día cuando salgamos-sonrió la chica

-¿y mañana?-preguntó el sin intentar mostrar lo molesto que estaba

-ya has oído, iré con Draco a una fiesta-le recordó sonriendo, Harry se molesto, la furia era visible en sus ojos.

-de acuerdo, el sábado te busco para ver si podemos salir-sonrió el chico y se dio la media vuelta. La chica se quedo de pie, había sido tan lindo todo eso, Draco era bueno para darle celos a Harry, si Draco quería jugar con ella, ella no se iba a negar por que a fin de cuentas Harry siempre había sido el amor de su vida y que mejor un poco de trabajo para que el chico aprendiera a valorarla.

**_Notas de la Auto0o0ra:_**  
_pues mil grax a sus r+r! mi plan malevolo era actualizar la proxima semanita pero me han motivado a hacerlo0o0 antes ! q buen plan q les st gustando mi FF y ya sabn, hay q djar r+r pa q yo sea "JELIZ" mmm q ? no pus ya nomás unas cositas q ya luego les comento0o0, sq me nknta! jeje si ya bye!_

_**Respuesta a algunos r+r:**_

**iLe:** grax x tu r+r y actualizo tan pronto como puedo0o0!  
**Aine Cassiel:** pus ya ves! la vnganza no c dio pero fue divertido ¿no? jejeje grax x l r+r  
**odmalfoy:** publiko tan rapido0o0 como puedo y grax x el r+r!  
**florentina:** jajaja grax x l r+r! y si espero yo tmbn q Ginny c qd con Draco0o0  
**silginny:** espeor te gustará est Chap! esta divertido0o0 ¿no?  
**peque:**yo tmbn spro q sigas leyendo0o0 y dgs r+r! jajaja byee!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclimer:** Lospersonajes son de j. k. Rowling y shalala shalala yo sólo osy dueña de la rara, lok y algo tonta historia, sin más que decir les dejo leer pero no sin antes ofrecer una disculpa x demorar en publikr!!! ahora si bso0o0o0s!_

-oh Blaise creo que no te odio tanto como ayer-dijo Draco en forma de saludo al llegar al departamento que compartía con su amigo.

-eso me alegra-exclamo Blaise saliendo de su escondite por que cuando Draco salió del hospital lo había correteado por todo el departamento conjurando hechizos a diestra y siniestra con todas las intensiones de dañar lo mayor posible a su amigo aunque lo único que había conseguido fue destrozar por completo el departamento.

-pero aún me debes una-sonrió Draco mirando lo asustado que estaba su amigo.

-mientras no me quieras matar soy feliz-agrego Blaise acercándose al rubio aunque no dejaba de cubrirse con un cojín el rostro- ¿y dime por que ya no me odias tanto?

-Potter, si hubieras visto su rostro cuando me vio con la Weasley

-¿Potter los vio juntos?

-si y fue genial, estaba que se moría el muy idiota

-¿sólo eso? Creí que Ginevra había aceptado salir contigo

-por culpa de Potter no lo hizo pero por mi no acepto salir con el-exclamo Draco con triunfo pues había logrado escuchar toda la conversación que ambos chicos tuvieran, claro, todo fue sin que ellos lo vieran.

-bueno al menos eso es un avance

-¿avance para que?

-pues para que estés con Ginevra

-yo no quiero estar con ella-se defendió el rubio

-como sea, un lindo detalle el de las flores-se burlo Blaise y recibió un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Draco-se supone que ya no me odiabas

-ya no te odio por hacerme ir al hospital pero si por tu estupidez de enviarle flores a Weasley y decir que eran de mi parte

-sólo te ayudaba

-ayúdame con esto-pidió Draco dando un puñetazo más al ya adolorido brazo de Blaise.

-y tu ayúdame a mi-exclamo Blaise arrojando a su amigo el cojín que tanto había estado cubriendo parte de su rostro, tras eso se echo a correr tan a prisa como pudo pero Draco fue más rápido y le hizo caer con un fácil movimiento de varita.

-estamos a mano, suena bien eso de molestar a Potter usando a Weasley-sonrió Draco.

-si, es un buen pretexto para acercarte a Ginevra

-no me quiero acercar a ella

-vamos, gracias a mi pasaste todo una noche con ella

-me dio un purgante-gritó Draco sobando su abdomen

-ese es amor del bueno-se burlo Blaise "maternalmente"

-¿enamorarme yo? Es más fácil que te enamores tú de Lunatica Lovegood a que yo me enamore de pobretona Weasley

-no podrás negarme de que están muy bien

-yo no digo que sean feas, al contrario Weasley esta más bella que nunca-dijo Draco recordando el rostro de Ginny-pero yo no fui hecho para el amor…

-…te falta mucho por vivir-finalizó Blaise, pues esa era la oración que Draco recitaba cada vez que conocía a una chica nueva aunque Blaise pudo notar el breve cambio en esa oración ya que llamaba "bella" a Ginny en vez de "buena" como salía decir.

-así es-sonrió Draco hinchado de orgullo pues ya varias chicas habían intentado atraparlo y ninguna lo había conseguido, a excepción de Pansy P. pues ella le había destrozado el corazón cuando apenas tenía 20.

-pero no te fíes, ella ya ah sufrido mucho así que de un pasatiempo no pasaras

-no quiero algo más

-cuídate amigo, ella si esta dispuesta a jugar contigo

-y yo también

-me dolería verte sufrir-agrego con un tono comprensivo ignorando cada replica de su amigo.

-a mi no me duele verte sufrir idota y deja de insinuar que puedo enamorarme y más si se trata de esa Weasley.

-bueno ya te dije-sonrió Blaise-¿salimos a comer?-preguntó cambiando el tema y dejando a Draco con un molesto rostro.

-entiende algo amigo, Weasley es linda y esta buena, me encantaría tenerla en mi cama más de una vez pero nunca en mi corazón-declaro Draco tomando a su amigo por la corbata.

-entendido-articulo Blaise viendo lo molesto que se notaba su amigo y entendiendo que el se había tomado muy enserio sus bromas.-¿así que Potter regreso?-preguntó el chico negro intentando una vez más cambiar el tema.

-así es, hubieras visto el rostro con el que Weasley lo ve, se nota que aún le quiere-dijo Draco recordando la sonrisa de loca con la que estaba Ginny.

-fue su amor de estudiante, como el tuyo fue el de Pansy

-no quiero hablar de ella y donde se te ocurra volver a mencionarla dejare mis estupidos juegos y te haré unos cuantos_ crucio_, tiene tanto que no los hago pero aún no pierdo la practica.

-lo siento pero…

-…pero nada, ella esta muerta para mi-finalizo Draco saliendo del departamento, Blaise se quedo muy quieto ya que era la primera vez que Draco se ponía tan agresivo al escuchar de Pansy, siempre se molestaba y se daba por ofendido cuando alguien comentaba algo sobre ella pero nunca tenía esa brusca reacción.-no pienso esperarte todo el día-gritó el rubio desde la entrada al elevador, Blaise tomo tan rápido como pudo su abrigo y salió tras su amigo…

o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Harry te invito a salir?-gritó Luna emocionada tras el largo relato de su amiga.

-no grites-alego Ginny tan roja como su cabello, no llevaba mucho de haber llegado a su departamento y como en el ya estaba Luna no dudo ni un momento en contarle todo lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿a qué hora pasa por ti?-preguntó Luna aún emocionada

-no acepte salir con el-sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿qué?-gritó la rubia sin creer lo que su amiga le acababa de decir

-que no acepte salir con el

-¿pero por qué?

-no lo sé, sólo no quise

-haz vivido esperando volver a verlo y ahora que lo ves y hasta te invita a salir ¿lo rechazas?

-ya lo había visto en la tienda de los gemelos

-¿por qué no me contaste?

-no lo creí importante-comento Ginny

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Luna dejándose caer el sillón rojo de Ginny.

-ni yo-agrego Ginny cayendo junto a su amiga-esta tan guapo, tan perfecto como siempre pero no se por una fracción de segundo volví a hundirme en sus ojos a volver a desear estar entre sus brazos y hasta creí necesitar besar un vez más sus labios pero Draco me hizo volver a la realidad, el me dejo por otra y yo no seré presa fácil

-me alegro por ti amiga, esta bien que te des tu lugar por que si quiere volver contigo al menos debe sufrir un rato

-lo mismo pensé-sonrió Ginny

-y Malfoy es la mejor opción para darle celos, jamás creí emocionarme por saber que Malfoy entra en tu vida-se burlo Luna.

-o en mi cama-rió Ginny imaginándose a Draco junto a ella, en una noche de fiesta y ambos terminando en una cómoda cama pero de repente esa imagen de vio interrumpida por una en la que estaba el y ella como una pareja, emocionándose por un simple contacto de sus manos, comprando helado y paseando por el callejón Diagon, golpeo su frente con esperanza de borrar esa tonta imagen y miro sonriente a Luna, Draco sólo podía ser bueno para darle celos a Harry.

-¿iremos a la fiesta?-preguntó Luna, Ginny tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y se puso un tanto colorada.

-claro-rió la pelirroja-no estaría mal que vieras a Zabini

-ni me hables de ese idiota aún siento mi orgullo algo incompleto

-no podrás negarme que te hizo ver tu suerte-se burló Ginny teniendo como respuesta el cojín sobre su nariz.

-búrlate todo lo que quieras pero al menos yo ya conseguí estar con el tu apenas harás tu luchita

-ni que tuviera muchas ganas de ligarme a Draco-se sonrojo Ginny

-¿Draco? Yo me refería a Harry-se extraño Luna-¿piensas en Draco?

-no-grito Ginny aún más roja que su cabello-hay que ir a comer algo-dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la vista de su amiga, Luna contenta decidió no indagar en el tema ya que hay veces que el silencio dice más que mil palabras.

Esa noche Luna y Ginny tuvieron una agradable sesión de belleza en su departamento, era divertido hacer eso al estilo muggle aunque era un tanto dolorosa cuando se metían con la cera caliente para depilar sus piernas. A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno, no sabía que iba a hacer en toda la mañana pero si estaba segura de lo que haría en la noche, no pensaba conquistar a Draco pero si divertirse un rato con el.

Justo a las 6 de la tarde ambas chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, llevaban algún tiempo sin demorarse tanto en vestirse pero ambas sintieron la necesidad de que esa noche debían lucir más bellas que nunca, cosa la cual no les costo ningún trabajo, pequeñas faldas y ajustadas playeras las hacían lucir sexy's sin caer en lo vulgar y el maquillaje adecuado las hizo parecer chicas tiernas pero muy deseables para tener de compañía.

-Evanna va a pasar por nosotras-le recordó Ginny a Luna pues la chica estaba molesta de no saber donde sería la fiesta.

-Ginny quiero hablar contigo antes de ir a la fiesta

-tu dirás

-¿haz pensado en casarte?

-si todas las noches desde que era niña-rió Ginny sin entender a donde iría esa platica

-hablo enserio

-yo también-exclamo la pelirroja sintiéndose un tanto extraña por lo seria que estaba su amiga.

-¿te imaginas como sería tu vida sin mi?

-no entiendo

-claro, si te casas no seguirías viviendo conmigo

-eso es obvio

-¿sería normal que yo me molestara por que tu te cases y yo me quede sola?

-sería raro pero creo que tu lo entenderías, digo, no por siempre seremos las solteronas-se burlo Ginny ya que veía muy lejano el día en el que ella se casara.

-ok-sonrió Luna aliviada.

-ok-acepto Ginny algo extrañada por lo feliz que lucía su amiga, el timbre sonó justo cuando Ginny quería hacer una pregunta más sobre esa platica pero creyó extraño que su amiga pensara en casarse por que aunque así fuera ¿con quién se podría casar?.

-hola chicas guapas ¿listas para una noche de fiesta?-saludo Evanna.

-como siempre-respondió Luna muy alegre, las 3 chicas llegaron a la casa de Blaise en el auto y aunque el chico viviera en un departamento con Draco la fiesta no tendría lugar en el pues era muy pequeño para la gran fiesta que darían.

-hello guapos-saludo Evanna besando las mejillas de Blaise, Draco y Lucian aunque a este último lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

-hola preciosa-le sonrió Lucian y ambos chicos se marcharon a bailar, un silencio incomodo se formo entre los 4 chicos restantes.

-te ves preciosa Luna-el primero en hablar fue Blaise con una sonrisa picara y conquistadora.

-piérdete idiota-respondió la nombrada caminando hacia la barra.

-no es tu día amigo-se burló Draco, Blaise mostró una ancha sonrisa.

-así me gustan, fieras, por que son más salvajes en la cama-dijo Blaise risueño y se marcho en busca de Luna o tal vez sólo de alguna bebida.

-que te diviertes-sonrió Draco marchándose por el mismo lugar que su amigo.

-¿qué qué?-pensó Ginny ofendida¿a que jugaba ese rubio de pacotilla? . ¿Cree q por se el de la fiesta tiene derecho a tratar de esa manera, tan poco educada, a sus invitados? Pero que era todo eso ¿Por qué la pelirroja se sentía tan ofendida del trato que le dio Draco? No cabía duda de que a una mujer no se le hace eso, pensó la chica, camino molesta hacia la barra pidió un poco de Hidromiel y se sentó contemplando todo eso

-¿por qué tan divertida?-le preguntó un chico alto de cabello castaño

-por que estoy sola y quiero quedarme así-respondió amablemente y el chico algo ofendido se marcho.

-hidromiel, tan buen compañero como siempre-recitó la chica estirando su vaso para que el cantinero lo llenará de nuevo y así paso la hora restante, cuanto chico se acercaba ella se iba y cuanto vaso de hidromiel llenaba terminaba vacío.

-necesito un baño-se burlo la pelirroja con el cantinero, se puso de pie con toda la agilidad que le restaba, se estrello unas cuantas veces con algunas personas que bailaban pero su ancha sonrisa (gracias a lo "alegre" que se sentía) no se difuminaba de su rostro.

-esta casa no puede estar tan grande-se quejo en la puerta de la segunda habitación a la que entraba pero fue hasta las quinta cuando encontró el baño, cuando estuvo en el retrete sintió los ojos cansados y deseo dormir un rato pero sus deseos por seguir bebiendo eran más grandes, regreso por el mismo camino que había llegado pero le estaba costando trabajo ya que no recordaba muy bien por que pasillos había andado, doblo a la izquierda, unos cuantos pasos por la derecha hasta que se dio por vencida.

-estoy perdida-murmuro molesta y se sentó en la alfombra pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de ser encontrada, la música se oía lejana y las personas que buscaban un lugar más privado habían desaparecido varios pasillos atrás, indignada se puso de pie y decidió seguir su camino pues al fin y al cabo, algún día tenían que encontrarla justo cuando en un pasillo más estaba por dar vuelta el sonido de una botella romperse le hizo regresar unos pasos más, estaba frente a una gran puerta de roble y sin miedo entró.

Escucho los sollozos de un chico pero la poca iluminación de la sala la hacían no poder ver a quien lloraba.

-quien anda ahí-escuchó la chica, la piel se le erizo pero pudo reconocer la voz.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó un poco asustada y miro por donde creyó escuchar la voz a unos pasos de ella estaban unos cómodos y grandes sillones rojos y sentado en uno de ellos estaba el rubio con una botella en la mano y algunas otras en el suelo.

-¿qué se te perdió Weasley?-cuestiono el chico molesto.

-a decir verdad me eh perdido completa, no se donde estoy-respondió Ginny risueña y se sentó cerca de Draco.

-este es el estudio y es al lado contrario de la fiesta, estas muy perdida-se burlo Draco muy risueño, tal vez por lo que llevaba tomando le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar pero sin duda alguna sabía disimularlo muy bien.

-ni te burles por que al menos yo no lloro por estar perdida

-yo no estoy perdido

-pero si estas llorando-exclamo Ginny sintiendo la victoria de esa pequeña riña, Draco se quedo sin replica-¿y por qué lloras?-y no era que le importará saber la respuesta.

-métete en tus asuntos-agresivamente respondió Draco y dio un gran trago a la botella que sostenía para después arrojarla y tomar una más.

-¿estas dolido?- se burlo Ginny

-¿acaso es la misma rutina que sigues cuando tu lo estas?

-tal vez

-así que te haz puesto ebria recordando a Potter-rió Draco soltando una gran carcajada- es típico en las chicas tontas como tu llorar por un idiota como el

-lo sé pero dime ¿por qué idiota llora un chico tonto como tu?-cuestionó la pelirroja, Draco se quedo un momento sin articular palabra y sin hacer ningún movimiento, Ginny intentaba verle fijamente pero ya le costaba trabajo enfocar imágenes, el rubio saco un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo arrojo.

-linda invitación pero ¿quién se casa?-preguntó la pelirroja sacando del sobre una linda invitación blanca.

-lee y cállate-respondió Draco molesto y con una nueva lagrima cayendo por su rostro.

-Pansy Parkinson y Robert Willson tienen el honor de invitarte a shalala, shalala-leyó la pelirroja-¿quién es Robert?

-el idiota que me robo a la mujer de mi vida

-¿Parkinson?

-no imbecil a la que dará el banquete-sarcásticamente respondió el rubio.

-¿si amaste a Parkinson?

-dudo haber dejado de hacerlo

-pero siempre la tratabas muy mal-recordó la chica, pues más de una vez llego a ver a Pansy llorando por culpa de Draco

-cállate, que Potter y tu empalagaban al colegio y aún así el te dejo por otra.

-ni me lo recuerdes-exclamo Ginny tomando la botella de Draco, vacío por completo su contenido y después la arrojo muy lejos de ella.

-¿aún lo amas?-preguntó el rubio tomando una botella más

-también dudo haber dejado de hacerlo

-pero lo rechazaste ¿por qué?

-tu lo dijiste, él me dejo por otra y yo no soy su premio de consolación-amargamente respondió Ginny-supe que te ibas a casar con Parkinson ¿qué paso?

-no quiero hablar de eso

-si te embriagas por ella al menos dime por que-exclamo Ginny, Draco dudo unos momentos pero al final comenzó a hablar:

-cuando le pedí matrimonio no estaba seguro de querer casarme pero después de eso nuestra relación cambio mucho, no había un día que no pasará con ella y lo considerará el mejor día, quise portarme lo mejor posible, recompensarla por cada lagrima que le había robado, me esforzaba por hacerla feliz a veces sus cursilerías me molestaban pero cuando dejo de hacerlas empecé a extrañarlas, un día la fui a buscar a casa de sus padres y me encontré con la noticia de que se había ido a Francia con una de sus amigas, me dijeron que iba a buscar el vestido de novia pero que regresaría al día siguiente y así pasaron dos semanas-continuo Draco haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para no saltarse a llorar pero las lagrimas caían lentamente rodando por sus rojas mejillas-en la tercera semana sólo su amiga regreso… yo estaba devastado, me sentía derrotado e incompleto, fui a Francia con ilusiones de que regresará conmigo pero ya era tarde, había conocido a un idiota, hablamos por mucho tiempo, le grite que nunca la ame y que si me casaba con ella era sólo por compromiso pero ella me agredió más, me dijo que algún día me amo pero que estaba harta de mi y que ese imbecil que había conocido era todo lo que yo jamás le di, ahora me invita a su boda la muy maldita-limpió una lagrima más pero ninguna más cayó, Draco era muy fuerte y necesitaba desahogarse pero no llorando.

-estuve enamorada de el desde que tenía 10, mis manos sudaban cuando lo veía y mis pernas se volvían de gelatina, quise olvidarlo con más chicos pero simplemente no lo conseguía después ese partido de quidditch cambio mi vida, ese día fui la mujer más feliz del mundo mágico, me sentí superior a todos pero como mi felicidad llego se fue, cuando acabo la guerra creí que al fin íbamos a poder ser los magos más felices de Inglaterra, el vivía en la madriguera, todos los días para mi eran lindos por que el estaba conmigo pero de repente se comenzó a portar frió, indiferente, algo estaba cambiando en el, su mirada ya no era la misma, sus brazos ya no me daban calor, sus labios no me sabían igual, sabía que algo andaba mal, quise hablar con el más de una vez pero el siempre me dijo que eran alucinaciones mías pero yo sabía que no era así, un día fui al callejón Diagon, pensaba comprarle algo, quería salvar nuestra relación y fue cuando lo vi, estaba con ella, una estupida, cuando me vio creí que iría hacía mi para decirme que ella sólo era una aventura y creo que si me hubiera dicho que era una amiga y que no la había besado aunque yo los hubiera visto juntos, yo… le hubiera creído sin pensarlo lo hubiera perdonado pero esa disculpa nunca llego, el me ignoro y se fue con ella, en la madriguera me dijo que no le gustaba la idea de cómo me había enterado pero que eso era mejor a que yo me siguiera haciendo daño, el muy cobarde…no lo soporte, nadie sabía la existencia de esa chica, mis padres creyeron que había sido yo la que lo termino por capricho, no lo soporte más y me fui de casa, viví con los gemelos, cada noche y a cada amanecer lo recordaba, llore por el infinidad de noches, sufría por el sabiendo que el estaba con otra, su traición no me hizo olvidarle, ahora el muy idiota regresa a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si al chasquido de sus dedos yo estuviera junto el-Ginny no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, Draco la había escuchado atento como ella lo escucho a el, se sintió conectado con la chica y sin dudarlo lo abrazo, no pensaba que ella dejará de llorar pero al menos si consolarla y secar sus lagrimas.

-la diferencia es que el volvió para luchar por ti, ella se va a casar-dijo Draco intentando calmar a Ginny pues ya llevaba varios minutos llorando

-no quiero ser fácil para el, quiero que realmente luche-grito Ginny con coraje

-y va a luchar

-¿pero como? Si al chasquido de sus dedos yo voy a caer una vez más a sus pies

-yo te voy a ayudar

-¿Cómo? . ¿qué puedes hacer?

-aún no lo se pero será agradable molestar a Potter un rato-Draco formo una sonrisa en sus labios, Ginny se separo de el para contemplarlo, limpió una lagrima que caía por su barbilla y también sonrió.

-¿seguro?-preguntó manteniendo la calma

-te lo prometo, el va a aprender a valorarte…-el rubio la abrazo una vez más y ambos un poco más relajados siguieron bebiendo pues esa era una noche de fiesta no de lamentos.

O0o0o

**Notas de la Autora**: Espero0o que Les Gustará Mucho0 Este Chap! y Enserio0 Que No0o fue Mi Intención Demo0o0o0rar Tanto En Publikarlo0 Pero0 La EskueLa Me MAta, N AlguNo0s R+R Les Conte Que Vo0y a La Eskuela de Lunes a Sabado0 Asi Q imaginen Lo LimitaDa Que Ando De Tiemp00ooo0o, A FinaLes D Est Mes Salgo0 de Vacaciones Así Que Ya Muy Prntoo El Pro0ximo0 Chap EstaRá Por Aki, Sin Más Que DeciR EspeR0o0 me Degn un r+r y Me Digan Que TaL Vo0oy, ComenTaRio0s, QueJas Y SuGeRencias son BienVeniDaAaAs!

Atte:

ê—(•·÷MÏ©H€LL€÷·•)—ê


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a j.k.rowling y a mi solo la rara y tonta historia

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó con gran de ganas de ir al…

-baño-murmuro la chica tallándose los ojos e intentando mirar en donde se encontraba, un lugar muy poco alumbrado para su gusto pero antes de continuar inspeccionando el lugar (o mejor dicho criticar el lugar) accedió a ponerse de pie y salir de esa habitación-demonios yo y mi ausencia de un mapa-dijo molesta viendo hacía ambos pasillos puesto que hacía la derecha como a la izquierda todo parecía igual-sin olvidar las ganas de un baño-recordó y acepto ir por la derecha doblo a la izquierda, tres pasos más, una puerta otra puerta y más puertas con ausencias de algún escusado-¿tantas habitaciones y ningún baño?-exclamo algo irritada-los ricos si que son locos-aseguro dándose por vencida y haciendo esfuerzos descomunales para recorrer el mismo camino de regreso a la misma habitación que esa noche había compartido con Draco-hey bello durmiente despierta-gritó la chica al ver al rubio acostado y durmiendo angelicalmente en un sofá aunque claro, su rara posición no lo hacía ver cómodo-Draco, vamos, despierta-zangoloteo al rubio hasta que el medio abrió un ojo-quiero ir al baño-dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-te doy permiso de ir al baño-recito Draco posando su mano en la frente de la chica.

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso-reclamo Ginny-no se donde esta el baño.

-pues búscalo-exclamo Draco sin mostrar interés por ponerse en pie.

-ya lo intente y no hay nada que parezca un baño

-si serás… Weasley-agrego risueño el rubio al ver lo desesperada que lucia la pelirroja por la falta de un escusado.

-ni te burles que apuesto mil galeones a que tu también necesitas uno

-¿y hacerte perder todo tu dinero?, no Weasley, nunca hay que apostar lo que no se tiene

-haaggh-algo ofendida la chica aventó el cojín más cercano al rostro de Draco y salió de la habitación hecha una furia, lo malo es que una vez más fuera de ella no sabía ni a que lado dirigirse.

-ven aquí o te perderás-exclamo Draco, Ginny algo frustrada ya había empezado a caminar pero ahora por la izquierda.

-te ves fatal-dijo Ginny al ver lo despeinado que estaba el rubio.

-como se nota que no haz encontrado el baño

-¿qué tiene eso que ver con lo mal que te ves?

-es lógico que no has tenido oportunidad de mirarte en un espejo-respondió Draco sintiendo el triunfo en sus manos, Ginny se toco la cara pero sabía bien que lo mal que debía estar su maquillaje no era algo que pudiera sentir así que más resignada acaricio su cabello intentando peinarlo con sus dedos. –vamos Weasley, el baño nos espera-sonrió el rubio para sólo dar un par de pasos y abrir la puerta que justamente estaba frente a la que ellos habitaban.

-¿eso era todo?

-si esto es todo-exclamo Draco girando la perilla-adelante-sonrió como buen caballero dejando que Ginny pasara primero.

-esto es una habitación más-gritó molesta pues sospechaba no poder aguantar más.

-no es una habitación más, es una recamara y al fondo esta la puerta del baño-agrego Draco señalando hacia donde la puerta que Ginny tanto anhelaba se encontraba, la pelirroja sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y corrió hacia su dichoso baño en cambio Draco opto por recostarse en algo más cómodo que un simple sofá y se acurruco en la gran y única cama de la habitación, era muy cómoda o al menos así lo noto la pelirroja cuando tras un par de minutos salió del baño.

-tu turno-dijo sonriente y esperando a que Draco se pusiera de pie para que ella también pudiera acostarse.

-sólo un favor-pidió Draco

-¿que?

-no babees-dijo el rubio risueño y entro al baño antes de que una almohada despeinara a un más su lacio cabello.

-no babeo-exclamo Ginny cuando el chico salió del baño.

-de eso no estoy seguro y esa es mi colcha favorita y odiaría que la llenaras de baba

-lo dices como si fuera tuya

-es mía

-estamos en casa de Zabini

-al menos sabes donde estas

-si lo se y también se que esta no puede ser tu habitación

-pues para que lo sepas si lo es

-aja-exclamo Ginny sin credibilidad

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones

-no las estoy pidiendo

-es mía y no quiero baba en ella-gritó Draco haciendo un puchero

-como si mil chicas no pasarán por esta cama

-pues no son mil

-bueno decenas, si eso te hace sentir mejor

-ninguna chica a estado en esta cama-gritó Draco perdiendo la compostura.

-ahora vendrás con el cuento de que el gran e idiota de Malfoy es virgen

-no digo que lo sea sólo te digo que en esta cama no a entrado ni entrará una chica.

-yo estoy en ella

-no, estas sobre ella, no en ella

-ay como sea el caso es que soy chica y estoy aquí-exclamo Ginny con un poco de triunfo, lo raro era que ni ella entendía por que se sentía con victoria.

-no cabe duda que eres una Weasley

-y tu un Malfoy pero dejemos eso de las familias a un lado y cuéntame¿Cómo es que esta es tu habitación?

-eres muy chismosita ¿no crees?

-me gusta estar informada que es diferente

-si tu lo dices

-hay ok soy chismosa ahora cuenta el chisme

-pues si así es esta es mi habitación

-tienes una gran mansión y aparte una habitación en la mansión Zabini

-por si no lo recuerdas esa mansión fue mía hasta que mis padres murieron

-…

-como sea, el caso es que mis padres me querían matar y Blaise me ofreció ocultarme aquí

-un gran detalle

-si lo se

-y ahora cuéntame por que ninguna chica entra aquí

-por que para mis amigas esta el departamento

-¿amigas?

-si a-mi-gas

-por lo que se has salido como con mil chicas y… ¿ninguna de ellas ah sido tu novia?

-así es

-¿tan mal amante eres?

-no-gritó rojo de furia el rubio.

-¿entonces?

-no te voy a dar explicaciones de mi vida

-así que si eres un pésimo amante

-no

-¿Quién lo diría? Malfoy "el gran Draco Malfoy" es pésimo en la cama-canturreo Ginny.

-como se nota que nunca la has compartido conmigo-exclamo Draco intentando mantener la compostura

-y ni lo estaré

-eso es lo que tu crees-seductoramente agrego el rubio acercándose lenta y cuidadosamente a la pelirroja, Ginny sintió como su piel se erizo al instante, un suspiro despedido por Draco hizo que la chica se paralizara-tienes razón es algo que nunca sabrás-alegremente dijo el rubio al ver que lo poco que había hecho había estremecido por completo a Ginny.

-muérete-dijo Ginny intentando reaccionar.

-no, me necesitas

-claro que no

-¿tan rápido olvidaste nuestra platica de anoche?-preguntó mordazmente el rubio.

-no pero…

-vamos Weasley es algo que nos conviene a los dos

-tu no ganarías nada

-claro que si

-molestar a Harry no suena como "el gran triunfo"

-lo se pero anoche lo estuve pensando, Pansy siempre te odio así que ir contigo a su boda será mi mejor regalo

-eso no lo habíamos hablado

-lo se pero así suena a un trato justo-agrego Draco y Ginny pensó en sus palabras por que sabía bien que eso les convenía a ambos.

-de acuerdo, tu me ayudarás a darle celos a Harry y yo iré contigo a la boda de Parkinson

-o.k. pero esto debe tener sus reglas

-pues tu dirás.

-estas de acuerdo que de un día para otro no podemos ser una pareja

-si lo se

-entonces sólo saldremos juntos, ya sabes, ir a cenar a fiestas, nunca diremos que somos novios

-no lo seremos-interrumpió la pelirroja

-dime algo que no sepa-burlonamente exclamo el chico

-sólo haremos que Harry nos vea juntos-continuo la chica como si aquel comentario de Draco no lo hubiera escuchado.

-así es

-bueno pues si no te molesta desearía ir a buscar a Luna

-de acuerdo

-una última cosa antes de irme

-¿quieres saber como volver a la sala de la fiesta?-preguntó Draco con ganas de burlarse de la chica un rato

-si, bueno, aparte

-entonces dime

-llevo una vida con fiestas de este tipo, bebiendo hasta el amanecer, bailando, cayendo y ese tipo de cosas

-aja

-y siempre es lo mismo sólo que hoy a pasado algo muy diferente

-aja

-¿qué hay de la típica resaca?

-hasta que lo notas, realmente creí que eras tonta

-cállate y contesta

-eres muy tonta ¬¬… ¿sabes a lo que me decido?

-si, bueno no del todo pero se algo

-¿qué sabes?

-que tienes una cadena de pociones y te dedicas a eso

-aja ¿qué más sabes?

-¿que eres millonario?

-eso siempre lo has sabido

-ay entonces no se

-pues verás mi querida Ginny, me decido a inventar nuevas pociones pero ahora también lo hago con los vicios

-explícate

-pues que lo que bebimos ayer no fue un hidromiel cualquiera es un nuevo producto

-¿me usaste de conejillo de indias?

-ni siquiera te invite a beber conmigo

-cierto, bueno pues sigue contando

-Ginny ¿de que sirve un hidromiel que no te embriague?

-de nada

-pero ¿de que te sirve una resaca?

-no sirve para nada

-así es, estuve diseñando este nuevo producto, te embriagas, vives la fiesta pero con dormir al menos 2 horas los efectos del alcohol desaparecen de tu cuerpo

-¿enserio?

-¿tienes nauseas?

-no

-¿dolor de cabeza?

-no

-¿y aún así dudas de que funcione?-preguntó Draco y Ginny se sintió tan estupida como nunca se había sentido por hacer esa pregunta.

-si no fueras Draco Malfoy ahora mismo te besaría

-doy gracias por ser Draco Malfoy-rió el rubio recibiendo como respuesta un "tierno" manotazo por parte de Ginny, ambos chicos sonrieron y se dispusieron a ir en busca de sus amigos

-me duele decir esto pero… eres un genio-exclamo Ginny, ninguno había dicho nada en todo su trayecto pero justo antes de bajar por unas escaleras que a la chica se le hacían conocidas y sospechando que pronto se encontraría con Luna y no diría eso en público, la chica se lo dijo.

-lo se-sonriente exclamo el rubio lleno de jubilo

-Luna-gritó Ginny antes de que su piel se poblara por un intenso rojo y los deseos de despellejar a alguien la invadieran, pocos metros después escucho respuesta de su amiga, la cual para sorpresa de Ginny salía justo de un lugar que desconocía pero estaba segura de que no era el lugar exacto en el que la fiesta había tenido lugar.(N/A ¿así o más lugares?, tanto lugar me marea!)

-vamonos Ginny-dijo Luna jalando a la nombrada tan rápido como podía hacía la salida.

-espera mi llamada-gritó Draco antes de que ambas chicas desaparecieran.

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó Luna cuando al fin se sintió a salvo en su departamento-¿Malfoy te hablara?-preguntó la rubia como si hacer esa pregunta sonara irreal.

-no preguntes y dime por que esa velocidad en salir de la mansión Zabini

-si te dijera no me creerías…o me matarías

-¿estuviste otra vez con Zabini?-gritó Ginny.

-¿qué tan obvia soy?-preguntó Luna peinando su cabello

-pues esa sonrisa de maniática que te cargas no puede ser por que ya amaneció-exclamo la pelirroja con altanería.

-shh ¿acaso quieres que todos en el edificio lo sepan?

-pues no pero es… Zabini, el enemigo, el que compro corazón de bruja para hundir tu revista

-¿y tienes que recordármelo?

-ay tu lo dices en cada entrega de premios o cada vez que lo ves-exclamo Ginny pensando en la profundidad de sus palabras-no lo puedo creer-dijo mirando molesta a Luna

-¿qué? Besa bien

-no eso no me interesa

-¿entonces?

-¿Cuántos premios ah recibido tu revista?

-pues muchisimos-recordó Luna hinchándose de orgullo

-¿en cuantas de esas entregas de premios ah estado Zabini?

-pues todas

-¿y aún así pretendes que me crea que la primera vez que estuviste con el era por que no sabías quien era?-gritó Ginny y Luna abrió mucho los ojos, había sido descubierta, su interés por que todo sonora a una noche de fiesta había quedado al descubierto y lo peor de todo es que ella misma lo había revelado.

-tu hablaste con Malfoy en esa fiesta

-oh no, no me quieras cambiar el tema

-ah te molesta lo que yo hago pero no lo que tu haces

-yo no había visto a Draco desde que salimos de Hogwarts, si, había escuchado hablar de el y su triunfos en pociones pero no le había visto-justifico Ginny pues esa era la verdad.

-ni que hubiera cambiado tanto

-pues no pero entiende ¿quién cree encontrarse a su enemigo del colegio en una fiesta y que este intente ligar?

-pues nadie pero entonces….

-…. Entonces nada, Luna, me hubieras dicho

-¿decir que?

-que Zabini te interesa

-no me interesa

-puedes mentirme a mi pero no a ti misma

-mira quien lo dice, la chica "Harry Potter es parte de mi pasado"

-pues lo es

-puedes mentirme a mi pero no a ti misma-gritó Luna haciendo la misma mímica exagerada que hace un segundo había hecho su amiga.

-soy tu mejor amiga-gritó Ginny perdiendo el control

-y nadie dice que no

-¿entonces por que no me cuentas que te interesa Zabini?

-por que no me interesa

-pues no te creo

-pues como quieras

-ah ahora me ignoras

-no te ignoro Ginny pero esta platica no tiene sentido

-¿ahora resulta que mis platicas no tienen sentido?

-no dije eso, te estoy diciendo que esto no tiene sentido y ni es una platica, NO PARAS DE GRITAR

-PUES SI GRITO ES PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES

-NO ESTOY EN EL EDIFICIO DE ENFRENTE, SÓLO ESTOY FRENTE A TI

-ASÍ PUES… PUES ENTONCES ME LARGO

-PUES VETE

-PUES ME VOY-Ginny tomo lo primero que estaba a su mano lo cual simplemente era un abrigo y salió del departamento pero no sin antes dar un portazo. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que acababa de hacer así que sin duda se apareció en su único y gran refugio; el negocio de los gemelos.

-Fred, George-gritó la chica entrando al establecimiento e importándole muy poco la gente que estaba en el-me eh peleado con Luna y no tengo donde quedarme así que si puedo, sólo si puedo, me quedare con ustedes-grito la chica con furia y aunque no veía a sus hermanos no se detuvo.

-si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento-escuchó la chica y al girarse pudo notar a un sonriente Harry Potter con algunas bolsas en sus manos y los gemelos con las bocas muy abiertas tras el…

Esta historia continuara

-

-

-

-

notas de la autora¿qué les parece? a mi me gusto muxo se me hizo algo muy comico asi q espero r+r


	7. Chapter 7

**Ho0La!!!! aki sigo0 Dando0 LaTa!!! yEeEeaAaa!!!**

**Disclaimer:**tipico00 los prsonags d j.k.rowling y no lucro con esto, mi única paga son r+r asi q no sean codos!! jejejeje

_Sig chap_

_-Fred, George-gritó la chica entrando al establecimiento e importándole muy poco la gente que estaba en el-me eh peleado con Luna y no tengo donde quedarme así que si puedo, sólo si puedo, me quedare con ustedes-grito la chica con furia y aunque no veía a sus hermanos no se detuvo._

_-si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento-escuchó la chica y al girarse pudo notar a un sonriente Harry Potter con algunas bolsas en sus manos y los gemelos con las bocas muy abiertas tras el…_

-ah-articulo Ginny intentando formar una palabra.

-no es muy lujoso pero estarás bien-agrego Harry con amabilidad.

-eh-siguió la pelirroja dejando que su rostro se desfigurara en una mueca difícil de descifrar.

-además te quedara cerca de tu trabajo-continuo el chico acercándose lentamente a Ginny.

-oh-dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta de que por más que se esforzara su cabeza no tenía lugar para formar una palabra-huy-desertando de la idea de intentar hablar y dándose cuenta de que teniendo a Harry frente a ella y haciendo tal, tentadora, proposición ni siquiera una silaba bien lograda iba a poder pronunciar.

-¿qué me dices?-preguntó Harry estando a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia de la chica.

-yo…

-…vamos Ginny, el departamento de tus hermanos es muy pequeño para los 3…

-…pero

-…será divertido-sonrió Harry tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros y sonriendo descomunalmente.

-gracias Harry pero…-la chica pensó detenidamente sus palabras¿qué más iba a poder pedir? Vivir con Harry sonaba a no necesitar de nada la ayuda de Draco, en realidad sonaba como a la mejor proposición que podía recibir de parte del chico-…pero no es necesario

-¿ah no?-preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-pues no es que esto siempre pasa-intento contar Ginny sintiendo como sus manos sudaban y cuestionándose sobre si eso era lo mejor- ya sabes, Luna y yo siempre nos peleamos y vengo con los gemelos un día o dos y luego regreso a casa-mintió la chica lamentándose terriblemente de sus palabras-¿verdad?-preguntó con una mirada de suplica ante sus hermanos pues ninguno parecía tener intereses en reaccionar.

-eh ah si-exclamo Fred saliendo de su trance.

-no hay un mes que Ginny no este con nosotros-agrego George pues Fred no parecía poder decir algo más.

-si hasta siento que se pelea con Luna para pasar un fin de semana con nosotros-rió Fred y se acerco a su hermana para pasar su brazo sobre su cuello y revolverle el cabello.

-si ya sabes, reñir y tener un pretexto para estar con los gemelos-exclamo Ginny alegremente aunque sus intentos sólo la hicieron ver muy exagerada.

-aún así ese par de días los puedes pasar en mi departamento-sonrió Harry.

-ah pues…

-… anda Ginny para recordar viejos tiempo, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts-recordó el chico y la pelirroja se lamento ya que habían pasado muchas cosas en Hogwarts, una era cuando apenas y se lograban hablar ya que Ginny en sus primeros años como estudiante tuvo muchos problemas para comunicarse con Harry, luego el ED, gran época aunque claro en ese entonces sólo la veía como "la hermanita de Ron" y el año siguiente cuando se volvieron novios aunque claro Ginny no estaba segura de que "viejos tiempos" se refería Harry y era mejor no arriesgar.

-pues suena divertido-agrego la chica.

-tomare eso como un si-dijo Harry alegre y Ginny se lamento de no haber podido decir más-será mejor que me adelante, vivo sólo y ya sabes que no soy muy ordenado-sonrió y Ginny se paralizo¿Cómo demonios era que no fuese capaz de decir, "no gracias"?-regreso por ti en un par de horas-finalizo el chico y se marcho tan rápido que Ginny no pudo decir más.

-me muero-sollozo la pelirroja aún paralizada.

-te mueres-exclamo Fred sin soltar a su hermana.

-eres una tonta-comenzó a burlarse Goerge y la pelirroja lo miro como diciendo "me muero pero tu te vas conmigo".

-será mejor que prepares tus cosas…-exclamo Fred intentando sonar normal.

-y que le pidas perdón a Luna

-no le pediré perdón de nada a esa rubia-dijo Ginny pero pensando no precisamente en la cabellera rubia de su amiga.

-trágate tu orgullo o pasarás el resto de tus días con Harry-agrego Fred, tuvo un segundo para pensar en mil cosas de cómo hacer divertido ese "par" de días que pasará con Harry.

-no me tragaré nada-agregó la chica.

-oh si lo harás, no vas a soportar vivir con Harry sin caer en la tentación-exclamo George disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras en su hermana.

-ustedes pudieron evitarlo-gritó la chica y una vez más fueron el centro de atención en el negocio, la pena la invadió y sus mejillas fueron tan rojas como su cabello, sus hermanos aguantaban la risa por lo frustrada que parecía su hermana y la chica molesta se dirigió a la salida.

-en un par de horas tienes que estar de vuelta-gritó Fred y Ginny salió dando un gran portazo.

-los odio-gritó Ginny cuando ya estaba fuera de la tienda aunque ahora la pena fue mayor pues todo la gente que estaba pasando por ahí volteo a verla, la chica intento sonreír amablemente pero las miradas eran intimidantes y prefirió caminar tan rápido como podía- este definitivamente no es mi día- murmuro la chica.

-aparte de que gritas en plena calle también hablas sola-escucho la chica y al mirar hacía su lado derecho encontró a un divertido Draco Malfoy caminando tan rápido como ella lo hacía-si que estas loca-rió el rubio, Ginny casi estaba corriendo y Draco le seguía el paso.

-ni te burles-exclamo Ginny tristemente deteniéndose

-¿ocurrió algo?-preguntó Draco tomando a Ginny por los hombros.

-no lo se

-si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar-exclamo Draco sin entender el mismo por que ese arranque de amabilidad hacía la chica.

-si claro-sonrió Ginny cambiando drásticamente su estado de ánimo-invítame a cenar hoy

-eso suena a una orden

-Ay como sea, el caso es que tú pagas-exclamo Ginny sonriente

-como tu digas ¿paso por ti a las 8?-sonrió el rubio pues la indiferencia que Ginny mostraba hacía el interés de salir con el por alguna extraña razón; le agradaba.

-si claro pero no estaré en mi departamento, te enviaré una lechuza en un par de horas con la dirección

-de acuerdo ¿te mudaste?

-algo así y… ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó la chica casualmente

-cuido mis intereses, tengo una sucursal aquí y hay algunas cuentas que no me cuadran

-¿te están robando?

-me sospecho que si, es lo malo de tener varios negocios ninguno lo puedes cuidar bien

-pero aún así las ganancias deben ser buenas

-Y lo son pero deben ser mejores-ambiciosamente exclamo el rubio.

-ya lo creo

-¿y tu a quien odias?-preguntó Draco con el mismo toque de indiferencia con el que la pelirroja hablaba

-a los gemelos

-¿alguna mala jugada?

-no, fue lo malo

-¿ah si?

-si por primera vez tuvieron oportunidad de arruinar mis planes y no lo hicieron

-suena triste

-lo es

-bueno me retiro-se despidió Draco

-nos vemos luego-sonrió Ginny

-espero tu lechuza-y fue lo último que la pelirroja escucho pues Draco ya había desaparecido.

-de acuerdo-murmuro la chica y camino de regreso al negocio de los gemelos, una vez en el subió al departamento de ellos y busco entre los roperos y cajas un poco de su ropa pues aunque viviera con Luna habían cosas que nunca se llevo de ese lugar.

-¿lo tienes todo?-pregunto Fred en el marco de la puerta

-sólo lo necesario-respondió Ginny con indiferencia y tomando un baúl que ya había llenado con sus cosas.

-¿qué paso con Luna? Nunca se habían peleado

-ay ni yo lo se, fue algo tan estupido-exclamo Ginny con melancolía

-estabas muy molesta cuando llegaste anda cuéntame que paso

-soy su mejor amiga y aún así no tiene la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que le pasa-reclamo Ginny frente a su hermano.

-hay veces que ni siquiera uno mismo tiene la confianza necesaria para aceptar lo que nos pasa-repuso Fred mostrando una vez más esa parte de madurez que Ginny aún no entendía de donde había sacado.

-pero…

-… no seas tan dura con Luna, tal vez sólo había sido cosa de tiempo para que te contara lo que pasaba…

-Harry ya esta aquí-el grito de George interrumpió la replica de Ginny pero aún así ambos hermanos se sonrieron y bajaron al encuentro con Harry.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Harry alegremente estirando su brazo hacía Ginny.

-si se pone insoportable la puedes regresar-rió Fred

-siempre hacemos cambios de la mercancía defectuosa que sale de aquí-agrego George recibiendo una severa mirada de Ginny y una sonora carcajada de parte de Harry.

-vamonos-ordeno Ginny sonriendo con amabilidad.

-se portan bien-exclamo George aún con una divertida sonrisa.

-te ayudo con eso-dijo Harry tomando el baúl que Ginny jalaba.

-gracias

-mi departamento no es la gran cosa pero estarás cómoda en el, supongo que no querrás compartir habitación conmigo-siguió Harry pero hizo una pequeña pausa como esperando alguna respuesta de Ginny la cual nunca llego-así que te eh dejado mi estudio libre, apenas tuve tiempo para poner una cama y un par de muebles pero podrás arreglarlo a tu gusto-continuo el chico mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon.

-muchas gracias por las atenciones pero sólo estaré un par de días, no quiero ser una molestia.

-y no lo serás, me viene bien un poco de compañía

-pero con eso del trabajo casi no estaré en el, mejor compra alguna mascota-comentó Ginny con gracia.

-bueno pues entonces el tiempo que estés tendremos que disfrutarlo mucho-rió Harry muy alegre, pasaron por el caldero chorreante y Harry saludo a algunas personas, después salieron y ambos abordaron la gran camioneta del chico.

-aquí estamos-exclamo Harry alegre, el edificio donde vivía Harry tenía una fachada muy bonita aunque por cosa obvia del lugar era habitada por muggles-no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí pero es un barrio muy tranquilo-agrego mientras tomaba el baúl de Ginny, ambos chicos entraron y subieron un par de pisos-bienvenida-agrego sonriente dejando a Ginny pasar primero, la chica pudo ver una gran decoración, una sala comedor con un muy buen gusto por los muebles, alfombras que lo cubrían todo, extravagantes cuadros adornando las paredes, lo limpio que todo parecía estar sorprendió a la chica pues aunque ella era mujer su departamento nunca había conseguido estar tan limpio

-es grandioso-exclamo sonriente.

-me alegra que te guste, tu habitación esta por aquí-dijo Harry conduciendo a Ginny por un pasillo de paredes blancas en el cual sólo había 3 puertas.-esta es mi habitación, la de enfrente es la tuya y el del fondo es el baño-sonrió Harry, la chica abrió la puerta de la que había dicho sería su habitación y se sorprendió mucho, ella esperaba una simple cama con un mueble y una sencilla lámpara de noche, sin duda Harry se había esmerado, había una recamara completa de madera, un tocador con un gran espejo, un closet de dos puertas y un par de cuadros haciendo lucir esa habitación bastante elegante.-si los cuadros no te gustan los puedes sacar.

-son geniales ¿quién los pinto?

-los compre en una galería de París, son auténticos cuadros muggles-rió el chico robando una grata sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja.

-es más de lo que esperaba

-pero es menos de lo que mereces Ginny-exclamo Harry mirando profundamente a los ojos de la chica, Ginny bajo la mirada pero aún así Harry se mostró alegre-espero que estés cómoda

-gracias por todo Harry-dijo Ginny con amabilidad.

-al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar mi ayuda y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras este ahora también es tu depa

-eres muy amable

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, por mi culpa te fuiste de la casa de tus padres

-claro que no-mintió la chica-ya me hacía falta un poco de independencia-dijo intentando sonar casual e indiferente.

-Ginny fui un idiota contigo

-lo se pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso

-pero…

-… no arruines este momento, lo que paso es algo de lo que aún no estoy lista para hablar.

-ya madure y…

-enserio Harry, no quiero hablar de eso-severamente dijo la chica y Harry entendió que lo mejor era callar.

-o.k., estas en tu casa así que ponte cómoda-sonrió y salió de la habitación de la chica, Ginny se tumbo en la cama, todo eso era tan lindo pero ahora que lo pensaba no iba a ser tan fácil, Harry le había hecho mucho daño, le había robado infinidad de lagrimas y noches de amarga soledad, no podía de un día para otro ser tan amable y sólo con eso esperar que Ginny le perdonara.

La chica no tardo mucho tiempo en acomodar las pocas cosas que traía con ella y se alegro que entre la ropa que guardaba con los gemelos estuvieran la mayoría de sus vestidos pues casi no los usaba, una falda larga rosa y una playera que le hacía juego fueron la mejor elección de Ginny para esa noche, la ropa era elegante pero aún así no perdía el estilo juvenil que la chica solía usar, escribió una breve carta con la dirección.

-Harry-llamo la chica.

-¿qué paso?-preguntó Harry saliendo de su habitación

-¿me podrías prestar a Hedwig?

-claro-Harry abrió más la puerta de su habitación y dejo a Ginny entrar, era de un gusto muy sofisticado, la mayoría de la decoración era azul y los muebles blancos la hacían lucir mejor-¿y a quien le escribes?-preguntó Harry intentando sonar indiferente

-quede de salir con un amigo-respondió Ginny, Harry apretó un poco los puños-supongo que ira por mi a mi depa y como no me va a encontrar…

-…le vas a cancelar-agrego Harry sonriente.

-no, le doy la dirección de aquí-siguió Ginny con amabilidad-no te molesta ¿verdad?

-para nada-dijo Harry con educación.

-bueno, será mejor que me arregle.

-si claro ya sabes donde esta el baño puedes usar mi shampoo

-gracias Harry

-de nada-sonrió el nombrado y dejo que Ginny saliera de su habitación, tanta amabilidad hacía sentir al chico un poco incomodo aunque era de esperarse que la chica se comportara así pues el al fin había entendido el daño que sus actos habían causado.

Ginny se baño y arreglo tan rápido como pudo pues faltaba poco para que Draco pasara por ella aunque había muchas cosas que ella misma se cuestionaba ¿por qué no había tenido el valor suficiente de decirle a Draco que se quedaría en el departamento de Harry? O peor aún ¿ por qué no fue capaz de decirle a Harry que saldría con Draco? Su plan era que Harry sintiera celos de Draco y aprendiera a valorarla pero por que no pudo decir el nombre del rubio frente al ojiverde, sin duda la pelea que había tenido con Luna le iba a traer muchas consecuencias, cuando la chica estaba por ponerse las últimas gotas de perfume escucho el timbre sonar y corrió hacía la puerta.

-bye

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Harry levantando la vista, Ginny vestida de un rosa pastel con su rojo cabello lacio y suelto, un maquillaje natural que sin duda la hacia lucir preciosa.

-llegaré temprano-respondió la chica viendo como Harry la admiraba y disfrutándolo.

-¿Por qué no sube hasta aquí?- pues el timbre se tocaba desde la puerta del edificio para que los residentes, desde sus departamentos, abrieran para que sus invitados pudieran entrar.

-ya es un poco tarde y…

-… se que no soy tu hermano-dijo Harry-pero me preocupa con quien sales

-sólo es un amigo-interrumpió Ginny y salió del departamento.

-Ginny-gritó Harry y la chica se detuvo-cuídate-dijo y la chica le sonrió, en realidad el esperaba decir algo parecido a -¿con quien demonios salen tan arreglada? O prohibirle que saliera pero sintió que eso le haría sonar a Ron y lo último que quería era que Ginny lo viera como un hermano más.

-hola-saludo Ginny frente a Draco.

-te ves...

-...¿linda, hermosa?-agrego Ginny

-dejémoslo en Bien

-de acuerdo-sonrió Ginny, Ginny dio un par de pasos y por los vidrios del auto de Draco pudo ver que una poco discreta persona se asomaba por una de las ventanas y no tardo en suponer que se trataba de Harry.-oye espera…

-¿qué?

-camina un poco por la luz

-¿para que?

-anda tu sólo camina por ese faro

-eres muy mandona-reclamo Draco haciéndole caso a la chica y Harry desde su ventana pudo verle bien y aunque apretó con fuerza los puños y maldijo un par de veces no quiso hacer mucho por temor a que Ginny lo notara aunque obvio el no se había percatado de que la pelirroja lo observaba con mayor discreción que el.

-y tu eres muy obediente, por eso me agradas-rió Ginny y Draco sólo la miro con un poco de molestia.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó el chico cuando ya ambos estaban en su auto.

-por mi a ningún lado la verdad es que por hoy ya haz hecho mucho

-¿enserio? Pero ¿qué hice?

-sin duda eres muy tonto para entender pero gracias

-pues si así lo pones, de nada aún así por tu culpa no comí nada así que yo si quiero ir a cenar.

-de acuerdo-exclamo Ginny volviendo a su tonito indiferente que Draco sabía manejar.

-estas muy elegante para ir a una cafetería cualquiera así que espero que el restaurante que elija sea de tu agrado-comento Draco.

-claro, ahora que hablas de hambre y comida mis tripas chillan por un poco de pan-dijo Ginny un poco más animada

-eres una vulgar

-Ay cállate Malfoy

-es la verdad Weasley

-lo que sea pero por esta noche esta vulgar será tu única acompañante

-si es que la camarera no esta buena

-¿y yo soy la vulgar? Tu sólo piensas con que nueva chica acostarte

-no es verdad también pienso en mis negocios…

-…y en tu dinero

-así es, tu sólo piensas en fiestas y …

-…mi trabajo, ay que horror desde mañana de nuevo a estar encerrada

-creí que te gustaba tu trabajo

-me gusta mucho pero también me gusta mi vida en San Mungo por más que lo intente no puedo bromear o divertirme, soy muy profesional

-esta muy bien eso, tienes que tomar enserio tu trabajo

-lo malo es que hay veces que es…

-… aburrido

-si

-se de lo que hablas, al principio mi trabajo me gusto pero era mucha monotonía lo bueno es que desde que estoy innovando en el mundo de las pociones es más divertido.

-¿aunque termines en San Mungo?-rió la chica

-aunque termine en San Mungo y una sanadora loca me de un purgante-se burló Draco y ambos rieron.

-fue divertido-recordó la pelirroja

-claro, por que tu no estuviste encerrada en el baño por una hora-con un reproche que sonaba todo menos grosero o amenazante el chico hizo esa breve declaración.

La noche fue muy agradable para los dos, desde bromas tontas de cuando estaban en el colegio hasta comentarios estupidos sobre lo mal informada que estaba la pelirroja sobre la comida francesa, sin duda ninguno de los dos esperaba que una simple cena fuera tan divertida y animada para estar en un restaurante de tanta categoría, era obvio que ambos chicos no sabían nada sobre su acompañante y descubrirlo había sido un reto bastante divertido.

No0taAas de La AutoRa: aaaaaay q lindo chap!! Jajaja la vdd a mi me encanto y si a ustds no ps mal plan pro ekiz!1 jejejejeje mejor hagamos algo, si les esto ps dgn r+r y me dicen y yo soy feliz pro si no les wsto ps tmbn djan r+r y me dicen xq no les wsto si sienten o creen q le falta algo a la historia haganmelo saber y lo q kieran q pase con ella tmbn diganmeEe!!1 eeeeh!! Ahora si bye buenas noxes y FELIZ AÑO0O00 NUEVO0O Y OJALA Q LOS REYES MAGOS SI LES TRAIGAN A SU MUÑECO O A SU BARBEY DE CARNE Y HUESO0O0!

RspuEsTa a r+r Ano0onimouuus! jejee ya ekiz

Lucía : gRAX x djar r+r y spro q si lees st chap tmbn t animes a djar un r+r más!!! y pss ya ekiz FELIZ AÑO NUEVO0O0 y enserio spro q t wst la historia!! q loko0o no0?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a j. k. rowling y la trama es mía.

Chap Chap

La luz que se colaba por la ventana de la nueva habitación de Ginny le hizo lamentarse una vez más de ser tan floja como para no haberla cerrado la noche anterior así que después de un par de segundos en los que sus ojos se terminaban de abrir decidió ponerse de pie.

-buenos días-saludo cordialmente Harry desde la cocina viendo a una despeinada y poco glamorosa Ginny salir de su habitación en dirección al baño.

-hola-dijo Ginny al salir del baño y tomando lugar en el comedor, Harry estaba dándole la espalda frente a la estufa.

-¿ayer llegaste muy noche?-preguntó Harry intentando sonar casual aunque el sabía muy bien que si había llegado tarde pues no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que escucho la puerta de la chica cerrarse.

-hamm no ¿por qué?-repuso la pelirroja interesada en la respuesta y deseosa de ver a Harry un poco celoso.

-pues es que ya es muy tarde para que apenas estés despertando-sonrió Harry

-¿tarde? Pues ¿Cuándo dices tarde hablas de las 8 o 9 de la mañana?-preguntó la chica con un poco de preocupación.

-no, digo tarde a eso de las 10 o-Harry hizo una pausa en lo que miro de reloj de pulsera-las 12:37-agrego indiferente, la reacción de Ginny le sorprendió pues se paro tan rápido como pudo arrojando la silla hacía atrás y corriendo a su habitación.-¿ocurre algo?-cuestiono Harry preocupado.

-se me hizo tarde-gritó Ginny demostrando que la velocidad con la que se vestía era impresionante, después de menos de 5 minutos y casi golpeando a Harry al abrir la puerta de su habitación salió corriendo del departamento, Harry sonrió y camino hacía la sala donde en un par de segundos estuvo nuevamente Ginny.

-¿Cómo demonios llego al trabajo?-preguntó la chica un poco desesperada.

-polvos flu-respondió Harry aguantando una sonora carcajada y señalándole a Ginny la chimenea.

-de acuerdo-dijo Ginny como si lo que acababa de decir Harry fuera un gran descubrimiento, tomo un poco de polvos flu y después de un sonoro grito se encontraba viajando a toda velocidad hacía el trabajo, se encontró en una de las habitaciones de reposo para los sanadores o practicantes que tenían que pasar más de un día de guardia.

-llego tarde-gritó Ginny intentando limpiar el hollín que cubría su ropa, velozmente preparo una taza de café pero cuando escucho la puerta abrirse intento verse serena.

-wow llegaste temprano-dijo Evanna sonriéndole a la pelirroja

-¿temprano?-preguntó Ginny sin entender.

-si, llegas con…-la voz de Michael se hizo escuchar desde una de las camas de descanso-…aproximadamente con…-hizo una pausa en lo que miraba el reloj de la habitación-…un día de anticipación.

-¿qué?-gritó la pelirroja.

-hoy es domingo Ginny-agrego Evanna mientras las carcajadas de Michael resonaban en toda la habitación y la molestia de Ginny se gritaba con su mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó Ginny penetrando con la mirada a Michael.

-desde las 6-sonrió Michael sin levantarse de la cama.

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste cuando llegue?

-¿y evitarme verte preparar café como loca? Eso no me lo pierdo por nada

-¿ni aunque pase todos los días?-preguntó Evanna

-ni aunque lo vea todos los días-respondió Michael risueño mientras Ginny pasaba de rojo a morado por el coraje.

-aaaggghh-gritó Ginny.

-y eso que no la viste salir de un brinco de la chimenea-le dijo Michael a Evanna mientras Ginny hacía un berrinche el cual ambos chicos ignoraron-ese estilo, ese porte-se burlo Michael mientras Evanna también reía.

-Eres repugnante, un sanador de lo más feo y horrible un idiota-decía Ginny mientras a cada palabra se exaltaba un poco más pues ella sabía lo patética que había lucido cuando llego.

-se cuanto me amas Ginny pero mi corazón es de otra mujer-canturreo Michael y beso la mejilla de Ginny para después salir corriendo pues era muy probable que la pelirroja quisiera golpearlo.

-tu mamá no cuenta-gritó Ginny.

-es gracioso-murmuro Evanna

-no te burles-reprocho la pelirroja.

-lo siento pero es que es muy gracioso-rió la chica.

-bueno pues si debo aceptarlo-exclamo Ginny dejando escapar una grata sonrisa-oye

-¿qué paso?

-¿crees que Michael si salga con alguien?

-¿celosa?

-para nada sólo un poco intrigada

-¿por qué?

-que chica sería tan estupida como para aceptar salir con el

-¿enserio quieres saberlo?-preguntó Evanna y Ginny se sintió desvanecer pues la mirada de pocos amigos de Evanna intimido a la pelirroja

-ah pues…

-no te asustes, yo jamás saldría con el-exclamo sonriente Evanna pues Ginny estaba muy avergonzada

-lo siento es que, tu mirada y bueno se que llevas unos días saliendo con un chico al cual no conozco y…

-es Hanna

-¿Hanna la…

-…la nueva interna

-wow

-si, wo0ow, es una linda chica

-si es muy amable

-bueno Ginny desearía seguir hablando sobre la vida privada de Michael pero…

-… tienes que trabajar, yo entiendo

-gracias linda ¿te quieres quedar?

-¿y perderme un día más fuera de este lugar?

-sabía que no ibas a querer, te portas bien y espero salgamos pronto-dijo Evanna dejando a Ginny, la chica ya con menos prisa, bueno, en realidad, sin prisa dio un sorbo al café que había preparado aunque como pensaba que tenía que trabajar lo había hecho…

-esta muy cargado-exclamo Ginny haciendo una rara mueca-un día más libre-murmuro alegre tomando la misma ruta que minutos antes había utilizado para llegar aunque claro estaba vez no tuvo que derraparse por el piso antes de poder ponerse de pie.

-¿por qué no le dijiste?-exclamo molesta mientras salía de la chimenea del departamento de Harry.

-¿decirte qué?-preguntó Harry asustado

-que hoy es domingo

-ah pues no lo se, hoy es domingo-agrego sonriente mientras Ginny un poco malhumorada se sentaba en el mismo sofá que el-¿y que hay de malo con que sea domingo?-preguntó curioso.

-hoy no trabajo-respondió Ginny

-oh ya veo-un silencio los hizo acompañar mientras Ginny subía los pies a la mesita de centro-¿té?-preguntó Harry mientras le estiraba su taza.

-si gracias-respondió Ginny tomando la taza y sintiendo como Harry la observaba detenidamente

-¿sabías que traes el pants al revés?-preguntó Harry con seriedad

-¿qué?-exclamo Ginny mirando sus pantalones y dándose cuenta de que Harry tenía razón.

-pero no te preocupes, combina con el tenis blanco y tu playera combina con el gris-exclamo Harry soltando tremenda carcajada mientras Ginny se daba cuenta de que por lo rápido que se había vestido sus tenis eran diferentes.

-no te burles-sonrió mientras golpeaba a Harry con el cojín más cercano.

-es que te ves genial-rió el chico mientras que Ginny, un poco más animada y observando lo ridícula que se veía, accedió también a reír tan animada como su amigo.

-¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-preguntó Harry con un aire desinteresado

-por ahora sólo quiero desayunar.

-prepare hot cakes

-no sabía que supieras cocinar

-preparar hot cakes no suena como el gran reto gastronómico

-no cabe duda que haz cambiado-murmuro Ginny más para si misma que para Harry, el chico sonrió mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía que un plato con varios hot cakes y un poco de miel flotaran frente a la chica.

-gracias-exclamo Ginny tomando el tenedor.

-no hay nada que agradecer

-¿no piensas desayunar?

-ya lo hice

-y ¿qué piensas hacer hoy?-preguntó Ginny pues el silencio los acompaño desde que ella había empezado a comer y Harry la observaba detenidamente.

-por ahora soy feliz viéndote-exclamo Harry con tal sinceridad que provoco que Ginny se atragantara un poco y aunque se asusto el color en las mejillas de la chica le hizo saber que aunque fuera un poco, sus palabras aún tenían efecto en ella.

-lo más seguro es que hoy haya reunión en la gran casa Weasley-exclamo Ginny sonriente-¿quieres ir?

-si llegamos juntos tu padres pueden creer que…

-…¿vivimos juntos?-sonrió Ginny sin entender ella misma a donde quería llevar esa conversación.

-parece que no te importa que lo sepan

-pues no hay nada de malo en eso, no somos novios

-por desgracia

-vamos Harry dime la verdad ¿por qué tanta amabilidad?

-¿te molesta que sea amable?-preguntó desconcertado

-no sólo quiero saber por que eres así conmigo

-no te entiendo

-después de todo lo que me hiciste de repente llegas a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado y ¿eres tu el que no lo entiende?

-creí que aún no estabas lista para hablar de esto

-pareces más asustado tu que yo sobre el tema

-sólo quiero que hablemos cuando estes lista

-pues de echo eh esperado esta platica por un par de años y asumo que ya estoy lista.

-¿prometes dejarme hablar sin interrumpir?

-sólo si tu prometes decirme toda la verdad

-de acuerdo

-lo mismo digo-exclamo Ginny con seriedad

-soy un idota

-¿y esa es tu gran verdad?-preguntó Ginny divertida, Harry la miro un poco molesto pero aún así ignoro su comentario.

-oye no estaba listo para eso, toda mi vida la pase a costillas de Voldemort y cuando todo eso termino…

-…tenías que terminar con todo lo demás

-dijiste que no me interrumpirías

-es inevitable cuando el tema de conversación es mi vida

-también es la mía y mereces saber lo que yo pienso

-¿sabes? Creo que con saber lo que paso me basta, esta idea de platicar es estupida, no se que demonios ganaría con saber que hizo que… me engañaras…ni siquiera entiendo por que acepte vivir aquí-exclamo Ginny con frustración

-por que me amas-dijo Harry sin perder la cordura

-no estes tan seguro de eso

-¿entonces por que otra cosa?

-¿por qué volviste a mi vida?-preguntó Ginny sin saber que contestar a la pregunta de Harry.

-por que también te amo

-no es suficiente

-lo se por eso quiero que hablemos

-pues sigue hablando

-creí que cuando dijimos que nos amábamos

-querrás decir que cuando asumiste que yo te amo…

-…nos besaríamos

-ya no soy la niñita a la que un día le rompiste el corazón Harry.

-lo sé por que yo ya no soy el chico estupido que te perdió por miedo

-¿miedo? El gran Harry Potter quiere hablar de miedo-gritó Ginny sin entender el por que de cada una de sus palabras.

-era un adolescente-gritó Harry de la misma manera que la pelirroja

-adolescente o no me hiciste mucho daño y no pretendas que sólo por que volviste te daré la oportunidad de que lo vuelvas a hacer

-si me das una oportunidad no lo volveré a hacer-exclamo Harry un poco más tranquilo

-así que me rompiste el corazón por miedo-agrego Ginny ignorando la declaración de Harry.

-vivía en tu casa, tus padres asumían que nos casaríamos, tus hermanos me veían como "el cuñado" mi mejor amigo me imaginaba casado con su hermana-gritó Harry intentando hacerle entender a Ginny por que era que sintió miedo de esa relación.

-sin importarte lo que eras tu para mi

-no Ginny, creí que tu también merecías disfrutar la vida.

-¿disfrutar? Desde el momento en que te vi con esa chica mi vida no fue diversión y fiestas, mi vida se volvió un estupido mar de lagrimas, fueron noches enteras llorando, días enteros esperando que volvieras con una explicación del por que de tus actos y lo único que tengo es "miedo"

-no lo sabía

-¿fuiste capaz de pensar en mi disfrutando la vida pero no fuiste capaz de imaginar la realidad?

-creí que la forma en que paso todo te iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles

-¿fáciles? Yo te amaba¿lo entiendes? Me rompiste el corazón, nisiquiera me diste una explicación sólo…

-… pero eh regresado

-¿y esperas que todo sea fácil?

-espero luchar por ti

-pues no quiero que lo hagas

-si lo quieres, tu mirada me dice que me amas

-pero lo único que escucharas en mucho tiempo es que te-Ginny dio un suspiro, necesitaba decirle todo a Harry, no podía sólo guardar todos sus sentimientos y correr a sus brazos como si nunca hubiera deseado decir lo que estaba a punto de declarar-.. te odio, te odio por abandonarme, te odio por no estar ahí cuando más te necesitaba, te odio por hacerme llorar, por no importarte lo que yo sentía, te odio por ser un estupido arrogante, te odio por que hubieras tenido miedo-exclamo Ginny mientras Harry entendía al fin el daño que su inmadurez había ocasionado y viendo como los ojos de la mujer que amaba se llenaban de lagrimas en cada palabra.

-si te sirve de algo, yo también me odio por ser tan estupido-exclamo mientras Ginny intentaba sonreír tímidamente y se acorrucaba en el calor de los brazos del chico-se que no será sencillo pero se que aún sientes algo por mi y ten por seguro que yo me encargare de que lo que un día sentiste por mi se vuelva aún más grande e intenso de lo que fue-declaro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica y sentía como su playera blanca se humedecía.

-no será fácil-murmuro Ginny implorándose no llorar, cosa la cual no podía conseguir.

-perdóname Ginny, soy un idiota pero también intenta entenderme, cuando Voldemort murió sentí el mundo a mis pies, quería vivir, hacer todo lo que nunca había podido hacer, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí libre pero cuando volví a la madriguera estabas tu, dispuesta a estar conmigo y yo sólo creí que necesitaba escapar de todo eso

-…no sabía la presión que el vivir en mi casa podía provocarte

-tu familia es mi familia y yo no podía sólo decir adiós

-ni siquiera lo hiciste

-con tus padres si, tu ya estabas con los gemelos y yo no sabía que hacer, estabas en un buen lugar donde no correrías peligro por nada…

-…¿qué te hizo volver?-preguntó la chica de pronto, separándose de Harry y mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-lo que siento por ti, todas las noches me preguntaba si lo que había hecho había sido lo mejor y me costo mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que no fue así, salía con chicas y a todas las comparaba contigo, cada cosa que hacía lo comparaba con lo que había vivido con Ron o Hermione y nada se parecía a eso por que lo que viví con ustedes fue lo mejor de mi vida

-¿qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso?

-extrañarte… cuando supe que habías conseguido entrar a la escuela de sanadores quise volver pero tuve miedo de que me rechazaras, cuando supe que habías entrado a San Mungo una vez más tuve miedo a que me ignoraras y ahora sólo tuve el valor para volver sin importarme lo que dijeras por que no podía vivir pensando en el que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera ido prefiero pensar en lo que puede pasar por que eh vuelto

-tengo una vida aquí y no puedes volver de pronto esperando que regrese contigo

-pero tal vez poco a poco te acostumbres a mi y una vez más podremos estar juntos y cumplir los deseos de tus padres de vernos casados.

-no sólo fue el sueño de mis padres

-lo se, también es mi sueño que estoy dispuesto a volverlo mi realidad

-las cosas no serán así de simples…

-…pero si lo intentamos

-Harry ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad

-y lo eche a perder todo…

-será mejor que vuelva con Luna, esto me esta…

-…¿dando miedo?

-….

-creo que me entiendes-sonrió el chico.

-tal vez si, tu ya viviste y disfrutaste-exclamo la pelirroja con ironía-mientras yo sufría aquí creo que ahora es mi turno de disfrutar-agrego mientras se ponía de pie

-por favor no te vayas-pidió Harry tomando la mano de Ginny.

-no puedo quedarme

-si puedes, no te digo que ignoremos esto sólo déjame entrar en tu vida una vez más

-lo siento, no ahora-Ginny tomo aire y miro fijamente a Harry, se veía tan frágil, tan sincero, sus ojos se cerraron un par de veces antes de decidir que hacer pero tuvo miedo, Harry tenía razón, era mucha presión para ella sola así que eligió la salida fácil, tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento, Harry fue tras ella y le abrazo por la espalda

-sólo déjame intentarlo-pidió mientras en un suspiro Ginny se estremecía, la pelirroja enmudeció mientras Harry disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de sus manos y lo bien que se sentía al estar cerca de ella pero Ginny no pudo hablar, dejo que el silencio dijera lo que ella no podía, tomo aire y con el fuerzas para alejar los brazos de Harry de su cuerpo dio un paso al frente y después desapareció sin una idea de a donde ir.

-¿qué moda es esa?-preguntó Draco burlón al ver a Ginny entrar a la cafetería de siempre, ella no respondió y Draco pudo notar el dolor en sus ojos, camino hacía ella y la acurruco en sus brazos, la chica no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, cada gota que bajaba por sus mejillas reflejaba el dolor que le causaba estar así, sentirse tan mal y a la vez tan feliz, con ganas de brincar de felicidad pero sin poder olvidar, la chica lloro por varios minutos, Draco acariciaba los rojos cabellos de la chica sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo correr por su cuerpo y a la vez un gran deseo por golpear al culpable de las lagrimas que caían en su pecho.

-lo siento-murmuro Ginny al separarse un poco de Draco-todo mundo nos observa-intento sonar alegre pero fallo, la sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro era fingida y Draco pudo notarlo.

-tranquila, si quieres podemos salir de aquí y me cuentas lo que te paso-exclamo Draco sintiéndose raro, incluso pudo notar el toque de amabilidad en sus palabras cosa la cual le sorprendió.

-si-Ginny acepto y cerro los ojos con fuerza, Draco se le acerco más y la cubrió con su abrigo y al instante ambos chicos desaparecieron.

-es mi departamento-explico Draco pues Ginny había abierto los ojos y miraba sorprendida el lugar-¿quieres café?-preguntó extrañado de si mismo pues era la primera vez en su vida que no estaba seguro de que decir-supongo que mejor quieres un poco de chocolate caliente-sonrió pues Ginny ni se movía, un par de segundos después una taza de chocolate iba directo hacía Ginny, ella la tomo y dio un pequeño sorbo, Draco la dirigió a la sala, los sillones eran cómodos, ayudo a Ginny a sentarse, el se puso frente a la chica a la altura de sus ojos (N/A bueno se puso en cuclillas frente a ella)

-¿quieres hablar sobre algo?-preguntó Draco pues no sabía que pregunta hacer, si la de "¿a quien demonios debo golpear por hacerte llorar?" O mejor aún "¿quién es el mal nacido que pronto morirá con ayuda de mis puños?".

-Harry y yo hablamos-contó Ginny y una nueva lagrima bajo por su mejilla-lo odio-gritó con reproche.

-si te sirve de algo yo también lo odio-comento Draco intentando hacer reír a la chica pero no lo consiguió-mejor cuéntame lo que paso-pidió y Ginny le relato todo lo ocurrido, Draco apretó un par de veces los puños pero aún así no le interrumpió.

-no sabía que estabas viviendo con el-dijo Draco sin saber por que era ese su único comentario.

-apenas ayer-se justifico.

-y ¿qué quieres hacer?

-no estoy segura

-eso era lo que querías ¿no? Lo tienes todo, por que no le dijiste que también lo amas y volvían a ser pareja-exclamo Draco con amargura.

-estoy feliz-dijo Ginny mucho más relajada y sin notar la actitud de Draco.

-entonces creo que ya no vas a necesitar más de mi

-aún así quiero ir a la boda de Parkinson contigo pero sólo si tu quieres-Draco la miro examinando cada detalle de la chica y aunque la forma en la que vestía era graciosas no dijo nada, sonaba bien, el obtenía lo que quería, Ginny volvía con Harry, todo como ellos lo habían querido pero aún así¿por qué ese sentimiento de vació nacía dentro de el?

-si, si quiero-acepto Draco e intento sonreír pero no dijo más, Ginny le miro y acepto romper el silencio,

-¿quieres salir?-

-con una condición-exclamo el rubio recobrando su humor

-ja pues ¿cuál es esa condición?

-si usas tenis del mismo color-dijo Draco sonriente y Ginny noto la ridicula forma en la que estaba vestida.

-¿y de donde los saco?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero… ¿quieres ir de compras?-preguntó animado, Ginny no supo si había escuchado bien o no pero aún así se puso de pie de un brinco, tomo a Draco por el brazo y lo ayudo a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pues un mundo de tiendas y centros comerciales, les esperaba.

Ginny ya había comprado más de 3 pares de zapatos, varios jeans, blusas, playeras, sweater y demás accesorios que encontraba, no estaba segura si había pasado una hora, dos o tal vez toda la tarde pero se sentía bien así, Draco tenía buen gusto así que gran parte de la ropa que había comprado era recomendada por el rubio, el chico andaba tras Ginny escuchando silabas de lo que decía pues el tenía ambas manos llenas de bolsas.

-¿podemos parar un momento y comer algo?-preguntó Draco con amabilidad, Ginny le miro, se veía tan bien así, tan tierno, con bolsas en las manos, la camisa desabrochada, la corbata desajustada y el cabello revuelto.

-si-respondió Ginny sin aliento-eres muy guapo-exclamo la chica con naturalidad, Draco le miro sorprendido pero aún así sonrió.

-lo sé

-aunque también eres un arrogante

-eso mi querida pelirroja gasta dinero, también lo sé.

-me agradas Draco

-si me dijeras que te agrado en otra situación lo aceptaría pero hay que ser sinceros, estoy cargando tus bolsas, llevo siguiente más de una hora y mi cuenta bancaria a disminuido un poco.

-cargas mis bolsas por que no tienes opción, me llevas siguiendo por que quieres estar conmigo y tu cuenta bancaria disminuyo por que tu quisiste, yo no pedí que pagarás.

-pero jamás dije que me molestará esta situación Gin-sonrió Draco con alegría pues intentar negar lo que ella había declarado sería estupido.

-entonces ¿aceptas el hecho de que me agradas?-preguntó Ginny acercándose a Draco y pestañeando un par de veces.

-se que soy una persona encantadora así que es obvio que te agrado-exclamo el rubio amablemente, Ginny sonrió y golpeo tiernamente su brazo, tomo un par de bolsas de sus manos y le beso lentamente en la mejilla.

-¿qué fue eso?

-un beso, idiota

-ya puedo notar tu amor-dijo sarcástico

-acostúmbrate aún falta un poco de tiempo para que "terminemos"

-¿de qué hablas?

-nada serio, la verdad es que me divierto mucho contigo y me gustaría que siguiéramos saliendo unos días más al menos en lo que Harry y yo terminamos de arreglarlo todo

-por un momento me hiciste creer que si querías estar conmigo ahora entiendo que sólo quieres que Potter este más celoso

-soy genial lo sé y que me dices ¿comida china o sólo hamburguesas?

-prefiero la pizza

-no lo puedo creer

-tranquila será sólo pizza

-creí que no comías cosas chatarra

-lo sé pero hay veces en las que la comida grasosa es rica

-ya lo creo-sonrió la chica y se dirigió hacía el restaurante más cercano y pidió su tan esperada y deliciosa pizza.

-no puedo creer que un hueso como tu coma tanto-declaró Draco al ver que Ginny iba por su cuarta rebanada sin detenerse.

-no soy un hueso-chilló Ginny.

-lo sé-murmuro Draco pues en el tiempo que había estado con ella había notado el tamaño de sus pechos y las curvas de su figura.

-¿qué dijiste?-preguntó la pelirroja, Draco parpadeo un par de veces.

-que esto esta muy rico-exclamo llenándose la boca de pizza para no tener que decir más.-¿te sientes mejor?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-cada vez que Pansy se sentía mal solía salir y derrochar mi dinero sin piedad y eso siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

-pues es reconfortante hacerlo, hace que tu mente se despeje y que tu máxima preocupación sea el como hacer que tus compras luzcan mejor en ti-declaro Ginny pensativa.

-se que no se dar consejos y a veces soy malo escuchando pero no dudes que cuando te sientas mal puedes contar con mi billetera-exclamo Draco con indiferencia, Ginny dejo de masticar y le miro directo a los ojos, Draco no mostraba expresión alguna y aunque la pelirroja hubiera preferido más animos en la voz del chico el saber que el le hacía aquella declaración le reconfortaba por que era bien sabido por la chica lo cuidadoso que era el rubio con su dinero.

-muchas gracias Draco eres muy…

-no lo digas-le cortó el rubio

-¿Por qué no?

-se ve que no has aprendido nada sobre mi Weasley-frio e indiferente una vez más Draco volvía a ser Malfoy- nunca nadie me lo ah dicho y no va a ser un Weasley quien me lo diga

-¿qué demonios…?

-tal vez estos días la convivencia entre nosotros ah cambiado pero eso sólo es por un mutuo interés que no tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad o cortesía, además si piensas seguir saliendo conmigo necesito que vistas bien ¿qué pensarían de mi si mi novia viste trapos gastados?-frio, grosero y arrogante, todo lo que por un momento había desaparecido en el chico y Ginny no lograba entender nada ¿Por qué ese drástico cambio en el comportamiento del rubio?

-no tienes por que hablarme así

-en ningún momento pregunte si la forma en la que te hablo es la adecuada o no

-eres un grosero

-¿eso importa?

-pues debería

-y ya ves que no es así, me tengo que ir-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie e ignorando completamente la confusión en el rostro de la pelirrojo.- te hablo luego Weasley-se despidió y entre un grupo de gente que pasaba por ahí; desapareció. Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos¿Qué demonios había sido eso¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Malfoy¿Por qué le volvía a llamar Weasley? Sin duda no entendía nada de eso pero a decir verdad tampoco había entendido la repentina amabilidad del chico.

-por eso no tienes novia-renegó la chica al aire, tomo sus bolsas e hizo lo mismo que el rubio, camino entre un grupo de gente para poder desaparecer sin que nadie lo notara.

-sabía que volverías-escucho la chica al estar dentro del departamento de Harry.

-tenía que venir por mis cosas-se excusó pues aunque la platica con el había cambiado algunas cosas aún era muy orgullosa para regresar con Luna.

-por favor quédate

-pero…

-este es tu departamento

-no, no lo es

-quiero que lo sea, que no sientas que estas aquí de paso, quiero que lo veas como tu casa

-¿y como pretendes que te vea a ti?

-como tu quieras

-¿te conformarías con un simple "compañero de depa"?

-puedo vivir con eso… por ahora-sonrió el chico mientras Ginny le devolvía la sonrisa.

-gracias Harry y disculpa si me retiro pero necesito dormir-aunque el cielo aún no estaba cubierto en su totalidad de estrellas la chica sintió la necesidad de estar lejos de Harry por que una gran parte de ella le suplicaba a gritos besarlo.

No0o0TaAaaSss de La AutoRa; pus aki sta st chap la vdd s q a mi wsto y eh pnsado subirlo dsd hace varios dias pero sólo no encontraba el momento adecuado, la skuela me mata ya q voy d lunes a sabado y los trabajos en la tarde me kitan muxo tiempo en fin deseo pronto tenerles una actualización pero de ante mano les ofrezco una gran disculpa por que es muy probable q me demore algun tiempesillo en actualizar


	9. Chapter 9

_**Discleimer;**los prsonags le prtncn aJ. K. Rowling_

_**No0tas de la autora:** lo se me tarde como mil años en publikar pero plz entiendanm ODIO MI ESKUELA bueno en realidad creo q ella me odia a mi xq aah como me hace la vida dificil, en fin mis penas son agnas asi q les djo leer y espero q les wst ste chapter, vale?_

**New Chapter**

Draco entro a su departamento con la cabeza abajo, se recargo en la puerta ya cerrada.

-soy un idota-murmuro molesto

-eso ya lo se-escuchó el chico y miro al frente donde Blaise Zabini le sonreía ampliamente.

-no me molestes-exclamo Draco caminando hacía el sofá.

-pero si yo sólo confirme lo que dijiste-rió Blaise.

-enserio Blaise, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-Blaise le miro y se sentó junto a el

-¿por qué eres un idiota?

-por que acepte compartir MI departamento contigo

-esa fue una buena decisión, no la juzgues-pidió Blaise con aire ofendido-¿quieres hablar sobre algo?-preguntó maternalmente y haciendo ojitos, Draco le miró molesto por que sabía que el sólo se burlaba de lo patético que debía verse.

-ya lo eh dicho, soy un idiota

-no te culpes por que tus padres te hicieron algo estupido, tal vez si te esfuerzas puedes mejorar-recitó Blaise burlón.

-¿nunca se puede hablar contigo¿Acaso eres tan idiota que aún no consigues madurar? enserio que me siento mal y tu sólo te sientas aquí para burlarte-dijo exaltado y perdiendo la paciencia.

-yo intento ser amable es más si no fuera algo muy gay ahora mismo te abrazaría y secaría tus lagrimas-se defendió Blaise, a lo mejor no intentaba burlarse como Draco creía y Blaise si intentaba ser un buen amigo.

-no estoy llorando-replico Draco y Blaise le abrió los brazos-y tampoco quiero que me abraces, imagínate si ahora sale una amiguita tuya y nos ve

-¿ya ves? Tú también te burlas de mi amabilidad

-¿amabilidad? Maldita palabra¿Quién fue el idiota que la invento¿Quién dijo que eso servía de algo? Ser amable es ser tan idiota como tu, no puedo creer que me haya visto así de estupido

-así que fuiste amable para llevar a una chica a tu cama y yo que creía que con sólo mirarlas bastaba para pasar una agradable noche

-eres más imbecil de lo que creí-dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-entonces la chica te rechazo, estas molesto y descargas tu furia conmigo-razono Blaise mirando a su amigo quien si sus ojos fueran armas, Blaise ya estaría muerto.

-no, no fue así-confeso Draco.

-entonces…-Blaise analizo un poco más las cosas-fuiste amable con una chica, eso es un hecho-Draco le miro molesto-y …-Blaise abrió mucho los ojos parpadeo un par de veces y se puso de pie de un brinco-¿fuiste amable con una chica?-preguntó algo exaltado, ya que Draco jamás mostraba mucha amabilidad con las mujeres que salía aunque claro tampoco era muy grosero.

-¿ahora entiendes por que soy un idiota?

-ya lo sé pero anda mejor cuéntame quien es esa mujer por que debe de estar más que buena.

-no es eso, bueno si lo es pero no así

-no entiendo

-tu no entiendes nada

-tu no sabes explicarte

-¿yo? Yo nisiquiera tengo por que contarte esto ahora mejor vete con alguna de esas chicas que frecuentas que ya tiene un buen rato que no veo un desfile de modelos por tu cama-reclamo Draco con molestia, Blaise le miro un par de segundos pero no le dio replica, Draco se puso de pie y camino hacía su habitación donde sin pensarlo se tumbo en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-se preguntó molesto

-_no es malo lo que pasa_- le respondió una vocecita dentro de el

-no entiendo lo que pasa

_-fue algo natural, salió de lo más profundo de ti _

-fue algo patético y estupido

_-te dolió verla llorar, verla mal te hizo sentir mal a ti _

-siempre me ah molestado ver a una mujer llorar

_-con Pansy no era así, incluso ella lloraba por ti _

-a ella le gustaba chantajearme con sus lagrimas

-_muchas de ellas fueron verdad, por eso la perdiste _

-¿Quién demonios eres tu para hablarme de esa forma?

_-tu conciencia y por lo que veo no estas muy feliz por la forma en la que te despediste _

-pero fue la mejor

_-un poco de ama… _

-a la mierda la amabilidad, yo no soy un hermano de la caridad para tener que ser amable con una patética pelirroja hija de don nadie Weasley-exclamo exaltado y dio un brinco de la cama, Blaise abrió la puerta justo en el momento.

-en realidad si eres un hermano de la caridad Draco-el rubio le miro irritado-acaba de llegar la invitación para la recaudación de fondos de la fundaci…-Draco le arrebato el sobre que Blaise le estiraba

-¿algo más?-le corto el rubio.

-no-dijo Blaise con frialdad-y deja esos moditos conmigo, mi paciencia tiene limites-finalizo el moreno y cerro la puerta tras el; soportaba la actitud de Draco por que entendía lo mal que el chico debía sentirse por la boda de Pansy pero también era conciente de que el rubio había perdido a la chica por esa misma actitud grosera y arrogante. El rubio le miro interrogante, tal vez estaba cruzando la línea, incluso con su mejor amigo

Se sentía cansado, había sido un día agotador pero divertido…

Flash Back

-Gin sal de ese vestidor ahora-exclamo Draco pues Ginny se había metido con un vestido hace más de 10 minutos y no parecía tener intenciones de salir.

-espera, necesito acomodar el escote, todo se sale por los lados-gritó frustrada desde el vestidor, el rubio giro los ojos y dio una vuelta más entre vestidos, accesorios y zapatos, miro unos zapatos negros de punta, el tacón no era muy alto y se veían bastante cómodos, la tela que les cubría era suave y lisa, sin pensarlo los tomo, el vestido que se probaba Ginny hacía juego con los zapatos.

-Draco-escuchó el chico y camino velozmente hacía los vestidores.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó la pelirroja risueña, el vestido negro que portaba le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, tenía un vuelo pronunciado, la espalda era descubierta y del frente tenía un amplío escote, dio una vuelta haciendo que su cabello bailara con el poco viento y brillara con las lámparas de la tienda. El rubio sonrió, justo como lo había imaginado, las pecas de Ginny también se extendían por su pecho.

-te ves linda-sonrió el rubio y miro hacia los pies de la chica los cuales no portaban nada-y eh encontrado los zapatos adecuados-exclamo mostrándole los zapatos que había tomado dos aparadores atrás, se arrodillo frente a la chica y se los calzo, Ginny sintió las suaves manos de Draco rozar su piel y un cosquilleo le cubrió el cuerpo, provocando que se sonrojara.-sin duda son los adecuados-sonrió el chico al ponerse de pie y observar a Ginny de pies a cabeza.

-son hermosos-la pelirroja se quito un zapato y lo examino meticulosamente con una amplía sonrisa aunque esta se desvaneció cuando vio el precio-ahora entiendo por que son tan lindos-dijo sin ánimos.

-¿de que hablas?

-¿ya viste el precio? Son incluso más caros que el vestido

-¿y eso que?

-sin duda alguien como tu no sabe lo que es tener un presupuesto reducido, son carísimos-exclamo algo triste.

-¿y eso que?

- hasta que no sea una residente en San Mungo no puedo darme este tipo de lujos-dijo poniendo los zapatos lejos de ella, miró a Draco el cual seguía teniendo un rostro de no entender-no puedo pagarlos-dijo al fin y Draco sonrió.

-pero te gustan

-me encantan

-entonces no te preocupes, yo los pago-sonrió el rubio

-no, no es necesario

-claro que lo es, este vestido sin esos zapatos no sería lo mismo-Ginny le miro dudosa, giro los ojos y sonrió, ignoro por completo el comentario de Draco y volvió a entrar al vestidor, había más ropa que probarse.

Un par de horas después.

-¿llevaras los sweaters?-preguntó Draco frente a la cajera.

-el rosa no, ya tengo dos de ese color-el rubio sonrió pero no aparto el sweater.

-¿qué tal los jeans con costuras plateadas?-preguntó examinando los pantalones

-por nada los dejaría son geniales-sonrió Ginny, la ropa pasaba y pasaba, Ginny miraba con la boca un poco abierta su cuenta bancaria si que iba a disminuir.

-¿y que hay del vestido negro?

-no lo llevaré-respondió la chica con tristeza

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el rubio.

-tu lo haz dicho, ese vestido no sería lo mismo sin los zapatos y no puedo pagarlos, serán para la próxima

-no seas tonta, ya te dije que yo pagaba

-y yo te dije que no es necesario, mejor ahorro y regreso por ellos

-oh no Ginny, llévalos

-no quiero que te molestes, ya haz hecho mucho con acompañarme

-no es molestia además no me afecta en lo más mínimo pagarlos-dijo Draco sonriendo y la chica le miro, el tenía razón, su fortuna era realmente grande y un pequeño "gastito" no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Le sonrió por última vez y dejo que Draco le entregara el vestido y los zapatos a la cajera.

-¿efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?-preguntó la dependiente, Draco le estiro su tarjeta platinum

-no sabía que usarás el método muggle

-es fácil de usar además muchas de mis compras ya son en el mundo muggle-dijo el rubio señalando su traje, la chica sonrió y tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, Draco lo había pagado todo.

-espera, sólo ibas a pagar el vestido y los zapatos, lo demás era mío

-pues lo olvide

-entonces dame tu numero de cuenta para que te deposite

-también lo olvide

-Draco-chillo Ginny infantil

-Ginny-le imito el rubio

-no te hagas el tonto

-no, tu no te hagas la modesta, ya pague y todo se queda así y punto

-pero…

-…yo te invite a venir ¿o no? Entonces como buena cita los cargos corren por mi cuenta

-pero no me sacas a "pasear" como perrito a que le de el aire

-lo se, sales más cara que eso-sonrió el chico con un toque de dulzura, Ginny le miro pero era difícil querer enojarse con esos ojitos que Draco le brindaba.

-bueno entonces abusando un poquitin de ti-Draco le miro dudoso-hay una rebaja en la tienda de al lado ¿qué me dices?

-mientras pueda cargar más bolsas-Draco tomo todas las compras de la chica-esta bien-sonrió y ambos salieron de la tienda riendo.

End Flash Back

-eres graciosa-murmuro el rubio con alegría, abrió la invitación que momentos antes había arrebatado de las manos de Blaise y la leyó.

-Bla bla bla, próximo sábado, 19 hrs, bla bla bla, acompañante, elegante, bla bla bla efectivo bla bla bla.-terminó de leer y la coloco sobre su escritorio, tomo su bata de baño, necesitaba un poco de agua fría para refrescar sus ideas y poder descansar a gusto.

Ginny estaba tumbada sobre su cama mirando una y otra vez todo lo que acababa de comprar con Draco, era ropa realmente linda, el chico tenía muy buen gusto pero algo dentro de ella le dejaba un vacío difícil de explicar.

-¿se puede?-preguntaron en la puerta, la chica brinco por el susto- tranquila-dijo Harry riendo.

-me haz tomado por sorpresa tonto-exclamo risueña.

-¿qué tal tu día?-pregunto el chico sentándose cerca de ella.

-nada mal-murmuro sin ánimos.

-no te ves muy feliz-dijo Harry tomando la barbilla de Ginny-¿quieres hablar de algo?-preguntó curioso.

-no lo se

-anda dime que paso-pidió el chico sonriendo, mientras Ginny evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-es que… realmente no lo se-dijo sin ganas, se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus nuevas adquisiciones sin mirar a Harry, quien estaba en duda, tuvo su rostro en sus manos, pudo acariciar su suave piel y el se había puesto nervioso pero parecía que Ginny ni lo había notado.

-¿ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Harry después de un par de segundos en silencio.

-espero que no-Ginny tomo el vestido negro el cual le había encantado pero sin duda los zapatos eran mil veces mejores, los apreció en silencio, la cara de Draco cuando la había visto con el vestido puesto sin duda le había encantado, su mirada de asombro, sus suave mirada sin morbo y creer que el chico la ignoraría por muy linda que ella luciera.

-llegó una invitación-dijo el chico sin rodeos.

-¿de qué?-preguntó con esperanzas de no tener que ir a casa de sus padres.

-es de una fundación que administra el ministerio, habrá una recaudación de fondos-le comento Harry mientras sus mejillas tomaban color, Ginny le miro, a fin de cuentas ¿eso a ella que?-y es de parejas-murmuro Harry, se sentía estupido, como un verdadero idiota, había invitado a salir a muchas chicas, había estado con varias de ellas y ahora con sólo tener que decir eso había logrado avergonzarse como en su juventud apenas y lo hacía.-¿quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó bajando la mirada. Si ella lo iba a rechazar el no quería ver.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Ginny sin si quiera sentir nervios se podría decir que hasta sin importancia.

-el próximo sábado

-¿a que hora?-el próximo sábado iba a estar libre pero aún así no se sentía con seguridad de querer ir y eso le sorprendía incluso le irritaba, tenía ahí frente a ella a Harry comportándose como cualquier estudiante, nervioso, sin saber que decir, como un verdadero idiota pero no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo incluso la idea ni siquiera le gustaba por que ya imaginaba los chismorreos que surgirían.

-a las 7 de la noche-Harry se puso de pie y se acerco a la chica, si sus palabras no surgían ningún efecto en ella tal vez su cercanía si.

-si no surge nada importante tal vez si-Harry se había puesto tras ella, sabía que olía su cabello y no le gusto la sensación que eso acababa de provocarle, así que sin más por decir salió de la habitación dejando a Harry a sólo un centímetro de abrazarla.

-vamos Ginevra ¿qué ocurre contigo?-se pregunto molesta en el lavamanos, su primer interés fue estar lejos de Harry y el baño había sido su única opción- lo tienes para ti, sólo para ti, no seas tonta, regresa y dile que si, regresa, vamos, ve por el-se pedía mientras enjuagaba su rostro con agua fría, tenía una extraña sensación, un sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo y unos incontrolables deseos de hablarle a Draco, pedirle una explicación por su hostil comportamiento, exigirle (si era necesario) una respuesta a su actitud, no se sentía bien, el se había portado de mil maravillas con ella, había sido de los mejores días de su vida y el muy idiota tuvo que arruinarlo todo.

-tampoco debes ser fácil-se justifico frente a su reflejo en el espejo-¿o que creía? Que le diría que si a la primera, no te dejes manipular, el no puede entrar a tu vida como si nada esperando que todo sea como antes, no puede ni deber hacerlo, hiciste bien-se ánimo y salió del baño, en su cuarto ya no estaba Harry y agradeció que el saliera, necesitaba dormir, descansar y pensar por que Draco con tan pocas palabras había conseguido dejarla así de triste y… confundida.

-Ginny, despierta-pidió Harry entrando a la habitación de la chica, aún no amanecía pero el no sabía a que hora Ginny entraba al trabajo y tampoco quería que llegará tarde. La chica giro sobre la cama molesta y se tapó con las cobijas.-no seas floja, anda de pie-pedía el chico mientras intentaba jalar la almohada con la que Ginny se cubría el rostro.

-hoy no hay escuela ma-exclamo Ginny sin ánimos.

-¡pero hay trabajo!-gritó Harry y Ginny brinco del susto, el moreno se hecho a reír con ganas mientras Ginny molesta le miraba.

-eso no fue gracioso-le reprocho mientras tomaba su almohada del suelo y la arrojaba al rostro de Harry, él estaba distraído así que la almohada le tiro los lentes.

-no quiero que se te haga tarde-se justifico mientras tomaba sus lentes del suelo, al mirar de frente a la chica no pudo evitar abrir la boca, Ginny estaba frente a el con un pequeño short y una playera de tirantes, si, tal vez su cabello estaba todo revuelto pero su poca ropa le hacía ver toda su blanca piel sin impedimentos.

-será mejor que me bañe-exclamo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación, el modo en que Harry la había mirado sin duda había provocado que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera que sus mejillas tomaran color y que sus manos sudaran tal vez un poco de agua fría le podría ayudar con eso.

-el desayuno esta listo-le hizo saber Harry cuando la pelirroja salía del baño y ella con un movimiento de mano le hizo notar que lo había escuchado.

-espero que tengas un buen día-dijo Harry en forma de despedida, Ginny ya había salido de su cuarto y estaba sentada junto a el comiendo huevo revueltos.

-¿tan temprano?-preguntó algo triste.

-si hoy hay mucho trabajo-le informo mientras se acercaba a ella para besar su mejilla-estaré aquí a la hora de la cena.

-de acuerdo espero poder llegar a tiempo.

-¿tienes guardia?

-espero que no

-entonces hasta la noche-finalizo el chico y al instante desapareció de la vista de Ginny, ella tomo el tenedor y saboreo el último pedazo de huevo que quedaba en su plato después tomo su bolso y un abrigo y salió del departamento, ya tenía idea de cómo llegar a San Mungo y como aún era temprano quería caminar un poco, algunas calles las podía reconocer y en otras se guiaba por los altos edificios, doblo un par de cuadras y se encontró de frente con la cafetería muggle que le gustaba visitar.

-hola-le saludo un chico el cual sabía trabajaba en el lugar-hoy llega muy temprano-exclamo, sin duda no pasaba de los 25 años, era de piel blanca y cabello castaño y largo (hasta los hombros pero lo sujetaba en una coleta) sus labios eran delgados y rosas, su espalda ancha, sin duda un hombre bastante guapo.

-lo sé-rió Ginny

-disculpa que se lo diga pero ayer no se veía muy animada.-dijo sentándose junto a ella (en unos cómodos

sillones).

-si fue un mal día-exclamo desanimada-¿me podrías traer un…

-… chocolate caliente y una dona?-completo el chico risueño, Ginny le miro ¿acaso era tan predecible?-es que siempre pide lo mismo-se justifico ante el rostro de desconcierto de la pelirroja, Ginny le dedico una calida sonrisa.

-no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja… Ginevra Weasley-se presentó estirando su mano.

-Marck Foster-dijo el chico-en un momento te traigo tu chocolate Ginevra.-y dicho esto el chico se acerco a la barra para estar un par de segundos después junto a la chica con dos tazas y un par de donas.

-es mi descanso-le comento al sentarse junto a ella, Ginny río, no pasaban de las 8 de la mañana y sabía que la cafetería la abrían a las 7 ¿por tan poco tiempo ya tenía un descanso?

-¿trabajas por aquí?-preguntó Marck intentando hacer platica

-si

-¿en que?

-soy algo así como que doctora

-¿veterinaria?

-no-río Ginny dando un sorbo a su chocolate¿Cómo le decía? "soy una sanadora" sin duda sonaría raro.

-entonces ¿enfermera?

-tampoco

-en ese caso simplemente no lo sé

-así que trabajas aquí ¿es divertido?-preguntó cambiando el tema.

-si pero es un trabajo de medio tiempo, estudio en la universidad, mi último año para ser más preciso

-¿qué estudias?

-economía-respondió y sin saber por que recordó una pequeña escena de su vida, cuando conoció a Draco (bueno en la fiesta en la que se trataron como personas) el le había dicho que había estudiado economía entonces ¿Cómo era que se dedicaba a hacer pociones?

-que bien-murmuro antes de morder su dona

-el chico rubio de ayer ¿es tu novio?-preguntó y hasta Ginny se sintió atragantar con la dona

-si-respondió una voz tras ellos, Draco estaba de pie fulminando a Marck con la mirada, el chico se sintió un poco intimidado por la frialdad en sus ojos pero intento disimularlo.

-Draco-exclamo Ginny alegre.

-tráeme un capuccino-le ordeno Draco molesto, Ginny río por lo bajo pero no dijo nada, Marck se puso de pie y murmuro algo que ninguno de los dos (Ginny y Draco) no alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿socializando con meseros?-preguntó el rubio mordazmente.

-¿celoso?-le ataco la pelirroja

-para nada pero no sería bueno que "mi novia" hablara con un mesero de quinta

-¿tu novia? Lo siento Draco pero eso no es algo formal, sólo hemos salido un par de veces

-dile eso a tu amiguita Lovegood que ya tiene un articulo completo sobre nuestra relación-dijo estirándole el quisquilloso, Ginny lo tomo incrédula pero sin duda se llevo una sorpresa, en primera plana estaba ella y Draco con un encabezado poco alentador "¿al fin el Sr. De negocios Draco Malfoy encontró a la mujer de su vida?" y un poco más abajo y con letra más pequeña "¿o sólo una más para su lista de conquistas?"

-esa rubia…-dijo la chica destrozando el ejemplar con sus manos

-creí que era tu mejor amiga

-¡callate!-exclamo molesta

-oye tranquila, yo no escribí eso-se defendió el rubio

-¿una más para la lista¿soy una más para la lista?-gritó frustrada y al instante todos los comensales tenían la vista fija en la pareja.

-lee el articulo y luego grita lo que quieras pero mientras te calmas-dijo el rubio molesta tomándola por el brazo para sentarla, Ginny quiso renegar pero la forma en que Draco le hablo sin duda la había intimidado.

El mesero llevo el capuccino de Draco, un par de pastelillos y unas cuantas galletas mientras Ginny leía el artículo (el cual si era un poco largo por que recapitulaba la historia amorosa de Draco aunque gracias a Merlín no incluía la lista de amores de Ginny la cual no era larga pero la rubia la conocía muy bien)

-amo a esa rubia-murmuro la pelirroja con alegría, Draco giro los ojos no cabía duda sobre que Ginny era rara, hace unos minutos estaba que comía gente y ahora parecía una gatita ronroneando ante las caricias de su dueño.-es una chica genial

-¿acaso creíste que no?-preguntó Draco

-es que el titulo no ayudaba, es una gran mujer aunque claro Draco Malfoy-al instante la expresión de Ginny provoco un poco de miedo en el rubio-¿Cómo es eso de que todo Londres a salido contigo?-preguntó molesta-tu lista de ex novias es largísima

-mi lista de ex novias es sólo de una chica, las demás nunca fueron mis novias-se defendió aunque al instante se lamento por que Ginny estaba furiosa.

-salías con varias chicas a la vez¿no haz escuchado hablar sobre una cosita llamada FIDELIDAD?

-haam-Draco lo pensó por un par de segundos-no aún no tengo el gusto-exclamo risueño e incluso le robo una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-pues déjame decirte que no es difícil de tratar con ella sólo tienes que tener tu vista fija en una sola mujer…

-lo tendré en cuenta-exclamo indiferente

-¡oye!

-vamos Weasley tranquila-intentó calmarla pero los ojos de Ginny se nublaron un poco ¿Weasley? Sólo iba a ser llamada así ¿acaso cuando el estuviera de ánimos iban a tratarse como iguales? Sin duda Draco no había notado el por que del drástico cambio de actitud en la chica.

-¿ahora qué?-preguntó irritado y no por querer ser grosero sino por el contrario; por que le interesaba saber que ocurría con la pelirroja y eso le molestaba así mismo.

-nada-murmuro Ginny intentando sonar serena

-dime que pasa-exigió el rubio con brusquedad, Ginny molesta se puso de pie y camino con velocidad a la salida pero Draco la tomo del brazo justo el la entrada.

-déjame-le ordeno Ginny limpiando una terca lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-hasta que me digas que te pasa

-¿quieres saber que me pasa? Que estupidez, soy yo la que quiere saber que te pasa ¿qué demonios ocurre contigo Malfoy? Soy tan despreciable que sólo cuando estés de ánimos me llamarás por mi nombre?-gritó Ginny, Draco dibujo una tenue sonrisa.

-¿eso sólo eso?-preguntó el chico indiferente y provoco que Ginny se molestara aún más.

- si sólo eso pero no lo entiendes, me molesta tu indiferencia ayer fue un gran día pero tuviste que arruinarlo

-yo no arruine nada-se defendió el rubio comenzado a perder la paciencia- tu eres la que lo arruina todo.

-¿yo? Perdóname Draco pero no fui yo la que te trato como basura

-yo no te trate como basura

-pues si a eso le llamas ser un caballero-dijo la pelirroja con ironía.

-lo siento-murmuro Draco peor la pelirroja ni le entendió.

-¿qué?

-no me hagas repetirlo

-no te escuche

-que lo siento

-Draco cuando hables al menos intenta abrir la boca

-lo-siento-

-no entiendo-

-LO SIENTO-gritó Draco y hasta Ginny retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué sientes?-pregunto la chica sin entender pero al instante se dio cuanta de que Draco intentaba disculparse, el chico abrió mucho los ojos creyendo que la pelirroja exigía una disculpa más detallada.

-perdón por lo de ayer, perdón por no decirte Ginny y perdón por irme-dicho esto el rubio salió de la cafetería dejando a una confundida pero sonriente pelirroja.

-perdonado-murmuro la chica sintiendo una gran felicidad dentro de ella, Draco era un idiota orgulloso que no se disculpaba con nadie ni siquiera por tener realmente la culpa pero ahora se había disculpado con ella y eso sin duda le había alegrado el día, Ginny regreso a los sillones para pagar la cuenta.

-tu novio es algo raro-le dijo Marck limpiando una mesa cercana.

-lo sé pero es encantador-exclamo Ginny alegre y tomo su bolso pero una carpeta negra la detuvo.-¿esto estaba aquí antes?-preguntó cogiendo la carpeta pero al instante supo que no pues la carpeta tenía escrito con finas letras doradas Draco L. Malfoy.

-no lo creo-repuso Marck pero Ginny ni le había escuchado pues ya iba directo a la salida aún más feliz, acababa de encontrar el pretexto perfecto para buscar a Draco.

-Ginny-escucho la chica su nombre y se giro para ver quien la llamaba, a unos pasos de ella corría frenéticamente una chica rubia.

-quiero que lo sepas por mi antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-si hablas del articulo es obvio que ya lo se

-no estas molesta ¿verdad?-preguntó Luna esperanzada.

-no lo estoy por eso-murmuro Ginny y Luna se inclino para tomar aire, sin duda el haber corrido la había agotado.

-recuérdame dejar de fumar-le pidió a la pelirroja robándole una carcajada, siempre decía lo mismo y hasta la fecha no lo cumplía.

-siento lo del otro día, estaba molesta y …-Luna se le colgo al cuello.

-eres mi mejor amiga no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando te fuiste, fui a la madriguera y no te encontré, luego tu madre me detuvo unos minutos y cuando fui libre corrí con los gemelos, ellos me dijeron todo lo que pasaba ¿vives con Harry? Bueno el caso es que no creí bueno irte a ver y pedirte que regresaras osea esta mega bien que vivas con Harry pero hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de que extraño verte salir corriendo del depa por que se te hace tarde y se que estas viviendo con Harry y que no vas a querer regresar al depa conmigo pero al menos dime que seguimos siendo amigas-explico Luna con gran velocidad, no cabía duda de que si la extrañaba, Ginny río y abrazo a su amiga.

-no te librarás tan fácil de mi y por una pequeña riña no dejare de atormentar tu vida con mi amistad-exclamo Ginny alegre.

-mira que hice ese súper articulo para que Harry tenga en cuenta de que no la tiene fácil y se tiene que esforzar y mil disculpas por exagerar un poco en tu relación con Malfoy pero Harry tiene que saber que la competencia esta reñida.

-mil gracias pero en lo único que exageraste con mi "relación" con Draco es con el tiempo, la verdad es que…

-¿estas enamorada?-le corto Ginny, conocía a su amiga.

-no

-estas mintiendo.-regaño Luna

-no miento sólo que no

-¿entonces?

-Malfoy es muy guapo pero no lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-seamos sinceras soy muy poco para el, leí la lista de sus amiguitas, salía con modelos chicas exageradamente bellas

-tu no le pides nada a ninguna de esas chicas hasta estas mejor

-¿y por eso soy modelo de revistas no?-dijo la pelirroja sarcástica

-pues no pero al menos haz durado más 5 meses con Malfoy-río Luna pues según su articulo la relación GinnyDraco ya llevaba un buen tiempo.

-eso fue genial cuando lo leí me robaste una grata sonrisa

-ya lo creo pero lo que me preocupa es lo que pasará cuando Malfoy lo lea

-mmm no creo que se enoje-razono Ginny pues Draco no se había mostrado molesto y tampoco pensaba decirle que había sido el mismo Malfoy el que el enseño el articulo-aunque lo que si quiero saber es como sabes tanto sobre su vida amorosa

-es una larga historia Ginny-exclamo Luna, Ginny miro su reloj de pulsera, faltaba un buen tiempo para que entrara a trabajar.

-tengo tiempo

-¿vamos a tu café de siempre?

-si además sirve que conoces el guapo mesero Marck-río la pelirroja mientras ambas chicas caminaban hacía la cafetería.

-ay Ginny tengo muchas cosas que contarte-exclamo Luna girando los ojos.

-pues puedes empezar

**El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre los autos estacionados, un gran edificio de una vieja constructora ocultaba mágicamente el lugar donde trabajaba Luna Lovegood, donde pasaba gran parte de su tiempo, donde día a día escribía nuevas y mejores historias para publicar en su revista "el quisquilloso". **

**-ese maldito-gritó Luna en su despacho, tenía en sus manos el ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" **

**-ya no podemos retrazar la edición-dijo un muchacho, Luna le fulmino con la mirada. **

**-pero me las va a pagar, ese maldito roba historias-exclamo mientras salía de su oficina dando un portazo. **

**Estaba molesta y lo sabía y era conciente de que también era capaz de golpear a Blaise Zabini si llegaba en ese estado a su oficina así que prefirió caminar un poco antes de llegar con él, unas cuantas calles, a cada paso estaba más cerca y aún no conseguía tranquilizarse. **

**-hey tu-gritó la chica al ver a Blaise Zabini entrar a un restaurante (el cual estaba justamente enfrente de la redacción de corazón de bruja), Blaise ni la escucho y entro al restaurante pidiendo la mesa de siempre. **

**-eres un idiota roba historias-le gritó frenética aventando el ejemplar de "corazón de bruja" al rostro de Blaise. **

**-¿de qué demonios estas hablando?-se defendió poniéndose de pie y mirando a Luna de frente. **

**-no te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien que yo estuve trabajando en esta historia por más de un mes y aún así fuiste capaz de robármela **

**-yo no te robe nada ni se de que me estas hablando **

**-lo sabes muy bien Zabini y ten muy claro que no pienso dejarme por ti y por nadie, ya se acabo la Luna tonta a la que no le importaba lo que le dijeran o le hicieran yo no voy a dejarme pisotear por nadie y mucho menos por un asqueroso Slytherin-gritó Luna sin aire, estaba roja de furia y ambos tenían la vista de todos los comensales en ellos. **

**-entiéndelo, no se de que me est…-pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Luna acaba de poner con fuerza su mano sobre la mejilla del chico. **

**-ándate con cuidado idiota, esta bien robaste esta historia pero no lo harás más-dijo sin esperar replica, caminó molesta a la salida pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar a la banqueta de enfrente una agresiva mano la tomo por la muñeca. **

**-no eres nadie para tocarme-exclamo Blaise con furia, tenía la marca de los dedos de Luna sobre su mejilla **

**-me tiene sin cuidado-dijo Luna sin mirarle, Blaise molesto giro el rostro de la rubia hacía el con fuerza. **

**-cuando yo te hable me miras-le ordenó Blaise, Luna sonrío con suficiencia **

**-a mi no me mandas **

**-a mi no me golpeas **

**-eres un imbecil-dijo Luna intentando zafarse de Blaise pues el la tomaba cada vez con más fuerza.-me haces daño, suéltame **

**-no hasta que me digas por que mierda me golpeaste **

**-hablo enserio Zabini o me sueltas o… **

**-…¿o que?-le reto el moreno con altanería, Luna sonrío de medio lado y alzo la rodilla la cual golpeo con fuerza el "orgullo" de Blaise, el chico se doblo por el dolor y Luna aprovecho para huir del lugar . Blaise comenzó a gritarle cuanto insulto sabía pues estaba a vista de muchos muggles como para sacar la varita. **

**Luna caminó molesta varias calles más, una parte de ella le recriminaba los hechos pero otra se enorgullecía de si misma. **

-y así fue como le hable por primera vez-recordó Luna y Ginny se echo a reír con ganas.

-¿y el que hizo?

-me buscó por 3 días hasta que al fin me encontró para reclamarme

-entonces sigue contando.

-**no tenías ningun derecho a hacer lo que hiciste-le gritó Blaise, Luna camino más rápido pero el chico la tomo del brazo-te estoy hablando **

**-y no me importa, enserio Zabini no me molestes **

**-esto no se va a quedar así **

**-¿y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó altanera, el apretó los puños-¡que miedo¿vas a golpearme? **

**-aunque no lo creas jamás tocaría a una mujer **

**-pero si las jalas con fuerza, las empujas y eso te hace sentir un caballero, eres patético **

**-no hables de mi sin conocerme **

**-con lo que se de ti me basta para hablar **

**-te estas metiendo con fuego Lovegood **

**-no me intentes intimidar por que yo sólo te di tu merecido **

**-¿mi merecido? Ni si quiera se por que lo hiciste sólo llegaste gritando como la loca que eres-repuso Blaise y al instante Luna le contesto con una bofetada. **

**-no me insultes, idiota **

**-tu empezaste **

**-¿yo empecé? Sabes que mientes, tu robaste una historia mía y la publicaste sin ningún remordimiento ahora no me vengas con tonterias **

**-yo no eh plajeado ninguna de tus estupidas historias **

**-¿tan poco hombre eres que no admites lo que haces?... creo que tu silencio lo dice todo **

**-espera Lovegood, arreglemos esto **

**-yo no ando por ahí robando historias y como entenderás ahora mismo tengo que escribir una y no pienso perder mi tiempo en ti **

**-si tuviste tiempo para reclamarme de esa manera ahora tendrás tiempo para escucharme y aclarar esto **

**-oblígame-gruño Luna cruzándose de brazos, Blaise sonrío y al momento tomo a la chica en brazos cargándola en calidad de bulto-bájame imbecil ¿qué crees que haces? **

**-te obligo a que me escuches-declaro Blaise y la apretó con más fuerza pues sus piernas no dejaban de intentar patearle. Tras varios gritos de la chica y gruñidos de Blaise llegaron a la redacción de "Corazón de Bruja" Blaise Saludo a sus empleados con naturalidad ignorando por completo los gritos de Luna. Entraron a lo que bien podría ser su oficina y la intento sentar con la mayor delicadeza posible pero eso era casi imposible si tomamos en cuenta la fuerza con la que Luna pataleaba. **

**-¿de qué historia hablas? **

**-dijiste que te escucharía-le recordó Luna cruzándose de brazos sin mirarlo. **

**-hazme esto más fácil-dijo intentando calmarse pero la expresión de Luna le irrito más-dime que maldita historia-gritó perdiendo la paciencia **

**-¿sabes algo?... yo me largo, creí que esto sería fácil pero eres tan poco hombre que sigues intentando negar lo que haces.-Luna salió de la oficina y camino con la frente en alto ante todos los empleados presentes que la miraban con asombro. **

**-vuelve aquí ahora mismo-gritó Blaise antes de ir tras ella **

**-¿y que si no quiero? Y ni intentes otra vez cargarme por que aquí hay muchos testigos sobre lo mal que me estas tratando **

**-¿y como querías que te tratara después de lo que me hiciste? **

**-no Zabini, la pregunta aquí es como querías que yo reaccionara después de toda la mierda que hiciste. **

**-si al menos me explicaras **

**-esto es inútil-Luna se dio la media vuelta y salió por completo de ahí, por más de un momento tuvo miedo ante la brusquedad de Blaise pero sin duda su altanería y orgullo no le habían permitido demostrarlo. **

-no lo puedo creer ¿y aún así te acostaste con el después de lo que hizo?-preguntó Ginny incrédula ante el relato

-cállate, lo peor de todo fue que una semana después me entere de que un estupido de mi revista también trabajaba como fotógrafo para Blaise y el muy imbecil había confundido sus trabajos y había enviado mi noticia a la redacción de "Corazón de bruja" y como a los imbeciles esos se les hizo un tema interesante pues publicaron, cuando mi idiota empleado cayó en su error ya era algo tarde y por miedo a decírmelo me dijo que nuestra historia la había plajeado Blaise.

-¿qué?... osea que todo el numerito que armaste fue…

-…una vil perdida de tiempo, fue algo estupido y ya sabrás como me sentí pero yo no iba a pedirle perdón ¿estas de acuerdo?

-muy de acuerdo pero entonces ¿Cómo fue o que paso?

-pues mande al idiota que confundió las fotos con mi historia a que le pidiera perdón.

-¿y Zabini lo perdono?

-a el si lo malo era lo que me esperaba a mi

-¿y qué te esperaba?

-pues un día me lo encontré en el supermerdaco

**Luna caminaba entre estantes de latas y cereales sin ninguna preocupación, llevaba en la mente todo lo que tenía que comprar. **

**-¿ya piensas disculparte?-preguntó Blaise haciendo que Luna emitiera un gritito por el susto **

**-¿de qué me hablas?-preguntó intentando sonar serena, Blaise la miraba con superioridad y ella realmente se sentía inferior **

**-sabes muy bien lo que haces ¿ o tan poca mujer eres que no eres capaz de admitirlo?-dijo en tono chillón recordando todo lo que la rubia le había dicho **

**-ay de acuerdo-Luna giro los ojos, lo mejor era hacer eso lo más rápido posible-lo siento **

**-¿sólo eso? **

**-si sólo eso ¿o qué? Querías una cena con velas y a mi arrodillada frente a ti para suplicar por tu perdón-preguntó sarcástica, Bliase pensó sus palabras y Luna abrió descomunalmente la boca-no lo voy a hacer así **

**-lo de la cena suena bien y eso de arrodillarte… **

**-…ni creas que lo haré **

**-eso ya lo veremos-reitero Blaise y de dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.-este viernes a las 6 paso por ti al "quisquilloso" y espero que cocines tu-dijo a manera de despedida sin esperar replica. **

-¿si cocinaste?-Ginny se echo a reír aún más fuerte de lo que se creyó capaz.

-no te burles, que lo hago mejor que tu

-claro que no, tu sopa azul estaba de miedo

-pero al menos sabía bien pero tus ravioles con queso me enfermaron del estomago-se defendió la rubia y Ginny siguió riendo, sin duda lo mala cocinera que era le causaba gracia.

-pero cuenta¿fue por ti?

-yo hasta tenía miedo de salir de mi oficina pero ya ves soy toda valiente y fui a su encuentro

-¿y donde fue la cena?

-en nuestro depa, tu tenías guardia ese día

-¿Por qué no me contaste antes?

-es que fue todo muy rápido y extraño, me sentía mal por pasármela bien con Blaise, ese día cocinamos los dos y fue muy divertido, platicamos sobre la última entrega de premios y…

-ay si ya se, ustedes y sus adoradas revistitas

-hace tanto tiempo que no me la pasaba bien con un hombre que no quería creerlo y si te contaba era aceptar que eso era verdad y aún no estaba lista para eso, perdón por no contarte todo esto antes pero no puedes negarme que resulto mejor

-¿de qué hablas?

-ay ni lo niegues que debes estar muy agradecida por vivir con Harry

-no lo creo

-explícate

-pues no lo se sólo que bueno yo… eh salido con Draco un poco y pues no estoy segura

-¿de que no estas segura?

-ese es el problema, que no se ni que pensar con Harry ya no es lo mismo ya no se si quiero… bueno ya ni se si lo quiero

-ay amiga, entiendo a la perfección

-¿Cómo?

-¿recuerdas la fiesta en la que encontramos a Blaise y Malfoy?

-si

-¿recuerdas que te dije que era de un amigo de Neville?

-si

-pues bueno, yo realmente quería ver a Neville y me encontré a Anthony (su amigo) y me dijo que el también se moría de ganas por verme pero que le daba miedo que yo lo rechazara y por eso quería ir a esa fiesta pero sabía que si te decía que fuéramos pues tu me ibas a hacer ver la realidad, Neville aún no esta listo para una relación formal o al menos no conmigo.

-¿y aún quieres verlo?

-tal vez si pero no ahora

-pues Harry es muy amigo suyo, si quieres puedo investigar donde lo puedes encontrar

-no es eso sólo no quiero que sepa que yo lo busqué, quiero un encuentro casual

-eres tan patética Luna

-si, para ser amigas necesitábamos algo en común-exclamo la rubia risueña y Ginny le miro ofendida pero ambas rieron.

-lo siento pero el deber me llama-dijo Luna viendo su reloj

-a mi también, fue una gran platica y creo que Zabini puede ser una buena opción para ti

-lo mismo pienso de Malfoy pero no hay que hacernos ilusiones, tu leíste todo el historial de amorios de el y mira que lo obtuve de muy buena fuente.

-ya lo creo pero al menos disfrutémoslo ya estaremos juntas para llorar si nos dejan

-el problema no es que nos dejen si no que al menos algo empiece

-¿Cómo, no son novios?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida, Luna mordió su labio y negó con un movimiento de cabeza

-sólo nos vemos de vez en cuando, nos encontramos, salimos, terminamos en una cama pero no es nada formal

-Draco y yo fingimos ser novios

-¿Cómo crees?

-si, el me va a ayudar a darle celos a Harry a cambio de que yo vaya con el a la boda de Parkinson-confeso Ginny.

-amiga, somos patéticas aunque eso no es lo peor

-¿hay algo peor?

-si-afirmo Luna bajando la cabeza y aunque Ginny sabía que si había algo peor espero a que fuera su amiga quien lo dijera pues aún no se sentía capaz de admitirlo.-nos estamos enamorando de los hombres más mujeriegos de todo Londres, de un Zabini.

-y un Malfoy-completo Ginny bajando un poco la cabeza.

_**No0tas de la autora:** ¿q les parece? ya saben cualkier duda o comentario en un r+r!! si sienten que hice esto muy breve ps haam ps diganme!!! les cuento q espero ya mañana mismo publicar sobre "Los Recuerdos de Draco" y un comentario al aire¿alguien leyo "el error de amar"? espero que si pues miren que a ese FF pues yo le puse un final de 2 capitulos los cuales no me terminaron de gustar y los kite y ya después puse un solo capitulo con el fin y ps mi duda era si alguien lo había leído o al menos notado, bueno ya kasi akbo el epilogo sobre ese Ff xq como recordaran pues si deje algo muy inconcluso en el fin, pero yaaa me comentario al aire se acabo ahora sólo a pensar en st Ff y q spro recibir r+r, bsos byeEe_


	10. Chapter 10

-Luna entiende necesito que hagas esto por mi-exclamo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia

-no lo haré, no puedo hacerlo-justifico Luna intentando no reír.

-es fácil y no te quitará mucho tiempo.

-repítemelo otra vez para ver mis posibilidades-Ginny giro los ojos, sería la cuarta o quinta vez que se lo explicaría.

-sólo tienes que ir a comprar lencería para que yo pueda usar el vestido negro que me compro Draco en la reunión esa que me invito Harry

-¿pero por que no vas tu?

-Mañana tengo que usar ese vestido y mi mamá me pidió pasar más tiempo con ella, no voy a ir a comprar lencería con ella

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-Luna enserio que esto es importante, el grito que pegará mi madre cuando vea la ropa que pienso comprar me va a dejar en vergüenza en un mar de muggles

-no conoces a ninguno no hay problema

-¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?

-¿quieres la verdad o la estupidez que se me ocurrió?

-la verdad

-me muero de ganas por ver el rostro de tu madre cuando vea la diminuta ropa que piensas comprar

-eres una pésima amiga

-claro que no, me amas

-no, no te amo y menos después de esto ¿quieres verme hacer la vergüenza de mi vida?

-si y pienso disfrutarlo mucho

-eres horrible, enserio, eres una rubia de lo más horrible y sólo por eso Zabini no te va a invitar a salir por un buen tiempo

-no me importa, anoche tuve suficiente para recordarlo-rió Luna mientras intentaba esquivar un cojín lanzado por Ginny.

-me caes mal-gritó Ginny frustrada mientras salía de la sala para entrar a su habitación y buscar entre toda su ropa la mejor lencería para usar la siguiente noche, y no era por que pensará que Harry podría verla pero el vestido era entallado y no quería que las costuras se vieran, había ido al departamento que compartía con Luna para buscar su ayuda pero la rubia al saber lo que pretendía se echo a reír con ganas y se negaba rotundamente a ir pues bien le daba la razón a la Sra Weasley " desde que su pequeña hija había decidido vivir sola a penas y la veía" cosa la cual usaba para burlarse ya que siempre que salía su amiga con su madre regresaba con ropa la cual guardaba en lo más profundo de su armario o con un humor de los mil demonios por lo intentos fallidos de intentar cocinar aunque a Ginny le bastaba una tarde que pasara con su madre pues era suficiente para que por al menos un mes no la molestara con lo mismo.

-¿por qué no vas tu a comprarla?-le preguntó Luna desde el marco de la puerta

-ya te lo eh dicho, voy a salir con mi madre y ella pe...

-…pero saldrás mañana con ella.

-y la fiesta es mañana en la noche

-ahí esta, si te da tiempo

-¿Cuándo Luna¿Cuándo mi mamá vaya al baño yo salgo disparada a comprar ropa?

-yo no digo que vayas mañana ¿Por qué no vas hoy?-preguntó la rubia y Ginny dejo de aventar ropa de su armario para mirar a su amiga-hoy no trabajas.

-hoy no puedo

-¿por qué no puedes?

-po por que-balbuceo la pelirroja sintiendo como sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

-oh con que la pequeña Weasley se quiere portar mal hoy eh-río Luna y recibió unos jeans viejos en la cara.

-no voy a portarme mal sólo iré a la oficina de Draco a darle su carpeta

-si sólo irás a su oficina después puedes ir a comprar toda la lencería que quieras.

-pues si pero ¿qué tal si no me da tiempo?

-ay Ginny te conozco, eres lenta pero no torpe son-hizo una pausa en lo que miro su reloj de pulsera- las 6:30, estas fuera de su oficina a eso de las 7:00 y el centro comercial lo cierran a las 9 por mucho tráfico que haya llevas buen tiempo.

-pero…¿qué tal si Draco me invita a cenar?-preguntó preocupada esperando que así su amiga la comprendiera

-pues mejor, dos mortifagos en un solo hechizo, Malfoy te invita a cenar y tu lo invitas a comprar lencería-río Luna mientras Ginny aún más molesta le arrojo todo un bulto de ropa.

Ginny acababa de entrar a un gran edificio bien camuflajeado para los muggles, era bien sabido que ese edificio era una especie de laboratorio donde varios magos calificados experimentaban para hacer más duraderas las pociones o incluso hasta para buscar la mejor botella para ser empacadas para la exportación.

-¿buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar?-dijo la recepcionista con amabilidad.

-busco a Draco-respondió Ginny sonriente

-el Sr. Malfoy no recibe vistas-exclamo la mujer indiferente e incluso un poco molesta.

-no recuerdo haberte preguntado si recibe o no visitas-exclamo Ginny comenzando a irritarse.

-¿tiene usted una cita con el?-preguntó la recepcionista con suficiencia

-no pero…

-… entonces no sirve de nada que te diga donde esta por que no va a recibirte.

-dime donde esta y si me recibe o no ya es asunto mío-le gritó Ginny, la mujer giro los ojos.

-cuarto piso al fondo-dijo la recepcionista y Ginny se encamino al elevador, ni loca pensaba subir escaleras.

-hola Weasley-le saludo un hombre sonriente en el elevador.

-¿Zabini?-preguntó Ginny, era difícil reconocerlo con ropa.

-el mismo que viste y calza¿buscando a Draco?

-en realidad quiero devolverle su carpeta-dijo mostrándosela.

-pudiste enviarla por paquetería.

-prefiero hacer las cosas yo misma-exclamo tajante.

-Draco apreciara el acto ¿puedo verlas?-preguntó curioso, Ginny no encontró ningún problema en ello y se las entrego, Blaise abrió la carpeta y al instante paro el elvador.-¿tu las tuviste todo este tiempo?-gritó mientras salía a toda prisa del elevador, Ginny corrió tras el.

-el la olvido y yo la recogí y… ¿por qué estamos corriendo?

-Draco esta a punto de despedir a 4 empleados y entablar una demanda en su contra-respondió Blaise entrando a la oficina de Draco (o eso supuso Ginny).

-Draco puedes salir un momento-sugirió Blaise sin demostrar que había corrido varios metros.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Draco molesto y en efecto había 4 hombres frente a el y al lado de Draco había 3 más.

-es necesario, sólo te quitare un momento.-Draco no dudo más y salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta tras el, Ginny estaba tras Blaise y Draco hizo una rara mueca cuando la vio

-encontré la carpeta-le dijo en casi un susurro, Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estaba?-preguntó sorprendido mientras revisaba la carpeta.

-la tenía Weasley-dijo Blaise de mala gana.

-el las dejo en el…

-ssht-la calló Draco poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios, ella sintió aquel suave roce como un hielo caliente recorriendo su piel y enmudeció al instante.

Draco volvió a entrar a su oficina pero esta vez no cerro la puerta.

-pueden marcharse, han sido salvados por una bella pelirroja así que pueden darle las gracias-los 4 hombres miraron a Ginny con un gran agradecimiento el cual la incomodo un poco.-no perderán sus empleos pero donde algo más desaparezca no lo pensaré ni un segundo, Nott puedes romper esas hojas hoy no demandare a nadie-el nombrado sonrío de lado y rompió unas hojas para después ordenarles a todos que salieran cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Blaise y Ginny ya estaban dentro.

-esperen, déjenme ver si entendí-exclamo Ginny rompiendo el silencio-tu dejaste esas carpetas en el café que esta cerca de San Mungo…

-…el cual esta a tres calles de aquí-recordó Draco.

-y tu creíste que esos 4 tipos las habían robado

-si así es-agrego Blaise mientras examinaba las hojas que había roto Nott.

-sin buscar pruebas y muy seguro de lo que hacías pensabas despedirlos e incluso demandarlos

-claro-aseguro Draco hinchado de orgullo.

-¿y son ellos los que me deben dar las gracias a mi?-preguntó exaltada- por que si entendí bien por tu mala memoria e idiotez esos hombres iban a perder sus empleos y ni siquiera les ofreciste una disculpa-gritó, Blaise brinco del susto y Draco se sentó en su silla para mirarle fijamente.

-¿qué querías que hiciera?-preguntó Draco altanero

-pues decirles la verdad.

-¿pretendías que yo Draco Malfoy le pidiera una disculpa a 2 empleados de limpieza, un archivador y a un pasante?

-pues si

-pues no Ginny, yo no le pediría una disculpa a nadie en mi sano juicio-exclamo Draco molesto pero al instante se quedo callado-el otro día estaba ebrio-murmuro para justificarse pero Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-tu no tomas en días de trabajo-agrego Blaise disfrutando la incomodidad por la confesión de su amigo.

-y tu no deberías estar aquí ¿no tienes una revista en la cual entretenerte?-le pregunto Draco con una mirada asesina. Blaise sonrió aún más y salió de la oficina antes de que su amigo pensara arrojarle alguna maldición.

-¿entonces?-preguntó Ginny intentando no echarse reír por lo rojo que lucía Draco.

-¿entonces que?-preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-no estabas ebrio

-pues la verdad no Ginny pero cuando estoy contigo es todo muy raro y diferente-comenzó a decir con cierto toque de dulzura que erizo la piel de Ginny-es como si todo lo tonta y loca que eres fuera contagioso-agrego y se echo a reír mientras Ginny ofendida le arrojó unos cuantos pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio.

-que grosero-murmuro molesta aunque no podía evitar sonreír por un segundo creyó escuchar una mejor confesión de parte del rubio. Draco limpio el sudor de su frente, todo eso le había puesto muy nervioso por que estuvo a punto de admitir algo que llevaba tiempo intentando negarse.

-Cuándo dejes de arrojarme pergaminos ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-preguntó Draco mientras Ginny arrojaba una pequeña pelota de goma al rostro de Draco aunque notablemente fallo.

-con gusto-acepto sonriente mientras se tomaba del brazo de Draco, caminar por las instalaciones de la empresa del rubio tomada de su brazo había hecho sentir a Ginny segura, grande, fuerte e inalcanzable, varios empleados les miraban con rostros de asombro incluso algunos cuchicheaban, algunas mujeres miraban con desprecio a la chica, sin duda muchos de ellos leían el quisquilloso por que no tardaron en murmurar sobre su relación. Draco no se mostró molesto por la forma en que sus empleados cuchicheaban por el contrario se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso por que esa bella mujer estaba a su lado, tomada de su brazo con fuerza y con la frente muy en alto, estaba feliz por la compañía pero aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para admitirlo.

-¿y a donde iremos?-preguntó Ginny cuando ambos estuvieron en el auto.

-déjame sorprenderte-pidió Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

-por cierto, hay algo que no me haz dicho

-¿Qué cosa Gin?

-¿Qué había en la carpeta?

-¿no la leíste?

-pues la verdad no, me moría de curiosidad pero me daba miedo.

-¿Qué te daba miedo?-preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos, una luz roja los había hecho frenar.

-no lo se-y realmente que no lo sabía, miro por la ventanilla con esperanza a encontrar un poco de valor para hablar-me dio miedo encontrar una… carta de amor para alguna "amiga" tuya o la agenda con las citas que tendrás con todas tus amigas o no se algo así.

-no tienes por que tener miedo-Draco se sintió halagado por la declaración de Ginny, acaricio su rostro con toda intención de besarla se acerco lentamente sin despegar la mirada de su objetivo pero al parecer el auto de atrás no entendía lo mágico que fue ese momento y lo mal que acababa de arruinarlo tocando con brusquedad el clackson hizo a Draco caer de nuevo en la realidad y darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de cometer (lo que en esos momentos creía) el más grande error de su vida - jamás dejo esas cosas en cualquier lugar-agregó para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, Ginny sintió como si algo muy grande y frió cayera de golpe en ella provocando un intenso sufrimiento sin dolor, una herida que no sangraba, la perdida de una esperanza que nunca había poseído.

Pasaron por el autoservicio de un restaurante de comida rápida, donde pidieron hamburguesas y helados para después manejar hacía un lugar desconocido para la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-suelo venir aquí cuando estoy harto de todo

-¿harto¿Qué le puede fastidiar al gran Draco Malfoy?

-todo y a la vez nada.

-que claro eres.

-puedo tener todo lo que yo quiero pero no soy capaz de luchar por lo que realmente deseo.

-…-Ginny miro el paisaje que la acompañaba, estaban en una curva que dejaba muy debajo de ellos a toda la ciudad con sus miles de luces palpitando, con las estrellas brillando intensamente, con una armonía indescriptible.

-cúbrete, no quiero que te enfermes-Ginny había abrazado su cuerpo y al instante Draco le estiro su abrigo, ella dudo en tomarlo pero había que ser sinceros, Draco llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga y ella una falda hasta la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas.

-gracias-murmuro.

-este lugar es grandioso, aquí puedes estar solo pero conciente de que estas acompañado.

-este lugar para ti es lo mismo que el departamento de los gemelos para mi-río la chica.

-al menos en ese lugar tu tienes compañía, Blaise es casi mi hermano pero aún así se que no lo es.

-aunque no es bueno tener muchos hermanos, mírame, tengo 6 y créeme que eso es difícil.

-no dudo que sean sobre protectores, si yo tuviera una hermanita menor no dejaría que ningún hombre se le acercara.

-pues eso no lo se bien hace tanto tiempo que no tienen de quien celarme, desde Harry mis posibilidades con el amor se extinguieron.

-yo creo que tu hiciste que se extinguieran-razono Draco mirando a Ginny de pies a cabeza-mírate, eres muy bonita, tu cabello rojo y brillante, tu piel cubierta por besos de ángeles, tu nariz pequeña, tus labios rosas y delgados-acaricio el rostro de Ginny y se acerco lentamente a los nombrados, respiro del mismo aire que ella, se mordió el labio queriendo así disminuir el deseo por probarlos, un par de centímetros más y no habría marcha atrás, quería, realmente lo deseaba pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, probar esos labios podía provocarle un sufrir que ya no estaba dispuesto a vivir pero una luz le hizo separarse de golpe.

-buenas noches jóvenes-era un oficial de policia muggle, Ginny nunca había tenido nada en contra de ellos pero en esos mementos se sentía a favor de los planes de los mortifagos para extinguirlos.-¿ese auto es suyo?-preguntó señalando el carro de Draco, el se puso de pie y ayudo a Ginny a levantarse

-así es-acepto molesto-¿algún problema?-preguntó altanero.

-no ninguno pero deberían tener cuidado aquí no es seguro a esta hora.

-¿qué hora es?-preguntó Ginny recordando el centro comercial.

-las 9:15 señorita pero como les iba yo diciendo aquí es muy peligroso de noche.

-sabemos cuidarnos solos-exclamo Draco y miro a Ginny quien lucía bastante preocupada.-¿ocurre algo?

-no nada, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿se puede callar?-gritó Draco pues el policía seguía con su largo monologo sobre lo peligroso que podía ser ese lugar.

-¿usted es conciente de que puedo arrestarlo por la forma en que me esta hablando?-le reto el policía.

-¿sabe? Toda esa gente mala de la que esta hablando, de las personas peligrosas-Draco le miro altanero y saco una daga de plata que aseguraba siempre en su cinturón-no será necesario que me cuide de ellos- le mostró la fina daga mientras jugaba con ella entre sus dedos-por que yo soy como ellos-y en un movimiento desapareció la daga dejando entre sus manos una bola de fuego la cual consumió con sólo juntar las palmas.

-bueno les eh advertido y que pasen una buena noche-exclamo el policía antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Draco se hecho a reír.

-eso no fue divertido-exclamo Ginny

-si lo fue

-¿sabes que pueden castigarte por esto?

-una prisión muggle no me asusta.

-yo no hablo de los muggles, hablo de aurores, con los antecedentes que tienes puedes …

-…se que mis antecedentes son malos pero créeme nada de lo que alguna vez hice en el mandato del Sr. Tenebroso fue por gusto más de una vida corría peligro si yo desobedecía ordenes.

-no quiero hablar de eso-Ginny miro al cielo, había perdido mucho en esa guerra, su familia seguía siendo unida pero se las habían visto negras en esa época y muchas de sus amigas habían perdido a la familia entera su ejemplo más cercano es Luna, se necesito de dos mortifagos para matar a su padre y nadie podía creer la fuerza con la que el Sr. Lovegood había defendido su vida.

-¿quieres ir a casa?-preguntó Draco viendo el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Ginny, el mejor que nadie sabía el daño que Voldemort había provocado en su vida, sus padres habían estado en San Mungo por un largo tiempo, Bill jamás se iba a recuperar del ataque de Greyback, Charly había sobrevivido por milagro, Parcy siempre estuvo a salvo, los gemelos estuvieron desparecidos por varias semanas y se les creyó muertos y Ron había ido junto a Harry en busca de los horrocruxes y todos sabían las hazañas que habían hecho para salir con vida en cambió él no la había pasado de las mil maravillas pero siempre tuvo a su madre que dio la vida por el y a Snape dando la cara frente a Voldemort, a la Orden y a los del Ministerio.

-si vamos-pidió Ginny con un poco de alivio en ella, sí habían sido tiempos muy difíciles pero ahora sólo quedaba el recuerdo de eso y no valía la pensar en ello.

-¿te dejare con Potter o Lovegood?-preguntó Draco rompiendo auqel incomodo silencio que los había acompañado minutos antes a subir al auto.

-con Harry-exclamo Ginny sin mirarlo, algo dentro de ella sentía un pequeño resentimiento por lo que varios años atrás había pasado pero el supo demostrar de que lado estaba, no actúo de acuerdo a La Orden del fénix ni mucho menos con el ministerio pero le consolaba saber que tampoco había estado del lado oscuro, el único lado al que él había sido fiel fue al de la supervivencia, al de proteger su propio pellejo y de sus verdaderos amigos.

-mañana hay una fiesta con el ministerio-comento Draco cuando Ginny ya bajaba del auto-espero puedas acompañarme.

-claro-acepto la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras ella, recuerdos, miles de imágenes dolorosas cruzaban su mente y no había caído en la cuenta de que acababa de aceptar salir con Draco al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar que había quedado con Harry.

**Notas de LA Autora;**

Se que antes no había escrito nada sobre lo que paso en la segunda guerra pero estamos muy, muy cerca del próximo libro y kise resaltar mis ideas por ello escribi algunas cosas.

Comienzan las apuestas! y yo apuesto mil galeones a que Draco dará más de que decir en el nuevo libro, faltan horas para que sepamos el fin y quiero yo dar mis teorías, Draco Malfoy se une a los mortifagos por miedo, por una deuda que tal vez tiene algo que ver con un capitulo de "los recuerdos de Draco" aquel en el que su tía Bellatrix va a Azkaban con tal de que su padre (Lucius) no se separe de su familia.

Snape es bueno, no tan bueno como Dumbledore pero tampoco es malo como Voldemort siento que el huye con Draco y mantiene al rubio a salvo (capitulo q ya escribí y el cual llame "la huida con Snape" de "los recuerdos de Draco")el dará más que decir y sabremos que es buenos.

Justificación a mis ideas; Rowling alguna vez dijo temer de la popularidad que Draco tenía con los fans y eso no le agrado por lo cual debe revindicar al personaje, será como una especie de lección, como un "puedes vivir siempre en el error pero también hay tiempo para rectificar errores y pedir perdón" por lo cual creo que Draco no tuvo valor para matar a Dumbledore, Lucius confió en la muerte de Voldemort (sino ¿por q le dio el diario de Riddle a Ginny? Sabía q era algo muy querido para Voldemort y por mucho q fastidiar era conciente de q ese diario no podía darlo como si nada) y cuando sintió la marca tenebrosa fue más por miedo a la muerte en manos de Voldemort que a la prisión en Azkaban. TENDREMOS MÁS DE Draco Malfoy y sospecho que por indulgencia de Snape ayudara a la orden del Fénix.

Ando escribiendo un FF sobre Ginny Draco en lo q bien podría ser el septimo libro, la historia se basa en su amor pero lo q hay a su alrededor cubre muchas de mis ideas (o lo q espero ver) en el séptimo libro, algunos Slytherins (Zabini, Nott, Crabble, Goyle, Parkinson) temen a lo que Voldemort es capaz pero no están dispuestos a servir a la orden del fénix, No están dispuestos a morir a manos de mortifagos ni a ser descubiertos como traidores por lo que cual se forma lo que bien podría ser un tercer bando, aquel en el que lo que le pase al prójimo no les importa mientras ellos se mantengan con vida aunque tampoco tienen sed por matar, sólo actuaran de la forma más debida para no ser asesinados por mortifagos ni llevar en su mente la muerte de inocentes.

La muerte del padre de Lovegood fue algo necesario de lo que tendremos (tal vez) un poco más en el próximo chapter.

una pregunta ¿piensas seguir leyendo Ff's después de que salga el septimo libro o dejar el tema por la deriva? por q como dije antes yo pienso publicar un nuevo FF y odiaría tener que despedirme de algun lector

Sin más por decir me despido con la mejor idea de tener r+r y sus ideas, teorías y sobre todo ¿Quién apuesta conmigo? Tenemos mil galeones en juego.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny entró al departamento intentando no hacer ruido, lo último que quería era alertar a Harry de su llegada.

Un miedo eminente cubrió su piel, un deseo por gritar habitaba su garganta, las ganas por abrazar a su mejor amiga se convertían en una necesidad. Luna era un claro ejemplo de que la vida sigue, su madre murió cuando ella tenía 9 años y como si eso no fuera suficiente dos mortifagos habían acabado con la vida de su único pariente vivo; su padre, un hombre de mente abierta, un hombre al que su única importancia era el bienestar de su hija por eso se había aferrado a la vida y había luchado con una fuerza casi imposible de creer para defenderla, su muerte significó un gran dolor en Luna pero ella supo mantenerse en pie, sí, había caído, la guerra para ella había tenido fin y su único deseo fue el estar con sus padres y si eso no podía ser en este mundo sería en otro y aunque eso significara su propia muerte ella estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio con tal de ver una vez más a su madre con tal de no separarse nunca más de su padre pero no tuvo el valor necesario y no fue por que le temiera si no por que fue conciente que eso sería decepcionar a su familia, su padre siempre tuvo el deseo de que ella escribiera para "El Quisquilloso" y cuando el fuera demasiado grande para seguir al mando de la revista su gran ilusión era que Luna siguiera sus pasos y así había sido, todos los días entraba a su oficina, miraba un retrato de su padre y comenzaba su rutina diaria sabiendo que de esa forma haría sentir orgulloso y feliz a su padre, esa había sido la única manera para no dejarse caer en una soledad que Ginny siempre había intentado desaparecer.

-que bien que llegaste-Harry acababa de salir de su habitación, Ginny había dado un pequeño brinco ante la brusca forma de pisar realidad.-¿estas bien?-preguntó, ella había perdido color en sus mejillas, su mirada alegre había sido sumergida en sus ojos sin mostrar interés por una vez más ver luz.

-lo estoy-aseguro intentando convencerse a si misma.

-¿tan malo es Malfoy que te deja con ese agrió sabor de boca?-preguntó risueño, Ginny le miro y no sabía si se sentía molesta o indiferente ante esa pregunta pero también era conciente de lo mal que Harry la había pasado y lo último que quería era provocar en él el mismo sabor a culpa, dolor, sufrimiento y vació que Voldemort había provocado.

-¿con que me andas espiando?-preguntó dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Harry al instante se ruborizo y comenzó a balbucear diversas excusas.-no necesito explicaciones, se que te preocupas por mi como el séptimo hermano mayor que nunca tuve.-agregó alegre, le dio un beso en la frente a forma de despedida y con un simple-buenas noches-se metió a su habitación con grandes deseos por dormir y sólo había dos cosas claras en su mente; a la mañana siguiente saldría con su madre y le importaba muy poco si iban a un lugar horrendo, si compraban ropa espantosa o si su madre gritaba mil veces ante los pocos ánimos de ella por cocinar, sólo le importaba pasar ese día con ella y darle las gracias a Dios por que su madre seguía con vida, junto a ella y dispuesta a todo por su hija.

La segunda era darse un minuto para ir a ver a Luna, abrazarla fuerte y si era posible estrangularla con la fuerza que su amistad y amor hacía ella le daban.

Así lo había hecho…

A la mañana siguiente se apareció en la habitación de Luna e importándole muy poco que la ropa de Blaise Zabini estuviera tirada por todo el cuarto corrió a despertar a su amiga, besar sus mejillas y abrazarla con una fuerza que hizo gritar a la rubia, Luna con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos se sorprendió pero respondió al abrazo de su amiga, Blaise sorprendido por la repentina compañía de Ginny grito por el susto pero al notar la satisfacción de ambas chicas por abrazarse supuso que aquel acto era el fin de sus disgustos, sonriendo torpemente se dio la vuelta y cubrió su rostro; si Ginny le contaba esa escena a Draco podría irse haciendo a la idea de las múltiples burlas que le acompañarían los próximos días.

-se que me amas-se burlo Luna- pero si me amas lo suficiente ahora déjame dormir-pidió, Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

-¿ahora si te preocupas por dormir? De seguro anoche lo único que no paso por tu mente era eso… ¿verdad Zabini?-preguntó, Luna se echo a reír y Blaise agradeció haberse cubierto el rostro por que de lo contrario Ginny se daría cuenta del rojo color de sus mejillas- te veo después-se despidió y abandono el departamento para ir a la Madriguera por su madre.

-¿más ropa sucia?-le preguntó su madre cuando la vio aparecer en la cocina.

-no-susurro Ginny mientras corría a los brazos de Molly Weasley y la apretujaba en sus brazos, Molly no supo como reaccionar y como si ese abrazo fuera un detonador de sentimientos para ella las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir y correr por sus mejillas, Ginny limpió un par de ellas pero antes de que pudiera seguir una lagrima se deslizo sobre su rostro y ahora fue Molly quien la limpió.

-como cuando era niña-murmuro Molly acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-hoy será un día especial, iremos a donde tu quieras, haremos lo que quieras y sólo seremos tu y yo-aseguro Ginny.

-¿vamos a ver a los gemelos?-le preguntó Molly con esperanza, Ginny asintió y al instante se aparecieron en el caldero Chorreante, caminaron entre las tiendas y hacían pequeñas paradas sólo para ver algunos aparadores.

-¿qué hay de nuevo gemelos?-preguntó Ginny entrando tras su madre al establecimiento de "Sortilegios Weasley", Fred miro a su madre y corrió a abrazarla al igual que George.

-a que no adivinas quien esta aquí mamá-dijo Fred después de besar la frente de Molly.

-¿Quién?-preguntó la mujer y al instante tuvo la respuesta, Harry Potter caminaba decidido hacía ella y con un maternal abrazo fue recibido por parte de la Sra. Weasley, los gemelos felices por el encuentro no dudaron en invitar a todos a su apartamento dejando a cargo de la tienda sólo a sus empleados

-escuche que estabas en Londres-dijo Molly a Harry

-si volví de Roma hace unas semanas-Harry comenzó a contar un poco sobre su vida en Roma y ante las insistencias de la Sra. Weasley revelo las razones del rompimiento que había pasado con su antigua pareja, Ginny no quería escuchar, se mostraba indiferente pero aún así la información le interesaba.

Harry les platico de todas las parejas con las que se le había vinculado en ese tiempo y desmintió cada una de ellas, en su haber sólo había dos ex novias; Ginny y Clarisa Allen con quien estuvo a punto de casarse comentó que él había sido quien termino con aquella chica un mes antes de la boda por que no estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella, le notaba tantos defectos y aunque no dio nombres revelo que siempre la había comparado con su ex novia momento en el cual le dedico una significativa mirada a Ginny, cuando la Sra. Weasley le preguntó por que se había ido de la madriguera y aunque no dio el nombre de Ginny le aseguro haberle hecho mucho daño a un miembro de su familia y por lo cual lo único que le quedaba hacer era darle el tiempo y espacio que esa persona merecía, Molly pensó que el dañado había sido Ron, dato el cual Ginny interrumpió a tiempo para no ser desmentido.

-¿entonces Harry eso de las gemelas es mentira?-preguntó Fred ya que una de las múltiples historias sobre amoríos de Harry decía que el había salido por varios meses con un par de hermanas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta del engaño.

-si las conocí vivían en el mismo edificio que yo pero jamás cruce palabra con alguna de ellas-exclamo Harry algo apenado.

-¿y lo de la modelo muggle?-preguntó George.

-Clarisa era la modelo-aclaro Harry.

-supongo que era hermosa-interrumpió Ginny.

-era muy bonita, tenía el cabello rojo y ondulado, sus ojos eran brillantes, su piel blanca cubierta por suaves pecas-Harry describió a su ex novia con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

-suena como a Ginny-susurro Fred a George pero Harry les alcanzo a oír y se ruborizo al instante, Ginny tenía la boca abierta, no podía creer que la ex novia de Harry fuera tan parecida a ella.

-no la compararía con tu belleza Ginny, la superas por mucho-susurro Harry al oído de Ginny, Molly lo había escuchado y sonrió satisfecha.

-tienes debilidad por las pelirrojas Harry-se burlo George para aminorar la tensión que había surgido en el ambiente.

-sólo por una-aseguro Harry al momento mirando con seguridad a Ginny y ella le devolvió la mirada por que en sus ojos reconoció el mismo brillo que varios años atrás había notado en su primer beso en su primera noche juntos en los momentos que ambos se necesitaron al máximo y en sus brazos encontraron el apoyo para seguir adelante.

-será mejor que nos vayamos mamá-Ginny se puso de pie en u brinco y tomo a su madre por el brazo, la sra. Weasley algo desconcertada accedió a partir del establecimiento pero no sin antes despedirse de los gemelos y pedirle a Harry que le visitara en la madriguera cuando el quisiera, Ginny con un simple movimiento dijo adiós.

-¿A dónde quieres ir mamá?-preguntó saliendo de su trance, algo dentro de ella había dado un brusco movimiento cuando vio a los ojos de Harry, fue como olvidar todo lo que entre ellos había pasado y estar dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, reconoció el amor que sentía, el que había intentado olvidar sin estar segura de haberlo conseguido.

-a donde quieras hija-declaro Molly sonriente.

-iremos a comprarte algo de ropa muggle ¿Qué me dices?-preguntó emocionada, Molly accedió y amabas desaparecieron del callejón Diagon para aparecer en los sanitarios publicos de un centro comercial por un par de horas anduvieron entre escaparates y muggles, Molly estaba alagada por las múltiples compras innecesarias que Ginny hacía por ella.

-por último iremos a la tienda de allá-exclamo Ginny señalando un negocio de lencería.

-¿tienes mascotas?-preguntó Molly pues justo al lado del negocio al que se refería Ginny había una tienda de accesorios para mascotas.

-no mamá, iremos por algo de ropa

-pero si ya haz comprado mucha

-ropa intima

-oh eso explica lo de los muñecos desnudos-dijo Molly señalando a los maniquís

-no están desnudos sólo su ropa es algo pequeña y no son muñecos son maniquís que usan los muggles para exhibir la ropa, ya te lo había dicho antes.

-como tu digas pero esa ropa es diminuta, mejor que no traigan nada-dijo la mujer riendo. Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosa aún cuestionándose mentalmente por haber aceptado hacer esa compra en compañía de su madre.

Ginny entro segura a la tienda, miro un poco e intento ignorar el rostro de desagrado de su madre, aprovechando que Molly escudriñaba el local buscó la ropa que necesitaba, una vez encontrado las pantaletas adecuadas y el sostén indicado para su vestido busco a la dependiente para pedirle la ropa en su talla pero justo en el momento Molly se acerco una vez más a ella.

-quiero ese, ese, aquel, el otro y esos dos-exclamo Ginny a prisa señalando varias prendas de ropa esperando así confundir a su madre sobre sus elecciones, la dependiente entendió al momento en el dilema que se encontraba la pelirroja y accedió a cobrar la ropa más pequeña con la mayor discreción posible, acto del cual Molly se dio cuenta.

-¿qué es esto Ginevra Molly Weasley?-preguntó la Sra. Weasley levantando las bragas en plena tienda, la dependiente se ruborizo pero no lo hizo tanto como Ginny.

-es ropa mamá y déjala para que puedan cobrarla-articulo apenas abriendo los labios pues ya tenían la mirada de toda la tienda sobre ellas.

-¿no crees que esta demasiado pequeña?-Molly había bajado considerablemente la voz pero era obvio que todos la habían escuchado provocando unas cuentas risitas-además es un precio muy alto para tan poca tela-aseguro como si ella supiera todo sobre ropa, telas y sus costos. Las risitas de burla se intensificaron, Ginny tenía el rostro aún más rojo que su cabello, la dependiente estaba roja y apretando los labios, eso definitivamente era vergonzoso.

-mejor hay que irnos Ginny estos muggles creen que…

-…mamá por favor, comprare esto y nos iremos y ya ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sin querer sonar molesta.

-pero hija esta ropa es diminuta, mejor no te pongas nada-exclamo y Ginny se echo a reír nerviosa, miro a la dependiente molesta le exigió que le cobrará y salió tan rápido como pudo del local.

Después de dejar a Molly en la madriguera y asegurarle a su padre que iría a visitarlo al Ministerio tantas veces como su horario en San Mugo se lo permitiera se marcho a su departamento para poder arreglarse y sin querer aceptarlo; deslumbrar a Harry con su atuendo.

El vestuario estaba elegido, los zapatos indicados, los accesorios indicados pero se enfrentaba a un gran problema, no tenía el maquillaje adecuado ni el peinado perfecto o al menos eso creía pues paso un par de horas cambiando una y otra vez de peinado, maquillándose y desmaquillando según sentía se veía mejor después de un par de minutos de gritar en la puerta de la habitación de Harry que no iría a ningún lado y hacer un berrinche marca "Ginny Weasley de 5 años llora frente a Bill por que los gemelos le jugaron una broma" se decidió por dejar su cabello lacio y suelto, maquillarse los ojos con sombras color perla y delineárselos de negro sin olvidar el rimel acompañado de un brillo labial en un tenue color rosado accedió contenta a salir de su habitación y ahora pararse frente a la puerta a de Harry para gritarle que se apurara por que ya se les hacía tarde.

-ya voy Ginny espera-exclamo Harry desde su habitación, había pasado toda la tarde acostado en su cama viendo la televisión y cuando Ginny le grito por que ya estaba lista se paro a toda prisa y comenzó a vestirse.

-ni que estuvieras tan feo para necesitar arreglarte tanto-dijo Ginny risueña, Harry algo ruborizado abrió la puerta para decirle a la pelirroja el mismo comentario pero se quedo de pie con la boca abierta y sin pode articular palabra.-¿eso es un "me veo linda"?-preguntó después de un minuto en el que Harry no dijo nada.

-si…no-respondió Harry, Ginny y hizo ademán de molestarse.- es un "eres la mujer más hermosa que es visto en toda mi vida"-aseguro Harry y ahora la ruborizada fue Ginny, Harry no lucía nada mal y aunque su cabello estuviera revuelto sus brillantes ojos eran más que suficiente para dejar a más de una asombrada, Harry se acerco lentamente a los labios de Ginny quien seguía aún sin reaccionar, deseaba que Harry se acercara más pero el dudando que ella lo rechazara iba lento sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos…10 centímetros más y no habría marcha atrás… 8 y estarían cerca de lo que deseaban…5 y nadie los separaría …2 y… el timbre sonó, Ginny brinco nerviosa.

-yo abro.-susurro para ir con lentitud a la puerta con intensión de gritar todos los insultos que sabía al culpable de aquella interrupción, Harry acepto y se giro a su puerta para golpearla con fuerza por el coraje que sentía al sen interrumpido en aquel preciso momento.

-¿quién demonios es?-gritó Ginny antes de abrir.

-si yo también estoy contento de verte-dijo Draco riendo, Ginny le miro, lucía un traje negro y su largo y lacio cabello que por lo general lo traía sujetado en una coleta con varios mechones a los lados estaba hecho hacía atrás y muy bien acomodado.

-¿qué…qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ginny desconcertada, Draco la había dejado sin habla.

-vine por ti para ir a la fiesta del ministerio…veo que te pusiste el vestido que compramos-observo Draco analizando con detalle a Ginny, si ya hace tiempo había aceptado que ella era bonita ahora sería una estupidez negar que era preciosa.

-¿quién es?-gritó Harry después de ponerse los zapatos.

-Soy yo Potter-respondió Draco sonriendo, Harry salía de su habitación y ambos se miraron molestos.

-¿qué haces vestido así?-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y Draco maldijo por lo bajo mientras Harry tomo aire.

-te hice una pregunta-ahora ambos se gritaban y como si estuvieran sincronizados dijeron lo mismo. Ginny se quedo estática y ahora que recordaba la noche anterior le había dicho a Draco "claro" y hasta ahora pensaba en que le había preguntado el rubio, genial que torpe era, había aceptado ir con Draco a una reunión el mismo día que iría con Harry al ministerio y creer que ella había pensado que Draco le deseaba una buena noche.

-puedo explicarlo-murmuro Ginny pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso ambos gastaban toda su atención en mirarse con odio, molestia, fastidio y terribles ganas de sacar la varita.

-eres un idiota

-y tu un imbecil-Ginny se puso entre ambos y extendió los brazos hacía cada uno de ellos.

-se callan los dos-dijo, Harry busco su varita y se lamento haberla dejado sobre su cama -…ambos-gritó a Draco quien si traía varita.-puedo explicarlo

-no hay nada que explicar así que "ambos los dos"-dijo refiriéndose a Ginny-vamonos-ordeno tomándola del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con mi pareja?-preguntó Harry tomando el otro brazo de Ginny.

-¿tu pareja? Por si no lo sabías Potter ella es MI NOVIA

-¿tu novia, y que hay de la chica morena con la que te fotografiaron?

-¿con que te gusta leer la sección de chismes del profeta?

-me gusta estar enterado de lo que pasa a mi alrededor

-si te gusta estar informado al menos sabrías que esas fotos son de hace un año-agrego Draco sonriente pero Harry jalo más a Ginny hacía el.

-suéltala-ordeno Draco jalando a la pelirroja.

-no vas a venir a mi departamento a darme ordenes y no la suelto-desafió Harry.

-voy a hacer lo que se me da la gana si se trata de mi novia

-pues ella no es una de tus posesiones para que hables así de ella

-pero tu no eres nadie para decírmelo oh-Draco fingió sorpresa-había olvidado que te crees su hermano mayor.

-no soy su hermano

-lo sé sólo eres su idiota ex novio que la engaño y le hizo mucho daño para después volver a su vida como si nada y que ahora se cree con derechos que perdió hace mucho tiempo-exclamo Draco dejando a Harry sin replica.-¿nos vamos?-preguntó educadamente a Ginny quien seguía sin articular palabra y bastante sorprendida por la brusca manera con la que le había hablado Draco a Harry.

-si soy todo lo idiota que tu creas-Harry había recobrado el habla-pero tu eres peor que yo ¿le tuviste miedo a Voldemort? Pero si añorabas con ser un mortifago desde que estabas en Hogwarts-agrego con ironía, Ginny sabía que eso había sido golpe bajo por que Draco había perdido el poco color de sus mejillas.-¿nos vamos?-preguntó estirando su brazo hacía Ginny, ella se soltó de Draco pero no tomo el brazo que Harry le estiraba.

-no voy-aseguro Ginny, Draco río y estiro su brazo-tampoco contigo en realidad no iré a ningún lado… al menos no con alguno de ustedes-y enseguida toma su abrigo del perchero para salir del departamento sin un rumbo fijo.

Se desapareció del edificio para aparecer en San Mungo al principio pensó en ir con Luna pero tal vez Zabini estaría con ella y no quería interrumpir así que el hospital fue su mejor opción. No quería entrar ya que todos los que la conocían sabrían que algo le había pasado por que ella no solía ir lo días que no tenía turno así que comenzó a caminar sin estar segura de donde ir pero como si sus pies conocieran el camino a la perfección (aunque así era) llego a la cafetería que le encantaba visitar.

-luces muy bella para sólo venir por un café-dijo un mesero tras ellas.

-hola Marck-saludo Ginny-tienes razón pero mi noche se ah estropeado ahora debería de estar en una gran reunión.

-se que no nos conocemos y en cualquier momento puede venir tu rubio novio y golpearme pero si quieres hablar sobre algo estoy dispuesto a escucharte-dijo Marck con un toque de ternura que halago a Ginny ella sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza acepto la compañía que Marck le ofrecía, se sentaron un poco apartados de las demás personas y con un poco de café y chocolate caliente Ginny tomo aire para desahogarse.

-son un par de idiota-aseguro Ginny, Marck la miro confuso pero sonrió-yo… me puse a dieta toda esta semana para poder lucir linda con este vestido y ¿qué obtengo a cambio? Te diré que obtuve, tuve una discusión con cosas del pasado entre mi ex novio al cual ya olvide es más ni estoy segura poder algún día olvidarlo y mi actual novio quien es un idiota que cree que soy de su posesión y ni recuerdo cuando acepte ser su novia, hoy fue un día perfecto salí con mi mamá ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que es comprar lencería con tu madre?-preguntó sin aliento, Marck algo cohibido negó con la cabeza- es horrible así de sencillo es horrible y vergonzoso comprar ropa intima con tu madre pero a pesar de eso había sido un día perfecto, perfecto desde el comienzo hasta ahorita ¿Quiénes se creen ese par de idiotas para gritarse cosas que ambos saben son pasado? Sí cometieron errores, muchos errores pero ¿Quién creen que son ellos para echárselos en cara frente a mi? Te diré quienes son, son un par de idiotas inmaduros que han arruinado mi noche, que han hecho que mi maldita dieta se vaya por la cañería por que no habrá a quien presumirle mi vestido el cual por cierto me compro mi novio y pensaba usar para salir con mi ex novio-Ginny bufó y Marck no supo ni que decir, la pelirroja estaba más roja de lo normal, estaba furiosa, molesta, irritada y con terribles ganas de patear un par de perfectos traseros ingleses, si, eso haría tan pronto los viera.

-¿estas muy molesta?- preguntó Marck con un hilo de voz.

-si mucho

-pues no puedo ayudarte en nada de lo que paso con tu novio y tu ex novio pero en eso de presumir tu vestido si puedo-Ginny lo miro incrédula.-esta noche se casa mi hermana-Ginny se sintió tonta por primera vez en la noche noto que Marck vestía un amplió abrigo y unos zapatos lustrados.-sólo vine aquí por un poco de café antes de ir a la recepción si quieres puedes acompañarme-ahora Ginny lo miro molesta-no será una cita ni nada así creo que ya tienes muchos problemas con los hombres para que yo te de uno más aunque créeme que ganas no me faltan pero podemos salir como amigos para conocernos y te distraigas un poco pero sobre todo-Marck formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios –para presumir tu hermoso vestido y demostrar que esa semana de dieta no se irá por la cañería.-Ginny se ruborizo y se echo a reír, la proposición sonaba muy bien y accedió a acompañar a Marck.

En la fiesta la familia de Marck se la paso preguntando si eran novios y aunque el chico siempre dijo que no Ginny se reía por lo apenado que él lucia, la fiesta se le fue en saludar a personas que sencillamente nunca había visto, bailar musica que no sabía que existía y degustar de platillos que nunca antes había probado, no podía quejarse de la agradable noche que estaba pasando pero aún así se recriminaba por estar ahí en vez de estar con Harry o con Draco o sencillamente por estar donde ella insistía no tenía nada que hacer.

Después de varias horas y un par de brindis Marck se ofreció a llevar a Ginny a su casa, ella pensaba en ir al departamento que compartía con Luna pero tal vez fuera por la euforia y el valor que el alcohol le proporciono que decidió ir al departamento de Harry.

-¿donde estabas?-preguntó Harry molesto, estaba en sentado en la sala y Ginny brinco pensando que el ya estaría dormido.

-por ahí.

-Potter te ah hecho una pregunta muy clara-agrego Draco, Ginny prendió la luz y los miro a ambos.

-¿ya son amigos?-preguntó Ginny molesta.

-el fin justifica los medios, te estuvimos buscando toda la noche, fuimos con Luna,

-…con los gemelos-le interrumpió Draco

-le hable a Bill

-busque a Charly

-estuve con Parcy

-le hablo a Granger y Weasley

-y estuvimos a punto de ir a la Madriguera.-finalizo Harry molesto.

-que divertido y ¿los saludaron por mi?-preguntó risueña.

-estábamos muy preocupados.

-creí que tenían reuniones muy importantes-exclamo Ginny.

-nada es más importante que tu-dijo Harry acercándose a la chica.

-Potter tiene razón al menos nos hubieras avisado.

-creí que estaban muy ocupados discutiendo y ¿sabes qué? No son nadie para intentar sermonearme así que si no les molesta me voy a dormir y cuando despierte no te quiero ver aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a Draco, Harry rió-ni a ti o al menos hasta que busque donde quedarme por que Luna y Zabini han hecho su nidito de amor en mi departamento, hasta mañana.-finalizo molesta y entro a su habitación dando un portazo.

-ya se fue Malfoy y dijo que mañana vendrá a verte-apenas habían pasado 10 minutos y Harry había entrado a la habitación de Ginny.

-que bien-Ginny llevaba esos mismos 10 minutos intentando desabrochar su vestido.

- ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

-puedo yo sola

-no, no puedes ¿bebiste?

-¿y que si lo hice?

-no hay nada de malo…siento mucho lo de la pelea verbal con Malfoy-Ginny le dio la espalda y él pensó que estaba siendo mandado al demonio sutilmente pero pronto entendió que Ginny aceptaba su ayuda para desabrochar su vestido- enserio que lo último que quiero es molestarte pero ya habías quedado de ir conmigo y entiendo que él es tu novio pero no tiene por que prohibirte salir con tus amigos por que dijimos que vamos a ser amigos y realmente quiero entrar una vez más en tu vida pero quiero ir al ritmo que tu me des, se que soy un idiota y lo que Malfoy dijo es verdad pero quiero hacer algo para remediar las cosas por que nada de lo que haga lo cambiara.-Harry había desabrochado el último pequeño botón y Ginny dejo caer el vestido, él quiso darse la vuelta para que ella se cambiara a su gusto pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-hoy me di cuenta de que nada de lo que haga cambiara el hecho de que fuiste alguien muy importante para mi y quiero quedarme con un último recuerdo tuyo.-se acerco lentamente a Harry se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su labios, sin pensar en consecuencias ni futuros problemas; lo beso tan intensamente como esa tarde había deseado.

-¿Por qué un último recuerdo?-preguntó Harry al separarse de Ginny aunque deseo no hacerlo.

-tu lo haz dicho, Draco es mi novio y tu sólo mi amigo.

-eso puede cambiar si tu quieres

-pero no estoy segura de quererlo además mañana vuelvo con Luna.

-no por favor no te vayas.

-lo siento Harry pero seguir viviendo aquí no me va a ayudar a olvidarte

-entonces no me olvides, dame una oportunidad.

-no Harry mañana veré a Draco y tu tienes que olvidar esta platica.

-por favor…-Ginny se alejo pero él fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo.-si por estar una noche más junto a ti tengo que olvidar lo que pase, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio sólo déjame estar contigo-pidió suplicante con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, Ginny sonrió y dejo que Harry la besara una vez más.

-estaré con Draco mañana.

-entonces no pienses en el mañana.-exclamo Harry recorriendo con suavidad el cuerpo de Ginny y despojándola lentamente de la poca y pequeña ropa que poseía dejando así que no les molestara el mañana disfrutando ese momento juntos sólo ellos dos para darse todo el amor que ambos sentían o al menos el que Ginny creía sentir.

No0otas de la autora;

Que linda yo ¿no? Después de mil años me digno a publicar pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca espero que disfrutaran este capitulo tanto o más de lo que yo disfrute escribiéndolo y ojala me hagan saber lo que opinan por medio de un r+r si creen que es malo o bueno díganlo sin pena ni miedo que para eso estoy y tal vez su comentario me haga mejorar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer;** Yo hago esto si un fin de lucro más que saciar mi imaginación, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling

**Dedicado a Ti**; Pienso una y otra vez lo fácil que puede ser tomar mi cel y mandarte un simple mensaje pero ¿qué puedo decirte? Un simple "lo siento soy una idiota" ¿bastara para que puedas volver a mi? Puedo pedirte que nos veamos pero ¿y si tu no quieres verme? No me arriesgo por que la verdad no se si voy a ser capaz de escuchar como me rechazas, y es mejor así si lees esto es por que aún dentro de ti hay algo que espera un poco de mi y entiendo que no es una forma directa pero por favor háblame, un simple mensaje, no sabes que tan feliz me hará eso, no te alejes de nuestros amigos por que yo ya lo eh hecho, tiene días que no veo a ninguno de ellos y sólo lo hago para que tu si puedas verlos por que entiendo que no quieres estar en el mismo lugar que yo¿por qué así? Fue tan simple que hasta me hace pensar que todas las cosas que una vez me dijiste fueron puras mentiras o ¿es acaso que ya no sientes nada por mi?

Chapter:

Michael Corner entro con una interna a la habitación de descanso de San Mungo, en dos segundos se había logrado deshacer de la túnica de trabajo y peleaba con la túnica de su acompañante para poder ser totalmente desalojada de su cuerpo, beso sus labios una y otra vez succionando lentamente de ese embriagante sabor de placer que inundaba su paladar.

-Hay hoteles para a hacer eso.-aseguro Ginny viendo el formidable espectáculo desde arriba de una cama, la acompañante de Michael asustada vio a la pelirroja y en un segundo recupero su túnica para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-preguntó Michael irritado, Ginny sonrió amable y en un brinco estuvo frente a el.

-Escuche que en un mes se casa ¿Dándole una despedida de saltera adelantada?-dijo cambiando hábilmente el tema.

-Hoy no trabajas ¿Qué haces aquí?-insistió Michael.

-Aunque si quisieras darle una buena despedida podrías buscar un mejor lugar.-agrego ignorando la pregunta de su sinodal.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, te falta un mes para recibirte como sanadora con todas las de la ley y en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí ansias con ganas tus horas libres, ahora que las tienes ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-Ginny se quedo sin replica, miro a Corner, miro la puerta para salir corriendo de ahí y no tener que responder.- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?-agregó con burla.

-Nada de eso sólo que...-Ginny tomo aire.

-¿Sólo que?

-Sólo que no tengo a donde ir, Luna se ah apropiado del departamento y por más ganas que tenga no puedo ir al otro lugar donde vivía.

-Entonces vete a la casa de tus padres y deja a los sanadores de este hospital tener sexo sin interrupciones.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías Michael.-exclamo con ironía.

-La que no lo entiende eres tu Ginny, ya eres una mujer mayor no puedes quedarte escondida y hacer un berrinche por que no tienes donde ir, eres una gritona nata así que ve y grita un poco y recupera tu departamento con Luna o ve a donde antes te quedabas.

-No puedo ir ahí.

-¿Por que ya no puedes ir?

-Problemas en el paraíso.-aseguro risueña, Corner sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno Ginny ya que mi acompañante se fue y tú estas sola me preguntaba si quisieras…

-…Ni lo pienses Michael.-agregó sonriente y salió de ahí, ya encontraría otro lugar en San Mungo para quedarse.

A la mañana siguiente de su encuentro con Harry había ido a ocultarse a San Mungo, la primera noche tuvo guardia, cosa que agradeció a todos sus santos, pero la segunda podía ir a casa a descansar y no lo hizo, se quedo en San Mungo en una habitación de descanso, la tercera noche fue igual, toda esa semana había sido igual.

Camino varios pasillos y saludo a varios de sus pacientes, ayudo un poco a sus colegas con el trabajo atrasado y anduvo varias veces por la cafetería, ese era su ansiado día libre y para su desgracia no tenía donde ni con quien ir.

-Si te veo tomar otra taza de café sabré que realmente estas mal.-escuchó tras ella, volteo y vio a una sonriente Evanna con enormes ojeras.-Y no me siento de ánimos para insistirte hasta que me digas que te pasa así que ahórrame el trabajo y habla.

-No pasa nada.

-Enserio Ginny llevo dos días sin dormir y no creo ser capaz de estar mucho tiempo despierta así que habla de una vez.

-Enserio que estoy bien Evanna sólo necesitaba un taza de café más que de costumbre.

-Esa es la quinta taza en dos horas Gin.

-No sabía que ahora te dedicaras a contar las tazas de café que se toman en San Mungo.

-Si no quieres hablar estas en todo tu derecho pero si quieres que alguien te escuche no dudes en pensar en mí.-dijo molesta para salir de ahí, Ginny miro su taza de café y miro a su amiga.

-Evanna-exclamo, la rubia la miro sonriente y regreso en sus pasos.-Me acosté con Harry.

-Wow

-Y no tengo cara para verlo ni siquiera la tuve a la mañana siguiente, sólo salí de ahí antes de que el despertara y no eh vuelto.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Mañana hago una semana exacta.

-¿Por eso te ocultas en San Mungo?

-No me oculto.-exclamó molesta, Evanna la miro incrédula.-Bueno sólo no tengo a donde ir.

-Te invitaría a quedar conmigo pero no creo que a Lucian le guste la idea.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-El problema sólo es Harry, amiga por favor no me cuentes más.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-Draco es de mis mejores amigos y no pienso escuchar como fue que lo engañaste, lo siento Ginny pero hagamos de cuenta que esta platica no existió.-pidió Evanna y Ginny sintió como su alma caí a sus pies, lo había olvidado por completo, toda esa semana se había mortificado por pasar la noche con Harry y sin darse cuenta había olvidado a Draco, no tenía que sentirse mal, ellos dos no eran verdaderos novios pero aún así ¿Por qué ese nuevo sentimiento de culpa?

-Lo siento-murmuro sin aliento, Evanna le sonrió amablemente y la dejo sola, se iba su única esperanza de desahogo, la única persona que iba a poder escucharla, estaba segura de que si le contaba a Luna ella iba a felicitarla pero ella no sentía que eso fuera un acto digno de celebrarse, se sentía mal, por varios años creyó amar con locura a Harry, incluso sentía un cosquilleo en toda su piel cuando el la miraba, se sonrojaba como una niña cuando el acariciaba su mano y aquella noche no sintió nada, al principio lo atribuyo al alcohol pero debía ser sincera; el amor se había acabo, estaba curada y era para que brincara de gusto pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía ánimos para sentirse satisfecha por su descubrimiento y con melancolía lo acepto, ya no amaba a Harry Potter.

El resto del día estuvo en San Mungo, sin ánimos par mover un solo dedo, sin deseos de mirar a nadie ni que alguien la mirara, lo admitía, había estado con él hombre que amó desde los 10 años, aquel que en su quinto grado le correspondió, que le rompió el corazón y aún así le había llorado noches enteras, por el que su vida no tuvo un rumbo fijo, ya no lo amaba y se sentía mal, incompleta y dolorosamente curada.

Se oculto en la cafetería con tanta gente ahí nadie tenía que notarla pero se había equivocado, un rubio con cara de pocos amigos caminaba decidido hacía ella, él la había visto y sería en vano que ella intentara ocultarse

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí-dijo Draco sentándose frente a ella.- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy

-No te eh visto desde el sábado y me preguntaba si todo esta bien entre nosotros.

-No hay un "nosotros" Draco.-dijo con más frialdad de la que quiso, Draco sonrió halagado y miro fijamente a sus ojos.

-Lo sé sólo quise sonar interesado-agrego con frialdad.

-Pues no lo conseguiste ¿puedo saber que haces aquí?-Ginny se enderezo en la silla, no estaba de ánimos para ser sumisa y si Draco tenía ganas de ser frío sabía que ella lo podría ser más.

-Creí que era obvio.

-Pues ya ves que no.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Potter no sabe de ti desde hace una semana, Blaise me dijo que no haz ido con Luna y no creo que hayas estado de guardia toda la semana.

-Me quedo con mis padres.

-Así que la pequeña Weasley vuelve con sus padres como una fracasada.

-No es así.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero estar un tiempo con la familia.

-Bien dicho, lastima que no te crea.

-Lastima que no me importe lo que crees.

-Cuando dejes de odiar la vida y tengas ganas para hablar bien con alguien búscame, mucho tengo con el trabajo como para perder mi tiempo con una niña insolente.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

-Lo sé por eso ya me voy.-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Ginny lo miro marcharse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba tras de el tomando de su brazo.

-Draco.-murmuro suplicante, él volteo a verla y no supo como reaccionar, Ginny tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba que hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, sin saber por que él sólo estiro sus brazos y la acurruco en él. Acaricio su cabello para intentar reconfortarla pero Ginny parecía no parar, a cada segundo lloraba más y algo dentro de él lloraba con ella.

-Me acosté con él-dijo después de unos minutos, Draco la separo de si para mirarla con esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Lo sé.-exclamo seguro.-El me lo dijo-agregó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.- ¿Tan malo es que hasta te hace llorar?

-No es eso si no…

-…Sólo te uso

-No, no lo creo pero yo…

-…Lo disfrutaste tanto que quieres repetirlo.

-¿Piensas oírme o seguir sacando tus estupidas conjeturas?-preguntó irritada, Draco la miro molesto pero a decir verdad no tenía ganas de oírla.

-Lo siento Ginny pero tengo prisa y no cuento con mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo entonces otro día hablamos-dijo alejándose de él, Draco tomo su brazo y la hizo mirarlo.

-¿Qué harás el jueves?-preguntó indiferente.

-Si no estoy aquí estaré en la madriguera.

-Yo te busco para que salgamos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-y antes de poder decir algo más Draco se había marchado, Ginny se sentó y sin podérselo impedir lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas una a una recorrían el mismo camino de sus frías mejillas.

Se puso de pie limpiando la última lagrima e impidiéndose dejar salir una más, levanto la frente segura, camino decidida a la salida y se encamino a la madriguera, tenía una casa, un hogar y ninguna necesidad de pasar una noche más en San Mungo.

-Hija que milagro.-exclamo alegre la Sr. Weasley cuando la vio entrar, ella sonrió amable y la estrecho en sus brazos.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?-le preguntó al oído, Molly sonrió satisfecha y sin hacer preguntas sobre el por que en un fuerte abrazo le dijo que si.

-Esta siempre será tu casa-le aseguro, Ginny ceno con sus padres e intentaba responder a todas las preguntas sobre lo pesado que era su trabajo.

-En un mes es la graduación.

-¿Un mes, tan rápido?

-Mamá desde hace 2 años que espero poder graduarme así que no es rápido.

-Aún recuerdo cuando te aceptaron para hacer tus prácticas en San Mungo, estabas tan feliz.

-Ya lo creo, en San Mungo no abra mucha ceremonia más que la entrega de diplomas pero ya sabes que podemos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo.

-¿La academia no dará una?

-Si la va a hacer pero no creo conveniente ir, mejor algo más privado aquí, sólo con la familia.

-¿Estas segura hija?

-Lo estoy mamá.

-Entonces que no se diga más, aquí habrá todo una reunión Weasley para celebrar que al fin eres una sanadora con titulo.

Durmió en su antigua habitación, desde que entro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, su uniforme de Hogwarts seguía colgado en el closet, sus libros del colegio seguía tirados por el suelo como cuando solía estudiarlos, sus posters con movimiento seguían cubriendo las paredes, su cama intacta y con su vieja pijama sobre ella, sus fotografías pegadas en la pared, los gemelos con ella, Charly con ella, Bill con ella, y sin poder ignorarla vio la foto exacta de su primer beso con Harry, sintió un nudo en la garganta pero sonrió satisfecha, Harry había sido importante pero ya no.

-Hijos de… Voldemort.-gritó furiosa a la mañana siguiente, había conseguido dormir tranquila pero una pequeña rubia junto a un pelirrojo ya brincaban felices sobre su cama.

-Tía Ginny.-gritaban los niños contentos, Bill desde la puerta reía placidamente.

-Vaya pero si la tía Ginny tiene un vocabulario horrible-sonrió Bill mirando a su hermana, Ginny reacciono, tenía meses de no ver a sus sobrinos y ahora que los tenía frente a ella sólo les gritaba, Bill camino hasta su cama y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Tienes más pecas desde la última vez que te vi.-se burlo Bill.

-Tu tienes más arrugas.-repuso Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Aún te queda esa pijama?-preguntó al ver la vieja pijama de colacuernos hungaros que Charly le había regalado en su décimo quinto cumpleaños, Ginny sonrió y se puso de pie, la prenda notablemente le quedaba pequeña.

-Veo que no.-dijo amable-Baja rápido si no quieres que mis hijos se acaben todo tu desayuno.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Esta mañana, tenemos que estar aquí para la fiesta de Harry.-agrego antes de salir para dejar a Ginny cambiarse, la pelirroja miro su closet, toda la ropa que tenía iba a quedarle justa así que prefirió no quitarse la pijama y salir con ella, camino somnolienta hasta el baño para poder lavarse la cara, sonrió a su reflejo amable y se dio los buenos días.

-La fiesta de Harry.-exclamo recordando las palabras de su hermano.-La fiesta de Harry-dijo una vez más sin encontrarle sentido a esas palabras.- LA FIESTA DE HARRY.-gritó exaltada, lo había olvidado, la próxima semana sería la fiesta oficial por el regreso del "niño que vivió" a Londres, el ministerio había insistido en hacerle una efusiva fiesta por volver a pisar la tierra que le vio nacer y ella lo había olvidado.

-Lo había olvidado-murmuro indiferente.-Si voy a la fiesta lo tendré que ver y si no voy tendré a mi familia entera sobre mi por mi ausencia ¿Qué carajos hago?-se preguntó pero los gritos de abajo le hicieron notar que si no bajaba rápido sin duda iba a quedarse sin desayuno.

Toda su jornada en San Mungo la cubrió con una amplía sonrisa, varios de sus pacientes notaron su energía y había hecho varias citas con sus pacientes para la hora de la comida, lastima que sólo fuera con niños que no pasaban de los 10 años.

-¿Hoy si tienes energías?-le preguntó Evanna cuando estaba por firmar su salida.

-Si hoy si estoy de ánimos.

-La visita de ayer de Draco te dejo mejor, me alegra saber que lo que él siente por ti aleja todas las dudas que debes tener.-le dijo sonriente y se marcho dejando a Ginny ahí, confundida y sin idea de que decir.

Llego a la madriguera sin apuros, poco antes de entrar por la puerta principal podía oír los gritos de sus sobrinos, al parecer los gemelos también estaban en casa.

-Hola.-dijo amable al entrar, los niños corrieron a ella y casi la tiran Fleur le sonrió amable y se sentó con ellos a pasar el resto de la noche.

Bill se había ido a Francia poco después de que la guerra termino y sólo lo veía en ocasiones importantes así que tuvo mucho de que hablar con su hermano.

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, mañana Ginny si trabaja.-los gemelos intentaron renegar pero Ginny ya emprendía el camino a su habitación.

Estar en casa la hacía sentir plena, ignorando las razones por las que se había marchado de ahí su vida entera se encontraba en esas paredes y le agradaba recordarla.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin problemas, no supo nada de Draco desde que lo vio en San Mungo, había platicado un par de veces con Luna pero no tocaba el tema de Harry por que la rubia la motivaba para que siguiera tras el.

-Hoy es la fiesta.-dijo sin ánimos a su hermano, Bill sonrió al notar su falta de energía.

-Sólo voy a pedirte esto por que se que no quieres ir.-murmuro para que nadie más lo oyera.-pero la fiesta no es para niños y no tengo con quien más dejar a mis latosos así que…

-…con gusto los cuido y tengo un pretexto para no ir, te amo Bill-exclamo alegre mientras besaba a su hermano, adoraba a sus sobrinos.

La familia Weasley comenzó a llegar antes de las 6 (la fiesta era a las 7) Charly llegó con su esposa y sus dos hijos, Percy estuvo puntual con su esposa y sus gemelas, los gemelos llegaron sin acompañante pero presumía salir de esa fiesta con una, Ron llego con Hermione y su notable embarazo y un pequeño niño de un año.

Ginny se había mantenido en su habitación alegando a su madre que se estaba arreglando.

-Ginny baja rápido.-gritó la Sra. Weasley al pie de las escaleras, Hermione usaba su celular intentando encontrar una niñera, tenía la esperanza de que la Sra. Weasley no quisiera ir a la fiesta pero tremendo chasco se llevo al ver a Molly totalmente arreglada, Charly dijo que iba a salirse lo más pronto que pudiera para ir a cuidar a los niños y ante la molestia de su esposa sus hermanos le habían agradecido, Percy intento sobornar a los gemelos para que cuidaran a los niños pero ellos se negaron diciendo que si aún no tenían propios no iban a aprender con los de sus hermanos, Bill sólo sonreía ampliamente, el ya tenía quien cuidara a sus hijos.

-La guardería Weasley abre sus puertas para todos los pelirrojos que no quieran cuidar a su hijos.-gritaba Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras, tenía su vieja pijama (la cual ya había arreglado con ayuda de Molly para que fuera de su tamaño) y el cabello completamente despeinado.

-¿Qué?-gritó Molly al ver a su hija en esas fachas, los demás sólo sonrieron agradecidos y al instante Hermione guardo su celular.

-Cinco galeones la noche-dijo estirando la mano, Ron sonrió con suficiencia.

-Yo pago-alego a sus hermanos.

-Por niño-agrego Ginny al ver que su hermano sólo le daba 5 galeones

-Que te pasa hermana eso es mucho por un solo niño.-exclamo Ron molesto, Hermione golpeo su brazo.

-Tus hijos lo valen-alego la pelirroja sonriente, los demás la miraron sonrientes y al instante entregaban el dinero.

-Ron entrégale el dinero, se nos hace tarde-le alego Hermione y sin ánimos le dio el dinero a su hermana.

-Si mi pequeño Gideon no esta completo cuando llegué juro que…-le amenazo Ron

-…que no notara la diferencia.-sonrió Hermione a Ginny.

-Las gemelas no deben tardar en dormirse pero no creo que te den mucha lata.-le contó Penélope (esposa de Percy) a su cuñada, Fleur sólo sonrió y le entrego a los niños, sus pequeños eran tan bien portados que sabía no iban a dar lata, Charly le entrego sus hijos a su hermana sin chistar por que decirle que no iban a dar lata y que tardaría poco en dormirse iba a ser mentirle sádicamente.

-¿Ahora si nos podemos ir?-preguntó Hermione irritada, los zapatos la estaban matando y el estar parada no ayudaba, pronto salieron todos de la madriguera y Ginny vio a sus sobrinos, Victoria, la mayor acababa de cumplir 6 años por lo que cuidar a ese ejercito de niños no parecía una tarea fácil.

-De acuerdo, todo esta así, Vic puedes ver la tele en el cuarto de los abuelos, (Victoria sonrió y corrió a la habitación de su abuelo). Arthur puedes ir con ella (el hermano menor de Vic corrió tras ella) Charls tu también puedes ir con ellos pero no quiero que peleen (Charly y Arthur tenían 4 años y se les daba muy bien eso de pelear) Penny y Molly ustedes se van a dormir- las niñas de 3 años la siguieron, Ginny comenzó a subir las escaleras pero a los dos segundos bajo corriendo de ellas.

-Lo siento Gideon.-exclamo al hijo de Ron.-es que como ni hablas pues.-el niño la miro y comenzó a jugar con su peluche, ella lo cargo y también tomo en brazos a Fabian, el hijo menor de Charly.

-Veamos ¿quieren que les cuente un cuento antes de dormir?-las niñas sonrieron y Ginny saco un viejo libro de su madre, tardo segundos en comenzar a leer, Gideon y Fabian estaba sobre la cama y veían atenta a Ginny, parecía que los cuatro niños iban a ceder a su cansancio pero sólo las niñas cayeron rendidas sobre su cama, tomo a Gideon y Fabian y lo saco de ahí para ir al cuarto de sus padres, Vic veía la tele pero Charls y Arthur peleaban por un avión en miniatura de su padre.

-Hey dejen eso ustedes dos, si su abuelo los ve los deshereda.-sonrió la pelirroja, Charls y Arthur corrieron a la cama donde dejo a Gideon y Fabian.

Tras una hora Ginny estaba completamente entretenida viendo la tele, esos muggles si que tenían imaginación, Vic estaba dormida a los pies de la cama, Charls y Arthur habían quedado completamente dormidos en extrañas posiciones y Fabian y Gideon estaban a cada lado de la pelirroja durmiendo placidamente, eso de darles un biberón con leche tibia había sido una buena idea. Llamaron a la puerta y Ginny brincó del susto, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades circenses salió de la cama sin mover a un solo niño para evitar despertarles.

-Hola.-dijo una voz grave al abrir la puerta, Ginny se quedó de pie sin poder respirar, ante ella estaba Harry Potter con una amplía sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Me invitas a pasar?-preguntó amable, Giny sólo se movió de la puerta para darle el paso.-¿Por que no fuiste a la fiesta?

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañada.- ¿Saliste de tu fiesta de bienvenida sólo para preguntarme por que no fui?

-Pues si últimamente siento que evitas verme

-Pues es que lo hago Harry.

-Ginny por favor.

-Por favor nada Harry, si no fui a esa fiesta es por que no quiero verte y te suplico que respetes esa decisión y salgas ahora mismo de aquí.

-No me iré.

-Entonces te ordeno que te largues

-No

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Harry tu saliste de mi vida sin siquiera decir adiós ¿Qué pretendes¿Que por que pase una noche contigo caiga rendida a tus pies dispuesta a que me hagas sufrir de nuevo? Ya no y ya te lo había dicho…

-… Y yo te había dicho que no pienso hacerte daño.

-No puedo confiar en ti ¿de acuerdo? Te lloré, sufrí por ti y pretendí que recordarlo no me hacía daño pero ni siquiera eh dejado de pensar en cada minuto que pase a tu lado y que ya no quiero volver a pasar, es enserio Harry.

-¿Ya no me amas?

-Harry la noche que pasamos juntos sólo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que tus caricias ya no tienen el mismo efecto en mi.-Harry paso la mano por su cabello con desesperación.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.-Ginny tomo aire y miro por la ventana buscando una salida.

-Deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo sólo amaba el recuerdo que fuiste en mí y te agradezco que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa pero hubiera preferido nunca haberte vuelto a ver.

-Mírame y dilo.-pidió Harry con un grito de furia, Ginny siguió mirando la ventana.-Mírame y dilo.-repitió tomando a Ginny por los hombros para obligarla a verlo.-MIRAME.

-YA NO TE AMO ¿LO ENTIENDES ASÍ? NO TE AMO YA NO TE AMO.-gritó frustrada mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Harry palideció y la soltó, camino hacía la puerta con los ojos rojos.

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, por ser un niño contigo por haberte hecho llorar y hacerte sentir inferior, perdón por comportarme como un imbecil cuando te tuve a mi lado y te juro que no volveré a molestarte.-exclamo antes de cerrar la puerta tras el, Ginny se quedo de pie sintiéndose basura, miserable y tan desgraciada como nunca antes se había sentido, cayó al suelo para llorar, si, era cierto que no amaba a Harry pero ella jamás pretendió hacerle daño, jamás quiso que el sintiera lo mismo que había sentido ella por que sabía bien del dolor que el desamor causa, es un dolor tan penetrante e hiriente que cuesta mucho ser superado.

La puerta fue abierta pocos minutos después de que Harry la había cerrado con fuerza, en ella entro Draco Malfoy con una rosa en la mano, acababa de ver a Harry salir de ahí hecho una furia y suponía que Ginny no estaba bien por ello no se molesto en tocar y entro directamente hacía ella, al instante la vio hincada en el suelo con amabas manos sobre la cara, se arrodillo a su altura y la estrecho en sus brazos, nunca había sido bueno hablando y no quería arruinar ese momento de sufrimiento para la pelirroja, la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y esperaba con ello transmitirle todo el apoyo que Ginny podía necesitar.

**Notas de la Autora;**

Siento mucho los errores, horrores y terrores que este FF pueda causar para algunas espectadoras pero ya ven como dice la admirable Anatripotter "es lo que hay". Ojala puedan dejarme un r+r!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**; ya saben que todo es de Rowling!!!

**Dedicado a Ti**; Inútil es creer que no te quiero, Inútil es fingir que soy de hierro, Inútil es admitir que ya no puedo, Inútil es oír un "no te quiero", Inútil es pensar que te pierdo, Inútil es saber que no te tengo, Inútil es pensar en el olvido, Inútil es mentirse a uno mismo, Inútil es querer luchar, Inútil es quererte recuperar, Inútil es pensar en lo que fue y lo que nunca va a pasar, Inútil me es llorar, Inútil es recordar, Inútil es ignorar, Inútil es creer que entre nosotros hay algo que salvar, Inútil es no ver que jamás te voy a poder tener y aún así siendo inútil estoy haciendo esto por que inútil o no yo sólo a ti te quiero, yo sólo en ti pienso, yo sólo en ti sueño y sólo por ti hago esto por inútil que parezca o inútil que se vea por que la Inútil soy yo al saber que me desechas. 

**Chapter # 13 **

_Una semana y unos cuantos días atrás. _

-Realmente creo que la quiero.-declaro Blaise Zabini a Draco mientras innecesariamente acomodaba su corbata.

-Y yo creo que voy a vomitar.-exclamo Draco mientras se peinaba.

-Eres un diota.

-¿Idiota yo? Vamos Blaise yo no soy el que cree querer a Lunática.

-No la llames así.

-Pero si esta loca.

-No esta loca sólo ve las cosas de una manera diferente a los demás.

-Lo mismo dije yo, esta loca.-agrego Draco coherente.

-¿Ella loca? Pero si eres tu el que habla sólo.-sonrió Blaise, querer aludir a su amigo de que Luna no estaba loca sería inútil y que mejor manera de hacerle frente que dejándolo sin replica.

-Yo pienso Blaise y a veces lo hago en voz alta pero no hablo solo.

-Como tú digas señor que odia la palabra amabilidad.-río.- ¿No vemos en la recaudación?-preguntó antes de que Draco intentara golpearlo.

-Si.-respondió antes de mirarse por última vez en el espejo para poder ir por su acompañante para la aburrida noche que le esperaba.

15 minutos después...

El departamento sede de varias reuniones diarias, el que hace menos de un mes era victima de un desfile de chicas hermosas por día estaba desierto, debía comprarse un perro si deseaba ver a alguien con vida por ahí, dejo su abrigo en el perchero y se recostó en el sillón.

Todo daba vueltas por su cabeza, ese día jamás lo hubiera deseado vivir, Potter y él, juntos en busca de la pelirroja pérdida, nadie que le hubiera dicho que su formidable día iba a acabar así hubiera salido ileso de él.

Potter era un idiota y ese día sólo le había servido para comprobarlo…una vez más. Al principio pensó en buscar él solo a Ginny pero después de un par de intentos fallidos accedió a unírsele a Potter pues no pensaba ir a la casa de los Weasley solo a buscarla.

Tomo una copa de whisky para calmar una sed inexistente, miro por la puerta esperando ver a Blaise llegar pero debía admitirlo, Blaise a lo mucho iba al departamento a cambiarse de ropa por que sus noches las ocupaba para otras cosas en las que no estaba dormir.

Resignado a la falta de compañía entro a su habitación sólo para dejarse caer sobre su cómoda cama, ya mañana hablaría seriamente con Ginny, despertó cerca del medio día y se alisto para salir en busca de un poco de compañía.

-¿Esta Ginny?-preguntó a un Harry adormilado en el marco de la puerta, Harry lo miro con enojo pero sonrió con satisfacción.-Te hice una pregunta Potter.-repuso Draco enfadado, la manera tan maniática en que él le sonreía lo enfureció.

-No.-articulo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Draco, el rubio enrojeció de furia, golpeo con fuerza la puerta, Harry la abrió una vez más.- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Harry irritado.

-¿Donde esta?

-No soy su secretaria para saberlo.

-Ya lo creo, si lo fueras serías una muy fea.-sonrió, Harry apretó los puños y una vez más cerro la puerta de golpe pero Draco insistente la golpeo aún con más fuerza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry abriendo.

-Nada sólo quería saber si había alguien dentro.-exclamo Draco sonriendo con malicia.

-Pues ya ves que si.-dijo Harry azotando una vez más la puerta sobre la cara de Draco pero él pateo la puerta con furia.

-¿Qué demonios te traes con mi puerta?-preguntó Harry al abrir.

-Nada sólo me gusta molestarte.

-Me seguirás fastidiando hasta que pruebes que Ginny no esta aquí ¿verdad?

-Me alegra que entiendas.

-Pues entonces entra y compruébalo por ti mismo.-dijo dejando pasar a Draco, él fue directo a la habitación de Ginny y comprobó que no estaba ahí.

-Ella ni siquiera durmió en esa cama.-sonrió Harry tras él.

-¿La haces dormir en el sofá?-preguntó Draco irónico.

-No, ella durmió en la mía.-respondió Harry orgulloso.

-¿Tan borracha estaba?

-Estaba más sobria de lo que puedes imaginar, toda la noche pude notarlo.-Draco apretó la varita en su pantalón mientras Harry sonreía ampliamente. -¿Tan valiente eres que vas a atacar a alguien desarmado?-preguntó Harry con las manos en alto y notando sus intenciones.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso un poco un mortifago como tu no debe saber de ética.

-Tienes razón.-sonrió Draco tomando desprevenido a Harry y plantando su puño sobre su nariz, Harry retrocedió unos pasos por el impacto pero al instante le respondió a Draco con otro golpe.

-Golpeas como niña Potter.-sonrió Draco sobando su mandíbula para luego responder con otro golpe al estomago de Harry.

-Tú lo haces como un bebe.-río Harry mientras intentaba recobrar el aire.

-¿Crees hacerlo mejor?-le reto.

-No lo creo, puedo hacerlo mejor.-dijo mientras encajaba con furia su puño sobre el estomago de Draco.

-Ese golpe fue bueno.-admitió Draco intentando reincorporarse.-Pero éste es mejor.-exclamo mientras con furia dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en su puño para estrellarlo en la cara de Harry.

-Debo aceptar que fue bueno.-aceptó limpiando un hilo de sangre que caía por su boca.-Pero no importa que tan fuertes sean tus golpes nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que ella estuvo conmigo.-río, Draco levanto el puño dispuesto a golpearlo hasta hacerlo callar pero retrocedió un paso y muy a su pesar lo admitió.

-Ella estaba borracha y pudo estar una noche contigo pero estará conmigo el resto de su vida y lo hará sobria.-exclamo antes de salir del departamento de Harry.

Estaba furioso, como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, pensó en ir a San Mungo por una explicación pero no tenía nada que reclamar por que a fin de cuentas él y Ginny no eran nada serio.

Subió a su auto (un hermoso Audi TT ClubSport Quattro) y manejo con una mezcla de sentimientos e ideas, no tenía por que molestarse pero aún así ¿por que seguía con los puños cerrados? fue sin rumbo fijo por un par de minutos pero pronto recordó a alguien que podía darle la compañía rápida que buscaba y sin necesidad de recordar su nombre, llegó a un edificio notablemente muggle y busco bajo su asiento un llavero con más de diez cada una etiquetada con un nombre y un numero, llegó a la puerta del edificio y comenzó a probar cada llave hasta encontrar la correcta.

-Donna 206.-leyó en la etiqueta, volvió al auto donde guardo el resto de las llaves y regreso al edificio hasta llegar al departamento 206, toco sólo una vez y recargo su brazo en el marco de la puerta dejando que un poco de cabello le resbalara por la frente.

-¡Draco!-una mujer de facciones finas, cuerpo esbelto pero voluminoso, cabello castaño y lacio hasta los hombros le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Por que no usaste la llave?-le preguntó coqueta.

-No quería encontrarte ocupada.

-Jamás estoy ocupada para ti pero anda dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tú.-sonrió antes de besar a la mujer y hacerla entrar al departamento.

Así era él, como todo hombre tenía necesidades que cumplir pero no estaba dispuesto a entregar su tiempo a una sola mujer así que junto a Blaise se había hecho de varias amigas dispuestas a darle sólo lo que él necesitaba.

30 minutos después.

-Eso fue magnifico.-repuso la mujer intentando recobrar el aire, ambos estaban recostados en la alfombra de la sala sin nada que les cubriera.-No sabes cuanto lo extrañaba.-declaro acariciando la mejilla de Draco, él le tomo la mano y la aparto de su rostro.

-Lo fue, ahora debo irme tengo mucho trabajo.-dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te quieres quedar?-le dijo Donna mientras intentaba cubrir una parte de su cuerpo con la camisa del rubio.

-Lo estoy.-aseguro quitándole la camisa.-Pero pronto volveré.-declaro besando por ultima vez a la castaña para poder salir del departamento y volver a su auto.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.-reconoció mientras manejaba de regreso a su propio departamento, tomo un baño con agua fría intentando calmar su cuerpo, lo que había tenido no le fue suficiente pero aún así no estaba seguro de haber disfrutado de la compañía que tuvo.

Se alisto para ir en busca de algo de comer por que la comida con la que contaba en su departamento ya había adquirido un color verdoso que incluso le asustaba.

Camino hasta el restaurante más cercano y pidió una mesa sólo para él, que patético le resultaba eso ya que odiaba comer solo pero en esos momentos sabía que la compañía que deseaba no iba a poder tenerla, pidió la comida del día y degusto de ella sólo un par de minutos pues una mujer rubia pronto se sentó en su mesa.

-Siento molestarte pero es que todas las mesas están ocupadas.-le declaro indiferente, Draco la miro incrédulo y comprobó que la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas.- ¿Te molesta que coma contigo?-le preguntó coqueta.

-No, en realidad me viene bien la compañía.-dijo sonriendo seductoramente, su mirada aún era fría y desdeñosa pero su sonrisa podía provocar un paro cardiaco en cualquier mujer.

-Me alegra, soy Emma Tomson.-sonrió estirando su mano.

-Draco Malfoy.-se presento besando la mano de su nueva acompañante.

-Un verdadero gusto conocerte Draco y dime ¿Vienes mucho aquí?

-En realidad no pero si tu vienes seguido creo que puedo volverme un cliente frecuente.

-Que halagador.-le sonrió Emma coqueta y él al instante entendió que tal vez esa noche iba a tener compañía.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en su propio departamento pero junto a él había alguien que no reconoció, miro a la acompañante de su cama para comprobar que la rubia que había conocido la tarde anterior y con la que trabajosamente había tenido una platica yacía completamente dormida junto a él, pensó en despertarla pero cuando miro su reloj entendió que su tiempo no se lo iba a permitir, se alisto con velocidad para ir al trabajo, ser su propio jefe le otorgaba el derecho de llegar a la hora que se le antojara pero como buen empresario no estaba dispuesto a que alguien más dispusiera sobre su emporio.

-¿Hay algo nuevo?-preguntó a su secretaria mientras entraba a su oficina, la mujer le miro con miedo y acepto.- ¿Y qué es?-exclamo irritado, la mujer dejo caer un par de papeles y con voz temblorosa le contesto.

-Han hablado del ministerio.-murmuro mientras con velocidad recogía los papeles del suelo.

-¿Qué querían?-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

-Ellos querían informarle que sus nuevos productos han sido aprobados.

-Quiero que me comuniques con el Blaise y Theodore, haz una sita con los publicistas y tráeme un café express.-una pluma mágica se deslizaba velozmente frente a su secretaria,-¿Alizee me haz escuchado?-preguntó después de un minuto en lo que su secretaria sólo le miraba.

-Si Señor.-le respondió después de mirar a su lado y comprobar que era la única mujer presente.

-Entonces ¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA HACERLO?-ella dio un brinco del susto y con velocidad salió de la oficina de su jefe.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy-una nueva mujer entro con tanta velocidad como su secretaria había salido.

-¿Alinee por qué demonios tengo visitas sin ser presentadas?-preguntó furioso.

-Lo siento señor es que ella ah entrado tan rápido-se justifico su secretaria haciendo exageradas reverencias.

-¿Qué pasa con mi café Allen?-preguntó una vez más, su secretaria volvió a salir tan rápido como había entrado.

-¿Quien es usted?-preguntó a la mujer desconocida frente a él.

-¿No me invitas a sentarme?-le preguntó coqueta.

-No, te eh hecho una pregunta y aún espero la respuesta.

-¿Enserio no me recuerdas?

-Si supiera quien eres me evitaría perder mi tiempo preguntándolo así que hablas ahora o te largas.

-Veo que tus modales no cambian

-¿Quien te dejo entrar?

-La recepcionista...

-...Amelia.-gritó y pronto su secretaria estuvo frente a su escritorio.-Despide a la recepcionista y llama a seguridad para que saquen a esta mujer.-su secretaria volvió a salir con velocidad.-Cada segundo de mi tiempo vale 100 galeones y no pienso desperdiciarlos contigo.

-¿Querías verme Draco?-preguntó Theodore Nott entrando a la oficina del rubio.-Daphne ¿que te trae por aquí?-preguntó a la mujer frente a Draco, ella le respondió con un efusivo abrazo.

-Theo no sabía que trabajaras para el troll Malfoy.

-Si, alguien debe ponerle orden al caos Draco.

-Por si no recuerdan sigo aquí...

-...Es un verdadero gusto verte Theo y mira que llevo algo de tiempo pensando en ti.

-Me alegra saberlo y déjame decirte que estas aún más hermosa que desde la última vez que te vi.

-Y están en mi empresa así que...

-Eso debes decirle a todas las mujeres.

-Si están tan bellas como tú no dudes que lo hago aunque pocas veces logro encontrar a una.

-Sr. Malfoy su secretaria nos pidió...-tres hombres entraron a la oficina de Draco.

-Largo de aquí y vuelvan a su trabajo que no les pago para venir a molestarme.-gritó furioso, los tres hombres salieron avergonzados de su oficina.-Theodore te mande a llamar por que necesito que patentes los nuevos productos y registres los nombres bajo mi marca después ve con mi secretaria e infórmate de la cita que pedí con publicidad.

-Ya voy, no vemos después Daphne.-le dijo antes de salir la oficina para cumplir con su trabajo

-Así que Daphne.-exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de quien era esa mujer que gozaba de interrumpir en su oficina y que aparte de eso coqueteaba con su abogado con descaro.

-Veo que al fin me recuerdas Draco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a verte.

-Eso es algo obvio sólo quiero saber las razones.

-Creo que sabes sobre la boda de Pansy.

-¿Sólo haz venido por eso? Greengrass déjame decirte que estas perdiendo tu tiempo por que yo no pienso perder el mío hablando sobre ese evento.

-Escúchame primero y después me largo.

-Habla.

-Si no vas a esa boda todo el mundo mágico va a pensar que eres un...

-...¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perderme el evento más importante en la vida de nuestra querida Pansy?-preguntó con desprecio.-Voy a ir e incluso llevaré a mi novia así que si no tienes nada más que decirme, lárgate.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-No se de que hablas.

-La estupidez que salió en el quisquilloso de que eres novio de Weasley.

-No veo por que tendrían que mentir en ese artículo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que es verdad?

-Sigues siendo tan lenta como en el colegio, es obvio que es verdad.

-Bueno entonces me voy, no tengo más que decirte.

-¿Recuerdas como llegaste?

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Entonces recorre el mismo camino y no vuelvas más.-agrego con frialdad, ella lo miro ofendida pero aún así salió con la frente en alto.

Draco nunca había sido descortés con las mujeres bellas pero si esas mujeres bellas eran la mejor amiga de su ex novia que lo había dejado por otro, él no veía la necesidad de ser educado.

-¿Esa eran Greengrass?-preguntó Blaise entrando a la oficina de Draco.

-Si lo era.

-Vaya que se a puesto bastante bien-reconoció Blaise, Draco le dedico una mirada asesina.- ¿Querías verme?

-Si, necesito de tu revista.

-¿Han aprobado las bebidas?

-Así es por lo que necesitamos de un evento que llene todas las expectativas que esta empresa exige.

-Cuenta con corazón de bruja y el quisquilloso para eso.

-¿El quisquilloso?

-Si Draco, la revista de la que es dueña mi novia.

-¿Tu novia?

-¿Piensas repetir todo lo que digo?

-Si no me muero de risa antes yo creo que si.

-¿Eso era todo?-le preguntó Blaise irritado, Draco sonrió.

-No, pregúntale a Annie a que hora es la cita que ah hecho con publicidad, te quiero presente.

-Ahí estaré-exclamo antes de salir.

-Aracely, MI CAFÉ.-gritó furioso y su secretaria entro tan rápido como pudo, se coloco a un costado de su escritorio donde había una mesa con una maquina para café y galletas y comenzó a preparar el café que segundos después le entrego.

-¿Algún otro pendiente?

-Si me acaban de informar que hay un problema con los nuevos calderos.

-¿Qué? pero si gaste mucho dinero en ellos.

-Al parecer el fondo de los calderos es muy delgado.

-Ve por Theodore y dile que prepare una demanda contra el imbecil que hizo ese trato y cuando encuentres al culpable despídelo.

-Si señor.

El resto de los días se los llevo planeando la reunión que daría como lanzamiento de su nueva línea de bebidas, desde la planeación de la presentación en que se venderían hasta la lista de invitados selectivamente seleccionados para asistir.

-¿No haz sabido nada de Ginevra?-preguntó a Blaise, ambos hombres descansaban después de una junta en la que habían elegido el lugar para la reunión y discutieron sobre como decorarlo.

-No ah ido con Luna ni le ah hablado desde el sábado.

-Eso mismo me dijiste ayer.

-Pues si quieres saber de primera mano como esta ¿Por qué no vas a verla y dejas de preguntarme?-exclamo Blaise irritado, Draco lo miro furioso pero analizo la idea de visitarla.

-Iré después del trabajo.

-¿Vas a ir con Potter?

-No, voy a ir directo a San Mungo.

-Si quieres yo te envió, estoy trabajando en una nueva poción que realmente luce asquerosa -dijo burlón, Draco intento ahorcarlo con su mirada pero sin saber por que, falló en el intento.

-Aún no olvido tu chistecito.

-Yo jamás lo olvidaré-declaro Blaise mientras con una sonrisa recordó la última visita como paciente de su amigo a San Mungo.

Salió temprano del trabajo, quería ver a Ginny y preguntarle sobre lo que Potter le había dicho días antes pero ah decir verdad no tenía la más mínima idea sobre como hacerlo.

Aunque después de su encuentro con ella no hizo falta que el dijera mucho pues ella misma se lo había confesado con lagrimas en los ojos, moría de ganas por ir a golpear a Potter por a forma tan burda y cruel que la había usado y dolido acepto la idea de que Ginny aún amaba a Potter y estaba de más que el quisiera cambiar algo de eso.

Llegó a su departamento con ganas de destrozarlo todo, él siempre que había estado con una mujer con la simple intención de satisfacer sus necesidades lo había hecho con una que buscara lo mismo, nunca había utilizado a una dándole esperanzas de algo más y Potter no era nadie para haber jugado de esa manera con la pelirroja, incluso lo había dicho con desden, restándole importancia a algo que de seguro fue muy sagrado e importante para Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente regreso al trabajo sin ánimos aunque siendo sinceros el trabajo que tenía no era cosa fácil por lo que su mente se mantuvo completamente ajena a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ello. El jueves su secretaria le informo sobre sus intenciones de salir con Ginny pero creyó oportuno darle el tiempo que ella necesitaba para estar sola y poder sobrellevar su dolor sin la ayuda de nadie, por que eso fortalecía a las personas y él no dudaba en que Potter le hiciera una trastada más.

El sábado por la noche recordó la formidable fiesta a la que había sido invitado en conmemoración del regreso de Potter a Londres, que idiota fue aquel que le envió esa invitación por que estaba seguro de que su llegada a esa fiesta iba a ser tan bien recibida como un saco de estiércol de hipogrifo, fue a su departamento para intentar dormir aunque aún era muy temprano para poder conciliar el sueño, su mente comenzó a divagar y después de varios minutos de analizar las cosas cayó en la cuenta de que Ginny de seguro no iba a ir a esa fiesta, no dudaba en que toda su familia estuviera presente pero algo dentro de él le aseguraba la idea de que ella no iba a presentarse por ese lugar, varios minutos después decidió si sería o no oportuno hacerle compañía, gracias a Potter recordaba como llegar a la madriguera pues Ginny le había dicho que se quedaba ahí por lo que después de un debate con si mismo abordo su auto con la única intención de hacer un poco más amena la oscura noche que se veía venir.

Manejo con el pie hasta el fondo del acelerador, muy buena idea la de él proporcionar su auto con todos los hechizos y encantamientos con los que contaba el autobús noctámbulo por que de no haber sido por ello lo más seguro era que estuviera estampado en cualquier poste o con un muggle bajo sus llantas.

Llegó a la madriguera y pudo ver a toda la familia Weasley salir al patio de enfrente para pocos segundos después desaparecer sin que ninguno de ellos notara su presencia, se quedo en el auto aún debatiéndose en si mismo si bajar de el o no, sus minutos fueron dos horas en las que sentía como su trasero perdía forma, paso una y otra vez el radio pero ninguna señal llegaba, jugo con el respaldo de los asientos una y otra vez e incluso saco unas hojas sobre la presentación de su nueva línea de bebidas las cuales leyó más de tres veces cada una pero en todo momento estuvo atento al movimiento prácticamente nulo que había en la madriguera.

Vio llegar a Potter y se planteo la posibilidad de salir del auto e ir a sacarlo a golpes de esa casa pero se quedo en el intento por que lo más probable sería que al que sacaran a golpes fuera a él y no por Harry si no por una pelirroja que de seguro iba a odiarlo si los interrumpía, prendió el auto decidido a irse de ahí, Potter ya llevaba unos minutos dentro y sospechaba que no iba a salir pronto pero se equivoco, justo cuando estaba por arrancarse pude ver salir a Potter, no distinguió si en su rostro había felicidad o enojo pero juzgando la fuerza con la que cerro la puerta podía asegurar que no había salido de buena gana, bajo rápido del auto y corrió a la casa, pensó en tocar pero sabía que Ginny no iba a estar de ánimos para abrirle así que sólo entro quedando estático ante el panorama, Ginny estaba hincada en el suelo con ambas manos sobre su rostro llorando inconsolable, pensó en salir de ahí y darle la privacidad que ella merecía pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta ya caminaba decidido hacía ella, la acurruco en sus brazos esperando así calmar el dolor que ella debía sentir, no fue conciente si paso un minuto o una hora por que el dolor que él también sentía le parecía eterno.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Ginny caía rendido en sus brazos pero antes de comprobar si dormía o algo le estaba pasando una voz se hizo escuchar tras él.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-preguntó Fred junto a él su gemelo apretaba con fuerza la varita.

-¿Qué le haz hecho a mi hermanita?

-Yo no hice nada ella sólo se…

-…Esos fuimos nosotros, le hemos echado un _Desmaius_ a lo que me refiero es a ¿qué mierda le hiciste para que ella este llorando de esa manera?

-No la hice llorar yo.

-…No juegues con nosotros Malfoy que si antes no hemos ido a partirte la cara ah sido sólo por que Luna nos contó las intenciones de su articulo ¿o que?

-¿Acaso creíste que un articulo que se vendía por todo el mundo mágico diciendo que mi hermana podía ser tu nueva aventura iba a dejarnos de brazos cruzados?

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con el artículo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero ten en cuenta de que si te haz atrevido a hacerle daño a mi hermanita te juro que…

-… no pierdan su tiempo amenazándome que yo nada eh tenido que ver con que ella este llorando por el contrario si estoy aquí sólo fue por hacerle compañía y si quieren respuestas a sus preguntas pueden pedírselas a ella o mejor aún vayan con su queridísimo San Potter.

-¿Te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera en nuestra propia casa?

-Tío Feddy, Goggi.-exclamo la pequeña Victoria radiante de felicidad corriendo hacía los nombrados, ellos la recibieron en un fuerte abrazo y Draco entendió que esa platica había encontrado fin.

-Si me dicen donde esta su habitación puede llevarla para que descanse-dijo Draco tomando a Ginny en sus brazos.

-Nosotros podemos llevarla.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Victoria sonriente, Draco formo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es alguien que ya se va-exclamo Fred antes de que Draco dijera algo.

-¿Mi tía Gin esta bien?

-Si, le han dado tanta lata hoy que se quedo dormida pero ya mismo la llevamos a su habitación.

-Las gemelas están dormidas ahí acabo de ir a verlas.-dijo Victoria sin alejar su vista de Draco.-tía Gin tiene un novio muy guapo.

-Tía Gin no tiene novio Vic así que mejor vete a dormir que ya es tarde para que una niña tan bonita como tu este fuera de la cama.-dijo George con dulzura.

-Sólo díganme a que habitación la llevo y los dejo descansar.-repuso Draco.

-Ya te dije que nosotros la llevamos.

-De acuerdo.-Draco entrego en las manos de un pelirrojo a Ginny, la miro un segundo y aunque sus ojos se notaban hinchados y sin saber por que se inclino para besar tiernamente la frente de Ginevra.

-Yo también quiero un beso de las buenas noches.-pidió Vic mirando a Draco.

-Yo te doy los que quieras traviesa pero ya vete a dormir.-declaro George.

-No, yo quiero uno del guapo novio de mi tía Gin.

-Ya te dije que tu tía …-pero antes de que George pudiera decir más Draco se hinco a la altura de Victoria y beso su mejilla con delicadeza, cuando estuvo en pie pudo ver los rostros desfigurados de los gemelos e incluso él podía jurar que si alguien tenía un espejo su propio rostro lucía de la misma forma, ya que nunca había mostrado algún tipo de afecto a cualquier niño.

**Notas de la Autora; **

Espero ésta vez si haber sido rápida con la publicación así que ojala puedan dejarme un r+r.

Suelo contestar los r+r después de publicar el sig. Capitulo por lo que me olvido de los r+r anónimos por lo que eh decido contestar a uno en especial de una chica que me dijo que si podía leer sus FF y la verdad es que yo encantada en leer y mantenerme ocupa, (sirve que no pienso en el dolor que mi corazón esta sufriendo) por lo que si quieres envíame tu correo y yo te agrego al msn y así aparte de que echamos chal me envías tus historias.

A todas las demás que me dejan un r+r anónimo de más esta decir que les agradezco plenamente y que si tienen alguna duda o comentario que hacer no duden en hacerlo que yo encantada con la idea de leer.

Estoy abierta a posibilidades así que el siguiente capitulo será a petición por lo que ustedes díganme como que esperan ver o que rumbo creen que tomara esto por que les voy a confesar un secretito; esta historia estaba escrita en 9 capítulos pero como ven ya voy por el 13 por lo que le cambie algunas cosas para hacerlo más largo y algunas otras con las que no quede conforme y además el 13 es mi numero de la suerte por lo que espero realmente obtener muchos r+r!! ahora si me despido que aquí en México son las 2:40 de la madrugada y yo ya debería estar bien dormidita!!,


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicado a Ti;** Basta… me tragué mi orgullo, me tragué todo eso que alguna vez vocifere poseer ¿y para que, con que fin hice semejante estupidez, quieres saber con cual? Con el simple y sencillo hecho de que te quiero, que te necesito y por más que intento no te olvido, si claro, puedes creer lo peor de mi, imaginar que eh sido un siniestro error en tu vida pero ¿sabes que? Por más que intentes alejarte de mi no valdrá la pena ¿y sabes por que? Sencillamente por que ya no me importa lo que pase contigo, no pienso permitirte que me mandes al demonio una tercera vez, por que yo ya lo intenté, yo ya quise arreglar esto y tú y tu asqueroso orgullo me mandaron por un tubo y basta, valgo mucho como para permitirle al mismo hombre humillarme dos veces y a ti te lo permití, imagina cuanto te quiero pero imagina algo mejor, imagina cuanto me quiero a mi misma como para decirte, basta, se acabo, me importa una mierda lo que pase contigo, si eres feliz yo también seré feliz y si eres infeliz yo seré igual de feliz por que te querré mucho pero no fui hecha para rogar, ni suplicar una migaja de ti, haz lo que quieras, reprueba todas las materias en la universidad, vívetela de borracho con tus amigos, dile a todos los que quieras que no te importo pero sobre todo no esperes nada de mi por que lo único que yo te podía dar te lo di y me mandaste muy lejos así que ten por seguro que mi vida sigue, no será fácil pero tampoco tengo por que hacerlo difícil, enserio que nunca espere tanta arrogancia en ti pero mira que si

somos sinceros ambos podemos hacernos daño…y en su momento sabremos como.

**Capitulo #14 **

Ginny despertó en el cuarto de los gemelos sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo más que logro recordar era a Draco pero por desgracia también llego a su mente el rostro de Harry, miro la ventana sin ánimos, vaya que eso había sido algo que no esperó vivir pero no era justo seguir dándole alas a Harry por que algo dentro de ella no sólo le decía que ya no lo quería si no que alguien más ya ocupaba incluso un lugar más grande que el que él ocupo en su corazón, recordó también que ella debía estar cuidando a sus sobrinos así que salió de la cama tan aprisa como pudo para ir en busca de todos los niños.

-Están con sus respectivos padres.-se burlo George cuando la vio bajar corriendo las escaleras, ella sonrió y dejo de correr.

-Anoche me quede dormida y…-¿Cómo explicar que se había quedado dormida sin saber como lo había hecho, como decirle a sus hermanos que durmió en su habitación sin poder recordar como había llegado ahí?

-…No te preocupes, nosotros te dejamos en nuestra habitación, si que te dejaron cansada todos esos pequeños.-completo Fred sentándose en el sofá, ellos habían dormido en la sala.

-¿Vieron a…

-…Cuando llegamos estabas sola.-mintió George, Fred le dedico una significativa mirada pero ninguno dijo más.

-Ah.-se sentó junto a su hermano y miro su reloj de pulsera.-Debo irme, hoy si trabajo.

-Que te vaya bien y no dudes en que la guardería Weasley debe volver a abrir sus puertas.-río George. Ginny subió a su habitación esperando buscar ropa para ir a trabajar por desgracia toda su ropa le quedaba pequeña y no quería despertar a su madre para que la arreglara, sin más por hacer y después de pensarlo un buen rato accedió a ir a su departamento en busca de ropa.

Se apareció justo en la sala pero con los ojos cerrados y al comprobar que no se escuchaba nadie cerca entro a su habitación para comenzar a empacar un poco de ropa, miro su alcoba, llevaba un buen tiempo extrañando ese lugar, su lugar, tomo varios vestidos y suficientes pantalones y faldas como para vivir dos semanas sin lavar, cogió su shampoo del baño y hasta su jabón de miel los cuales permanecían en el mismo lugar que ella los había dejado.

-Será mejor que vaya a despedirme.-murmuro para si misma mientras tocaba la puerta que estaba justamente frente a la suya, no obtuvo respuesta así que usando toda la valentía que pudo sentir en esos momentos entró procurando no hacer ruido.-Hola.-saludo débilmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Luna mientras intentaba taparse con las cobijas.

-Vaya que se la pasan bien por aquí.-río mientras Blaise se removía en la cama demostrando que había despertado, Luna la miro pidiendo una explicación.-La mitad de mi ropa esta aquí y la otra mitad esta con Harry y la verdad prefiero verlos desnudos a tener que verlo a él.-declaro sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Esta plática no me incumbe así que mejor las dejo solas.-dijo Blaise mientras se ponía una bata rosa para salir de la habitación.

-Gracias Blaise.-exclamo Ginny, él la miro por primera vez escuchaba su nombre de los labios de la mejor amiga de su novia y se sintió aceptado.

-De nada Ginny.-respondió él haciendo gala de su buena educación.-Por cierto, linda pijama.-opino cerrando la puerta. Ginny río al mirar su vieja pijama de colacuernos hungaros, Luna le sonrío amable.

-¿Qué paso con Harry?-preguntó Luna.

-Se acabo en realidad le dije todo lo que sentía.

-¿Y que sentías?

-Ya no lo quiero como una vez lo quise tal vez como amigo encuentre algo en mi pero dudo que quiera mi amistad.

-¿Fuiste muy directa?

-Demasiado directa, lo arruine.

-Claro que no, él lo arruino cuando te dejo por otra ¿Qué esperaba? Que tu detuvieras tu vida sólo para que si algún día al niño se le ocurría regresar tu lo recibieras con los brazos abiertos.-exclamo Luna con seriedad y Ginny comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-Lo espere un buen tiempo, se merecía que lo mandara lejos.-razono.

-Claro que lo merecía Ginny y hasta te aseguro que él esperaba que esto pasará, no es idiota como para que creyera que la pequeña Weasley lo iba a esperar toda la vida, no te sientas mal.

-Aún así no es fácil.

-Nadie dijo que amar fuera cosa fácil pero tampoco tienes por que hacerlo difícil, no pienses en el sólo esta recibiendo lo que él mismo te dio.-opino Luna sin dejar de mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

-¿Y tu que tal?-preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-De maravilla la verdad jamás creí encontrar tanta felicidad y menos en Blaise.

-Lucen bien juntos.

-Amiga¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté que dirías si yo me casaba?-preguntó nerviosa, Ginny abrió los ojos y la abrazo.

-No me digas que están comprometidos.-pidió feliz.-Sería horrible que tu te casaras antes que yo, enserio que me muero si es así.

-No estamos comprometidos, no tengo anillo pero lo hemos estado hablando, ya sabes, el que pasaría si…

-…si quedas embarazada de tanto estar.-le guiño un ojo e incluso hizo un par de movimientos con los brazos.

-Calla que eso no esta en nuestros planes.

-Así que ya hay planes.

-Sólo lo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces, lo normal, ya sabes como comentario al aire de "quiero despertar todos los días de mi vida contigo a un lado" ya aceptamos que vivimos juntos, deje de ser la chica de la noche, tenemos citas como las parejas comunes.-exclamo contentan, Ginny río feliz por su amiga, vaya que eso no lo creía de alguien como Blaise pero al parecer esa relación si parecía seria.

-Que envidia yo sigo igual de solterona que siempre.

-Ay claro que no ¿Qué hay de Draco eh? No me sorprendería que pronto andes por aquí con un anillo de compromiso.

-Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay nada me siento hasta mal sólo de pensar que acepte esto para darle celos a Harry.

-Cuando te fuiste a vivir con Harry ya no había ninguna necesidad de que siguieras con Draco, deja que te recuerde, si seguiste con él sólo fue por que te gusta.

-Y no lo niego, claro que me gusta y hasta creo que…ya sabes… mis piernas tiemblan, mis mejillas se sonrojan, esas cosas tontas que pasan cuando…

-…estas enamorada.-completo Luna dispuesta a darle una abrazo de felicitación a su amiga pero Ginny se hizo para atrás.

-Pero dudo mucho que el sienta algo parecido, yo no soy una de esa chicas hermosas que todos quieren de su brazo.

-No digas tonterías, eres bellísima.

-Que no te escuche Blaise por que se pone celoso.

-Hablo enserio Ginny, eres mi amiga pero no te voy a mentir, eres una mujer realizada no alguien que espera que algo le caiga del cielo, tienes una carrera y ya pronto te recibes como sanadora, tendrás un empleo con un buen sueldo, la vida te pinta de la mejor manera posible, tú sólo déjate querer y no des nada por perdido cuando ni sabes que onda, si Draco te manda bien lejos ya podrás pensar cosas horribles sobre ti pero antes de eso no te prives de disfrutar de él.

-No estoy dispuesta ah escuchar como me manda él al demonio.

-Pero y si no lo hace también te privas de qué él te haga feliz.

-Ay no lo sé.

-Bueno también cabe decir que Draco sigue siendo un Malfoy y nada suena fácil pero vamos, no te desanimes que la idea de verte feliz es muy probable.

-No necesito de un hombro para ser feliz.

-Pero si no estas con la persona que amas nunca vas a tener la felicidad sólo mírame, toda una vida mortificándome por que Neville no me pidió matrimonio y ahora soy tan feliz como nunca lo fui con él.

-Tuviste suerte.

-No es así Ginny, me arriesgue y gane sólo eso.

-Yo no soy tan valiente como tu.

-No se trata de valientes o cobardes, se trata de locos y sensatos.

-Vaya que te haz tomado a pecho unos cuantos apodos.

-Es enserio Ginny, no pienses sólo deja que las cosas pasen.

-Cuando lo vea me dejaré llevar.

-Ay Ginny por favor, demuestra interés, ve a verlo tú también búscalo.

-Lo haré.

-Prométeme que lo vas a hacer.

-Te prometo que después del trabajo lo voy a ver.

-Me convences.

-Será mejor que me vaya que se les puede hacer tarde para ir al trabajo.

-No te preocupes el trabajo pesado ya termino por cierto ¿Sabías que Draco va a sacar a la venta una línea de bebidas alcohólicas sin resaca?

-Si.-y como no saberlo si gracias a ellas había hecho semejante trato con Draco.

-Pues Blaise y yo vamos a llenar nuestras revistas de comerciales sobre eso, incluso va a haber una mega fiesta para sacarlos a la venta.

-Si Draco me invita no veremos en ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Me voy Luna y gracias por oírme.

-Que patética, como te atreves a darme las gracias.

-Ay ya me voy antes de que empieces con tu código de la amistad…

-…Creado por las brujas de Salem en el siglo…

-Adiós.-exclamo Ginny saliendo de la habitación muy aprisa, en la sala pudo ver a Blaise viendo el televisor.

-¿Tan rápido te vas?-preguntó él jugando con el control.

-Si.-respondió sentándose a su lado.-Seré breve Blaise.-él la miro sin entender.-Donde se te ocurra hacerle daño te arrancaré uno a uno cada cabello que adorna tu cabeza, disfrutaré mucho rompiendo tus huesos y no dudes en que tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, crecí con 6 hermanos y se lo que es jugar rudo.-declaro seria e intimidante, Blaise se sorprendió bastante y no pudo articular palabra.-Bueno ya me voy, un gusto verte.-se despidió besando la mejilla de un Blaise aún desconcertado, tomo sus maletas y se desapareció para aparecer en San Mungo.

Se baño en el hospital y alisto, le esperaban 12 horas de trabajo continúo y esperaba pasarán rápidamente, moría de ganas por ir a ver a Draco y pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones sobre la noche anterior y poder aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

-Ginny.-exclamó Michael tras ella, llevaba un buen rato con el mismo paciente pero parecía que nada de lo que intentaba lograba funcionar.

-¿Asunto?-preguntó cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Jornada reducida.-Ginny dejo su paciente de lado y miro a Corner con interés.-Dicen que explotamos mucho a los practicantes por lo que hoy con 6 horas de trabajo basta.-ella miro velozmente su reloj de pulsera, faltaban pocos minutos para las dos de la tarde.

-Bueno entonces ya soy libre, estoy a punto de cumplir las 7 horas.-declaro entregando el historial de su paciente y caminando hacía la sala de internos para poder sacar sus maletas e irse.

-¿Eres libre?-le preguntó Evanna cuando ya llevaba varios pasos hacía la salida.

-Como el viento.-exclamo sin mirar atrás, cruzo al mundo muggle y camino aburrida hasta su cafetería de costumbre.

-Un chocolate caliente.-pidió a un mesero cercano y ocupo su lugar de costumbre.

-¿Te mudas?-preguntó Mark junto a ella, miro sus maletas y sabía que sería en vano intentar mentir.

-Si.

-¿Con tu novio el rubio agresivo?

-No…vuelvo con mis padres.

-Ay eso debe ser malo.

-No tanto como malo pero tampoco es muy bueno que digamos ¿Ya termino el trabajo?-preguntó pues Mark no llevaba el mandil con el logo del local.

-No apenas estoy llegando, la universidad esta más pesada que nunca.

-Ya lo creo, lo último siempre es lo más pesado por cierto ¿haz visto a Draco por aquí?

-¿El rubio agresivo?-preguntó Mark, ella sonrío aceptando el nuevo apodo de Malfoy.-Ayer vino ya muy noche, cuando estábamos por cerrar.

-Ah ¿y en la semana ah venido?

-Como dos veces pero tan rápido como entraba se iba ¿Siguen peleados?

-No lo sé, no hemos podido hablar

-Ya veo bueno me tengo que ir, mi jefe va a llegar y si me ve sentado sin hacer nada seguro que me corre.-río mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ah claro perdón por quitarte el tiempo.

-Para nada a mi me es un gusto hablar contigo y por cierto, si el rubio agresivo y tu terminan me encantaría ser el reemplazo.-declaro sonriente, Ginny giro los ojos pero prefirió tomar de su chocolate caliente para evitar hablar.

-Es la hora de la verdad.-llevaba cerca de 5 minutos afuera de las instalaciones de la empresa de Draco y no había movido un solo dedo para entrar.

Entró sin acercarse a recepción ya conocía el camino como para perder el tiempo en esas cosas, llegó al elevador aún sin estar segura de que poder decirle a Draco pero sabía que cuando lo tuviera enfrente las palabras iban a salir solas.

-Espere señorita no puede entrar así como si nada.-dijo una chica frente a ella y evitando que la puerta del elevador cerrará.

-Voy a ver a Draco.-revelo valiente.

-El sr. Malfoy me ah prohibido la entrada a cualquier desconocido.

-Soy una desconocida para ti pero no para Draco así que por favor déjame de hacer perder el tiempo que la verdad no tengo mucho.-moría de ganas por ver a Draco y no iba a detenerse por una simple empleada.

-Yo la entiendo señorita pero le seré sincera, yo obtuve el empleo por que a la chica que lo ocupaba la corrieron por dejar entrar a una mujer.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer para poder entrar sin que te corran?

-Lo siento pero si no tiene cita con el señor Malfoy no la puedo dejar entrar.

-Esto es estupido sólo llámale y dile que Ginny Weasley quiere verlo, no me va a negar la entrada.

-¿Usted es Ginny Weasley?

-Es lo que acabo de decir.

-Disculpe señorita es que como no la había visto antes no pude reconocerla, lo siento mucho, soy una torpe, usted es la novia del señor Malfoy y yo le eh negado la entrada, ya puedo irme despidiendo de mi empleo.

Tranquila.-pidió Ginny por que la mujer estaba al borde de las lagrimas.-Mira aquí no ah pasado nada, tengo cosas más importantes que hablar con Draco que decirle que alguien me prohibió la entrada sólo vuelve a tu trabajo y déjame subir que llevo prisa.

-Muchas gracias señorita no sabe como le agradezco enserio…-pero ella no quiso escucharle más, cerro la puerta del elevador ignorando esa patética escena, la oficina de Draco estab prácticamente en el último piso y mucha gente salía y entraba del elevador y todos le decían lo mismo, le pedían que se fuera, que Draco había ordenado determinantemente que no quería intrusos en las oficinas e incluso un par de hombres intentaron bajarla del elevador pero ella gritando que era Ginny Weasley no se los permitió.

Cuando al fin pudo bajar del elevador por su propio pie se encamino a la oficina de Draco que era al final de un pasillo y ocurrió lo mismo que en el elvador, cuanto empleado se le cruzaba en el camino la detenía para una eterna suplica para que se fuerae.

-Lo siento señorita pero…

-…Draco ah prohibido la entrada a cualquiera que no tenga cita con él, ya lo sé.

-Son sus ordenes y no puedo desobedecer.-y ahí iban de nuevo a darle la historia de que Draco puede correrla si la deja pasar, ella suspiro exhausta y sin más remedio tuvo que llamar a gritos a Draco.

-DRACO.-gritó con furia, sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color,

-Linda forma de anunciarte Ginny.-exclamo el molesto saliendo de su oficina.-Pasa.-le pidió amable para después dirigirse a su secretaria y darle una buena reprimenda.

-Déjala tranquila, ella sólo cumplía tus ordenes.-reprocho Ginny molesta, él la miro y entro tras ella a la oficina para poder cerrar la puerta.

-Ten.-Draco había caminado hasta su escritorio y de una gaveta saco un gafete.-Con esto no te volverán a decir nada cuando vengas.

-¿Y quién a dicho que quiero volver a venir?-preguntó altanera, Draco suspiro furioso.-Es broma.-río tomando el gafete y guardándolo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó sin saber que más poder decir, ella acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Alma.-grito y al instante su secretaria entró.-¿Qué deseas tomar Ginny?

-Agua.-murmuro.

-¿De algún sabor en especial?

-Simple.

-De acuerdo, Aline trae un vaso de agua para ella y a mi un poco de café.

-Si señor.-respondió la secretaria pasandose a la mesita que Draco tenía dentro de su oficina para servir dos vasos.

-Yo pude habérmela servido.-razono Ginny, Draco la miro.

-Annie, ella puede servirse su agua, puedes irte.-le ordeno, Ginny lo muró curiosa y se puso de pie para servir su vaso de agua, Draco no dijo más.-¿Cuántas cucharitas de azúcar?-preguntó, él la miro desconcertado.

-Sólo una.

-Tomas mucho café.

-Lo sé.-Draco bebió su café y espero a Ginny dijera algo más pero sencillamente ella no sabía que decir.

-El agua sabe bien.-murmuro sintiéndose torpe por semejante comentario.

-Y eso que es simple.-ella enrojeció por completo, Draco puso el vaso sobre sus labios para evitar que ella lo viera reír.

-Linda oficina.-opinó después de varios segundos en silencio.

-Yo elegí ese sillón.-comento orgulloso señalando un sillón de piel, ella lo miro y no supo que más decir.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-preguntó mirando las pilas de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Sólo lo de siempre

-Luna me contó lo de tu nueva línea de bebidas.

-Me alegra pero siendo sincero dudo que sólo vinieras para decirme eso.-si ella no tenía la iniciativa, él si.

-Pues tienes razón vine para que habláramos.

-Ya estamos hablando.-ella se sonrojo y bebió más agua.-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo en especial?

-Si.

-Pues habla, tienes toda mi atención.

-Bueno es que no sólo quiero que me escuches, quiero que hablemos.

-Pero si tu no me dices de que quieres hablar yo no podré hablar.

-Si verdad, bueno ayer…

-…No te preocupes por lo de ayer todo fue muy claro.

-No para mi y me gustaría que me dijeras lo que sabes.

-Cuando llegué a tu casa estabas llorando en la sala luego llegaron los gemelos…

-…ellos me dijeron que cuando llegaron estaba sola y dormida.

-No quería que ellos me vieran.-mintió, los gemelos tendrían sus razones para haberle dicho eso.-No quería causarte problemas si yo estaba ahí así que me fui sin que me vieran.

-Ya veo.

-…

-Eso es todo ¿cierto?

-Si eso es todo,

-¿Quieres ir a comer? Ya que todo quedo aclarado.-preguntó, Draco la había visto llorar pero sabía que él iba a entender que si ella estaba ahí era por que su único interés era él y no veía la necesidad de decírselo.

-Si.-dijo después de unos segundos, ella ya no tenía más que decirle y él no tuvo el valor para preguntar el por que de sus lagrimas pero era claro, Potter la había mandado al demonio y le destrozo el corazón así que sólo le quedaba divertirse con él por que de seguro ella quería olvidar al cara rajada.

-¿Puedes tomar de mi mano?-preguntó torpe, Draco caminaba frente a ella sin mostrar mucho interés por su presencia.

-Pero camina más rápido-ordeno estirando su mano, ella camino hasta tomarla y juntos salieron de su oficina para ir a un restaurante cercano al que Draco la llevo sin preguntar.

Buscaron una mesa un poco apartada, Ginny creyó que Draco quería privacidad, Draco pensó que Ginny no quería que la vieran con él.

El mesero tomo su orden y se las llevo al instante, el silencio era predominante entre ambos, Draco comía lentamente mirándola de vez en vez, ella comía temerosa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-La comida es deliciosa.-dijo harta de ese silencio.

-Lo sé.-contesto sin ánimos de hablar.

-Hey pero que tenemos aquí.-Blaise caminaba feliz hacía ellos, Luna iba tras él.-¿Podemos acompañarlos?-preguntó tomando una silla de la mesa de al lado para que Luna tomara lugar, luego tomo una para él.

-Ya lo están haciendo.-dijo Draco, justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de ruido y murmullos para no tener que hablar con Ginny por que sabía que si lo hacía lo único que iba a decir era pedir explicaciones sobre lo que había entre ellos y eso iba a poner en evidencia lo que el sentía.

-Claro.-exclamo Ginny fastidiada, quería estar sola con Draco para que disfrutarán juntos de la mutua compañía y Luna había sido bastante inoportuna.

-La comida es deliciosa aquí.-comentó Luna sin sentir el fastidio de su amiga.

-Lo mismo me decía Ginny.

-Vaya pero si siguen saliendo juntos.

-Somos novios ¿no?-Ginny sonrío sin sentir el sarcasmo en las palabras de Draco.

-¿Ustedes que son?-preguntó la pelirroja, Luna se metió un palito de pan a la boca para que Blaise tuviera que responder.

-Igual.

-¿Igual a que?

-A ustedes Ginny, somos una feliz pareja de novios.-dijo abrazando a Luna, Draco ignoro el momento por que durante toda la semana había tenido que soportar de ellos dos juntos, Ginny sonrió feliz al ver que era Blaise el que le decía lo que su amiga le había contado esa misma mañana.

-Y vaya que somos felices.-completo Luna, Draco intentó formar su mejor sonrisa y Ginny tomo de su mano bajo la mesa.

-¿De postre pastel de chocolate?-propuso tiernamente Blaise, ella lo beso en forma de aceptación.

-Pero si ni han pedido comida.

-El postre es comida Draco y el pastel de chocolate de aquí es el mejor que eh probado en mi vida.

-No lo creo Blaise, en Francia hacían uno mejor.

-Si pero ahí no lo compartí con Luna.

-Vaya que andan con ánimos de empalagar.

-Que tu seas un amargado no significa que todos tengamos que serlo.

- Draco no es amargado.-recordó Ginny.

-Y ahí va la novia a defender…

-…no lo defiendo sólo digo la verdad.

-Ginny, no me defiendas.-pidió Draco, no quería escuchar como Ginny hablaba bien de él cuando de seguro sólo pensaba en Potter.

-Ah, no te defiendo sólo…-pero él no la dejo decir más, se puso de pie fastidiado.

-Tengo que irme.-se excuso sin mirarla.

-El trabajo puede esperar.-exclamo Blaise mientras Luna y él jugaban con los palitos de pan.

-No, no puede.-dijo sin más para emprender el camino a la salida.

-Espera.-pidió Ginny.-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Voy a trabajar, no a jugar.

-Pero puedo acompañarte.

-No lo creo, mejor ve a casa mañana te voy a ver temprano.

-Prométeme que irás.

-No tienes por que dudarlo.-él no pensaba prometer algo que no iba a cumplir, camino fuera del restaurante sin importarle dejar a Ginny ahí.

Ella lo vio marcharse y se maldijo por no poder moverse pero él no tenía por que mentirle, él dijo que iba a irla a ver al día siguiente, sería mejor que ella esperará, miro hacía el restaurante y pudo ver como Luna y Blaise seguían jugando con los palitos de pan y el pastel de chocolate, no se sentía con ánimos para estar entre una pareja de derrochaba miel, camino un poco más por el Londres muggle en busca de un lugar discreto para poder aparecerse en su casa, cuando lo encontró no dudo en irse de ahí.

-Mami.-grito al no ser recibida por alguien de su familia, camino de un lado a otro buscando señales de vida pero no había nadie, se preocupo un poco y entro a la cocina, su madre siempre estaba en la cocina pero no fue así en su lugar sólo encontró una nota.-"Tu prima Mafalda va a casarse y fui con tu tía Muriel para dejar todo listo, nos vemos en la cena. Con amor, Molly Weasley".-leyó en voz alta, genial, estaba completamente sola en esa gran casa, incluso Bill se había ido después de a fiesta de Harry.

Subió a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama mirando el techo, vaya que los minutos eran lentos y eso que sólo habían pasado dos y no pensaba esperar al tercero en el mismo lugar pero cuando quiso ponerse de pie desistió en el intento y dejo que su mente divagara sobre la noche anterior.

-Nada fue claro.-murmuro después de un par de segundos.-No fui clara sólo lloré como idiota, no le dije que ya no lo quiero, bueno, él no entendió que ya no quiero a Harry, debo aclararle todo, debo decirle todo.-se puso de pie en un brinco y se desapareció para estar en un callejón no muy lejano a la empresa de Draco.

Entró con el gafete que Draco le había dado, cuando dos personas de seguridad se le acercaron ella sólo lo mostró sin decir nada y al instante los hombres le hicieron una reverencia, ella se sorprendió pero no quiso perder el tiempo con ellos.

Cuando salió del elevador, llevaba el gafete que Draco le había dado prácticamente pegado en la frente, toda persona que la veía al instante le saluda con sus mejores sonrisas.

-Esto si funciona.-exclamo contenta por que en la mañana había durado cerca de 20 minutos intentando llegar con Draco y ahora no le había costado más de 5.

-Lo siento señorita pero…-la secretaria de Draco intento detenerla y ella volvió a mostrar el gafete pero aún así la mujer parecía rejega a permitirle entrar.

-Quítate.-gritó furiosa abriendo la puerta y nada de lo que mentalmente había vivido, en todas las relaciones frustradas que había tenido la habían preparado para vivir esa escena, frente a ella estaba Draco abrazando a una mujer de buen vestir, con cabello negro y corto, piel blanca, ambos la miraron sorprendidos y él se separo de la mujer.

-Que horror verte Weasley.-dijo la mujer sonriente, mientras sin ser invitada tomaba lugar en el cómodo sillón de Draco y cruzaba la pierna.

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Que empiecen las apuestas, yo apuesto mil galeones a que regresa llorando y suplicando con el orgullo herido y el arrepentimiento de la mano, esperen, cambió mi apuesta, yo apuesto mil galeones a que esa chica conoce a Ginny, jajajaja, espero comentarios de todo tipo y daré las aclaraciones que quieran. Grax x los review's los cuales espero sean muchos.


	15. Chapter 15

Discleimer; Personajes y demás conocidos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling yo hago esto por pura satisfacción propia.

**Capitlo # 15 **

-Lo mismo opino Parkinson.-dijo Ginny dando media vuelta para irse.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-preguntó con ternura Draco, ella giro para verlo y viendo sus ojos sintió la necesidad de actuar como una verdadera novia y defender lo que era suyo.

-Ya se iba, dragón.-exclamo Pansy mientras de su bolso sacaba un cigarrillo con boquilla.

-En realidad no sólo iba a llamar a seguridad para que te sacarán de aquí.-declaro mirando a Pansy asqueada, ella prendió su cigarrillo ignorando lo antes escuchado.

-No hace falta, ella ya se va.

-No es así dragón, vine hasta aquí a verte y no pienso irme sin obtener lo que busco.

-¿Y exactamente que buscas?-preguntó Ginny acercándose hasta Draco para acomodarse en sus brazos.

-Es mi último mes como soltera y vine para que él me diera mi regalo de bodas anticipado.

-Pues te hemos comprado un lindo florero si quieres vamos a nuestro departamento y te lo entregamos.-ni se dio cuenta cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca pero una vez dicho no pensaba retractarse, Draco la abrazo con más fuerza y aspiro el dulce aroma que su cabello desprendía ignorando la platica que ellas tenían.

-No vine por esa clase de regalo Weasley.-dijo molesta arrojando su cigarrillo para ponerse de pie y pisarlo.-Pero no me vendría mal conocer tú departamento dragón.

-El departamento es mío y de Ginny.-dijo él prestando atención.-Y no me llames dragón.-pidió comenzando a irritarse.

-Nunca antes te habías quejado.

-Tú lo haz dicho Parkinson, eso era antes y sería bueno que dejarás de pensar en el pasado por que si no te haz dado cuenta Draco y yo estamos juntos.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo Weasley, en fin ¿vamos por mi regalo a tu departamento dragón?-preguntó coqueta, Ginny enrojeció de furia ¿como era posible que una mujer si insinuara con ese descaro y más aún enfrente de la novia de éste?

-Si cariño, vamos a nuestro departamento para darle su regalo a ésta y ver si así se va.-pidió Ginny jalando a su novio, él se dejo llevar por la posesiva mano que se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-Preferiría que tú no nos acompañarás Weasley.

-No me importa como prefieras que sean las cosas, cuando se habla de mi novio y una arrastrada como tu yo sola puedo controlar la situación.

-Más respeto conmigo Weasley no éstas hablando con una de tu estirpe.

-Ya lo creo, si hablara con alguien de mi categoría no tendría la necesidad de tener que estar abrazando a mi novio.-Draco río ante el comentario y beso su mejilla.

-Tengo mucho trabajo bonita pero si quieres puedes ir tu y darle su regalo a Pansy, yo te alcanzó en el departamento en menos de una hora.-propuso mirando su reloj de pulsera, Ginny lo miro de frente y halagada con sus palabras se acerco lentamente a él, tenerlo tan cerca era nocivo para su sensatez, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más beso sus labios, era la primer vez que lo hacía y esperaba no fuera la única, él desprevenido con esa demostración de afecto no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más, el beso sería un simple contacto de labios pero antes de que él intentará reaccionar su lengua saboreaba el dulce sabor que la de ella desprendía ignorando todo lo que les rodeaba y dejando que ese eterno momento viviera por siempre en su memoria.

-Guarda tus energías.-exclamo Pansy irritada pero ambos la ignoraron.

-Ahora si podemos irnos Parkinson, verás como nuestro regalo te encantará.-Ginny jalo del brazo de Pansy para que juntas salieran.

-Vaya que fuiste inoportuna Weasley que si tardabas un segundo más en entrar Draco y yo íbamos estar indispuestos para recibir visitas.-dijo al cerrar la puerta tras ella.-Y puedes quedarte con ese estupido florero que tal vez sea lo único que puedas conservar de él.-finalizó caminando hasta el elevador para marcharse de ahí.

-Adiós Parkinson.-se despidió Ginny feliz aunque un tanto dolida por lo que ella dijo volvió a entrar a la oficina de Draco.

-¿Ya se fue?-preguntó él.

-Si.

-Que bueno, no tengo ningún florero de sobra que le hubiera podido regalar.

-Ni que lo digas yo ni se como llegar a tu departamento.-río ella sentándose en el sillón.

-Ah pues gracias Ginny fuiste muy oportuna.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, digamos que…

-…¿Me pagaste los favores?

-No, digamos que con besarte hubiera hasta aceptado que te amo.-río para al instante darse cuenta de sus palabras y enrojecer por completo.-dicho… digo hubiera hasta dicho que te amo, ya sabes ser la novia dulce y empalagante.

-Pues menos mal que no lo dijiste.-él bajo la mirada, por un segundo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza pero sus palabras le hicieron sentir incomodo.-Hubiera sido bastante incomodo tener que cargar con una novia así.

-Ya lo creo.-río torpe sintiendo que el beso no le había gustado tanto como a ella.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Es obvio, vine a verte y la verdad no se que decir ahora que te tengo de frente pero intentaré ser breve.

-Inténtalo por que tengo mucho trabajo.-mintió, ella bajo la mirada incomoda.

-No quiero a Harry.-admitió segura.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no lo quiero, yo ya lo olvide y si me viste llorando sólo fue por que él dijo cosas que me hicieron sentir la peor persona pero él no me dejo soy yo la que no quiere verlo.-declaro esperando así que él la tomara un vez más en sus brazos para besarla.

-¿Eso debe importarme?-preguntó con frialdad para arrepentirse al siguiente segundo, ella palideció un poco pero intento disimular la desilusión que esas palabras le causaron.

-No lo sé, dime tú si te importa o no.-pidió agotando así la única carta de esperanza que aún podía barajaer.

-¿Te importa que yo lo sepa?-preguntó tenaz, ella enrojeció.

-Quiero que te importe.

-Siento desilusionarte Weasley pero no hay una razón para que me importe.-ella bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de ahí.-Pero si tú me das esa razón, me va a importar.-admitió, ella volvió en sus pasos y camino hasta él, lo miro directo a los ojos y sus dudas quedaron disipadas. Antes de tener valor para arrepentirse se puso de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y sin más por decir lo beso, entrelazo su lengua a la de él disfrutando de aquel sabor embriagante que la llenaba de dicha y satisfacción carnal, disfruto de sus manos sobre su cintura dejando que aquellas manos firmes la poseyeran.

-¿Esa puede ser una razón?-preguntó apenada al separarse de él.

-Es la mejor razón que me podrías dar.-exclamo feliz tomando una vez más de su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y tomar sus labios desprevenidos con la calidez que los de él emanaban, sintiendo como su alma se sentía completa después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y desdichas, comparando ese calido sabor de locura y sensatez con los lujuriosos labios de Pansy, sencillamente no había comparación y muy a su pesar no le quedo otra más que admitir que nunca amo a Pansy por que antes de conocer a Ginny no había probado las delicias que el amor sabía brindar.-No soy un reemplazo.-dijo seguro al separar sus labios aún sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo eres.-admitió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ni la vía de olvido.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo olvidé.

-Soy Draco Malfoy y por nada del mundo pienso aceptar que...

-Sólo cállate y bésame que se bien quien eres y también se que te amo.-admitió juntando una vez más sus labios a los de él.

Los besos pasaron a caricias y en un segundo más estuvieron completamente vulneradles el uno al otro, la ropa yacía tirada por media oficina y el calor de su pasión había opacado la frialdad que ese lugar ofrecía, Ginny tomo aliento sobre él, Draco aprovecho el momento para besar su cuerpo sin inhibición, acariciando cada parte que le era posible y besando todos aquellos lugares que jamás había probado.

-Múdate conmigo.-pidió en un momento de éxtasis, ella lo beso una vez más.

-Sólo si lo admites.

-No tengo nada que admitir.-reprocho seguro, ella piso suelo en un segundo.-Por que todo es claro.-recalco sintiendo como ella volvía a besarlo con esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que sólo en su labios era capaz de sentir.

-Pero dilo-suplico mirando directo a sus ojos, él guardo silencio por que la cumbre de ese momento estaba cerca, llegó y con la misma intensidad se marcho dejando a ambos completamente agotados sobre el sillón que adornaba su oficina.

-Te amo Ginevra Weasley, te amo de una forma que jamás creí fuera amor.-recalco teniéndola en sus brazos descansado, Ginny había caído tendida ante el agotador momento, Draco la miró dormir y en un momento lamento y agradeció que ella no lo haya podido escuchar.

Se aferro a su cuerpo dejándola descansar con tranquilidad, ya mañana se lamentaría por lo que acababa de hacer o por lo contrario, mañana se felicitaría a si mismo por haber sido tan valiente por primera vez en su vida.

-Te oí.-susurro Ginny cuando el había quedado vencido ante el cansancio que esa agotadora semana de trabajo le había dejado.

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora;** Termine sólo el epilogo y adiós a esta historia, gracias por el apoyo alguna vez brindado, gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia que alguna vez me hicieron saber que poseía, gracias por el aliento y las palabras de ánimo que me hicieron reír cuando más lo necesite, enserio muchas gracias por dejarme saber que están ahí para mi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer;** Algunos personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama al insomnio que padezco.

**Epilogo**

Draco estaba en su departamento, miro a todos lados intentando convencerse a si mismo de como su vida había cambiado en tan sólo 5 años, ya no había rastros del orden que algún día fue emblema de ese lugar en cambio había ropa regada por todo el suelo, los trastes sucios en la cocina rebosaban sobre el fregadero, el refrigerador era habitado en su mayoría por comida en estado de descomposición, el baño no olía nada bien y la única habitación que era ocupada estaba en tal desorden que dudaba poder encontrar al menos limpias las sabanas, su vida alguna vez bien estructurada por el orden y la limpieza había sido reemplazada por el desorden, por un caos llamado Ginevra Weasley.

-Ya llegué.-gritó Ginny abriendo la puerta, había estado por tres días seguidos en San Mungo sólo para poder tener el resto de la semana libre, Draco sonrió, todo ese desorden valía la pena cuando ella cruzaba la puerta con esa enorme sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el lugar más oscuro en su corazón.

-Al fin llegas.-sonrió amable, cruzo la sala intentando no tirar los bultos de ropa sobre los sillones, inútilmente camino de puntitas por el suelo para evitar pisar la ropa o al menos no ensuciarla más.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó Ginny ignorando los intentos de Draco por no desordenar más ese lugar y se arrojo sobre sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran pesadamente sobre la ropa sucia.

-No sabes cuanto.-admitió Draco sacando un tazón de cereal de su espalda.

-Ya lo veo.-río Ginny examinando el lugar, gran parte de ese desorden lo había dejado ella hace tres días pero le sonaba imposible creer la manera descomunal en la que había aumentado.

-Yo no fui.-reto Draco imaginando lo que ella pensaba.-Todo sigue en el mismo lugar que tú lo dejaste.

-No es verdad.-se defendió fingiendo enfado aunque si veía un poco más a fondo podía encontrar el bulto de ropa que había intentado lavar cuatro días atrás, los platos sucios sobre el fregadero eran los mismos en los que ella había comido antes de su ausencia temporal.-Lo siento.-dijo apenada, Draco río.

-No te preocupes.-si ella había aceptado estar tres días encerrada en San Mungo sólo había sido por que Draco había tenido que estar fuera del país durante una semana, lo extrañó tanto en los primeros días que prefirió encerrarse en San Mungo antes que tener que volver a ese departamento para estar sola.-Ya mismo lo limpiamos todo.

-Pero si lo haces tú solo ten por seguro que no me enfadare.

-No quiero arriesgarme a que lo hagas.-Draco intento ponerse de pie pero con Ginny sobre el no lo hacía fácil.

-No será fácil, ya lo intente yo y sólo conseguí llorar de angustia, cuanto más limpias más se ensucia.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así, el baño apesta.

-Lo supongo, el vecino me pidió ayuda para bañar a su perro, quedo tan sucio que no volví a usarlo.-dijo refiriéndose al baño, Draco se sorprendió.-Jack tiene oculto un perro.-relato Ginny recordando a su vecino de 10 años, en el edificio estaba prohibido tener animales pero Jack se había rehusado por completo a aceptar esa regla.

-Supuse que Jack era el enemigo.-le recordó Draco, ese pequeño niño pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en el departamento, a él le era indiferente en un principio pero después de llegar y ver su cocina hecha un asco por que él niño quería hot cakes comenzó a aborrecerlo pero el odio llego cuando comenzó a pasar gran parte de sus noches en su cama por que le daba miedo su departamento, Ginny afligida lo había aceptado todas las noches que el niño bajaba por la escalera de incendios hasta llegar a su balcón, el cual ella ya no cerraba con seguro.

-Es tu enemigo, no el mío.

-Empiezo a sentir celos de ese mocoso.-reprocho infantil, Ginny río a carcajadas.-Es enserio, te preocupas más por él que por mi.

-La abuela de Jack ya es muy vieja para cuidarlo, yo sólo le hago más fácil el trabajo.

-¿Y a mi quien me cuida? Me voy por una semana y cuando regreso mi departamento luce peor que la alacena de Kreacher.

-Siento ensuciar tu departamento Draco, ya mismo lo limpio todo.-exclamo Ginny molesta y se puso de pie, Draco paso nerviosamente su mano sobre su cabello, tomo varios bocados de aire para tranquilizarse, con que facilidad Ginny se daba por ofendida.

-No quiero ni una sola mancha de café en el sofá.-exclamo paciente, ella lo miro furiosa.

-Yo no tomo café.

-¿Y que es lo que te mantiene despierta en San Mungo eh?

-En el trabajo tomo barriles de café pero en mi hogar no.-Draco tomo color en sus mejillas, le encantaba la forma infantil en que Ginny peleaba pero le gustaba aún más la manera en que ella se expresaba del departamento.-Digo, en TU departamento, departamento.-se justifico al final, Draco río a carcajadas.-No te burles.-pidió golpeándole el hombro, Draco intento contenerse pero le fue imposible.-Es enserio Malfoy, deja de reírte.

-Me encantas.-dijo al fin, ella lo miro incrédula.-La forma en la que intentas corregir lo que dices, como te ruborizas cuando aceptas que me amas.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que te amo.-le reto furiosa, siempre era ella la que empezaba con los sentimentalismos rara vez él decía cosas lindas sobre su relación.

-Con la forma en que me miras es como si lo gritarás.

-Ah te atreves a criticar mi forma de mirar.-ella hizo bizcos a los que Draco río con verdaderas ganas.-Enserio Malfoy hoy no ando de humor para tus chistecitos, tengo todo TU departamento por limpiar.

-Déjalo así ¿quieres?-pidió acercándose lentamente a ella, tomo sus manos en un intento por inmovilizarla, aspiro su aroma delicadamente, ella instintivamente abrió la boca.-¿Y quieres que no me ría?-preguntó Draco orgulloso, ella enrojeció y se alejo de golpe.

-Dilo.-pidió molesta, él río.-Si no lo dices me iré con mis padres.

-¿Me amenazas?-preguntó seductor, ella enrojeció pero su expresión segura no desapareció.

-Te doy un instintivo para que lo digas.

-Ginevra.-exclamo agonizante.

-Decidido, me voy con mis padres.-Ginny tomo un puño de ropa que yacía en el sillón.

-¿Y te llevas mis calzoncillos para no extrañarme?-preguntó divertido, ella miro la ropa en su mano y se percato de que los boxers negros de Draco estaban apretujados en su mano junto a su sweater favorito.

-Eres imposible.-murmuro furiosa.

-Además han sido usados.-notó feliz, ella se los arrojo a la cara.

-¿Como te atreves a lanzármelos?-preguntó fingiendo molestia por que el sabía que estaban limpios.

-¿Como te atreves tú a dejar tu ropa sucia en medio de sala?-él la miro incrédulo.-Bueno abajo de toda esta ropa hay una sala.-justifico risueña.

-Si abajo de todo esto deje un par de sillones hace una semana.-examino mirando el desastre, ella enrojeció.

-Me voy con mis padres.-anunció molesta, él sólo estiro su mano para tomarla por el brazo.

-No lo hagas.-ordeno amable, ella río.

-Sólo si lo dices.

-Ginny, no me hagas decirlo.-pidió orgulloso, ella levanto una ceja.-De acuerdo lo diré.-admitió vencido, ella le miro atenta.-Ginevra Molly Weasley...

-...De rodillas.-ordeno, la miro molesto pero aún así hizo le que ella pidió.-Así esta mejor.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.-repitió feliz.-Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han tenido la oportunidad de admirar, tu sonrisa puede hacer brillar hasta el rincón más oscuro de mi vida, el brillo de tu ojos ilumina mi rostro cuando me miras.-exclamo romántico, ella sonrió feliz.-Tus calidas caricias embriagan mi existir, tus besos tienen el poder de vencer mi fuerza...y hacerme sentir idiota por decir todo esto.-agrego con un tono burlón, ella río aún más.-Tu ropa sucia es lo mejor que puede adornar NUESTRA sala, tus platos sucios hacen ver a la cocina como si fuera de oro pero aún así con tus desplantes y locuras con tu humor sencillo y tus caprichos absurdos...-tomo aire para evitar llegar a esa parte.

-Sigue...-pidió amable, él la miro y siguió.

-Te amo.-admitió al fin, ella se lanzo a sus brazos feliz, esa era la parte por la que adoraba pelear con él, la manera en que le daba vueltas para admitir cuanto la amaba hacía que se sintiera aún más importante que cuando lo decía.

-Lo sé.-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.-¿De que sirve que te diga lo que siento por ti si tú sólo dices "lo sé".

-Dijiste que con mirarte es como si lo gritara.-le recordó mordaz.

-Pero quiero oírlo, por favor.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy pidiendo favores?

-Por ti puedo pedir lo que fuese.-admitió seguro.

-Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ah podido pasar.-exclamo al fin.

-Lo sé, lo dices todas las mañanas cuando crees que estoy dormido.-recordó satisfecho, ella golpeo su brazo.-¿Qué?

-¿Todas las mañanas que te lo digo me haz escuchado? NO ES JUSTO.-gritó frustrada.-Tu sólo me lo dices cuando te obligo a hacerlo.

-Ginny aunque no me obligaras yo lo haría, no puedo estar sin tener que decírtelo.

-Lo sé, te escucho todas las noches cuando lo susurras a mi oído.-exclamo al fin, él enrojeció por completo.

-Pero no lo digo todas las noches.-se justifico inseguro.

-Lo dices hasta cuando estas dormido.-le recordó, él la tomo en brazos molesto.

-Retráctate.

-Pero es la verdad.

-No me obligues Ginevra, hablo enserio, no lo digo todas las noches.

-Si lo dices y hasta más de una vez.-ella feliz por estar en os brazos de la persona que amaba se dejo llevar hasta la habitación más cercana, con dificultad ambos cayeron con delicadeza sobre la cama, Draco arrojo tanta ropa como le fue posible al suelo, Ginny intento quitarse a velocidad toda la ropa que pudo de encima.

-Yo lo hago.-pidió feliz, desabrocho con velocidad la blusa de Ginny, poco a poco saboreo su cuerpo dejando que sus labios probaran cada espacio de piel, ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo que nacía dentro de ellos y que caricia a caricia aumentaba.

Descansaban tranquilamente sobre la cama, Draco se había apoderado completamente de su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, ella descansaba con la respiración de él junto a su oído, sus manos se aferraban al brazo que cruzaba su cuerpo.

-Hermione fue hoy a verme.-dijo Ginny al fin, Draco removió su brazo para poder escucharla atento.

-¿Otra vez esta embarazada? Tu hermano si que quiere seguir el camino de tus padres.-se burlo, ella movió levemente el brazo para encajar su codo sobre el abdomen desnudo de Draco.

-Que tu odies los niños no significa que los demás también.

-Yo odiaba a los niños pero contigo y tu familia me siento hasta capaz de tener uno.-dijo más para si mismo que para ella, Ginny se giro para verlo de frente.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó esperanzada, él la miro divertido.

-No.-exclamo al fin, ella molesta volvió a girarse para darle la espalda.-Es imposible que me embarace.-analizo, ella río pero prefirió fingir enojo.

-¿Me vas a decir a que fue a verte Hermione o prefieres molestarte conmigo?

-Prefiero molestarme contigo... pero muero de ganas por decirte lo de Hermione.

-Entonces dime.-pidió feliz.

-Bueno no tiene que ver con ella pero ya sabes, ella quería decírmelo, no estaba segura de hacerlo pero al fin me lo contó todo...

-...ve directo al grano ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo...me hablo de Harry.-sintió como los brazos de Draco se aferraban con más fuerza a su cuerpo.-¿Me dejas hablar o debo morir de asfixia?-preguntó risueña, él la soltó un poco pero aún así Ginny podía sentir su tensión.-Me dijo que Harry va a casarse...

-...Ah eso, ya lo sabía.

-¿Enserio, como lo supiste?

-Es lo bueno de tener a un amigo dueño de una revista de chismes, lo sabes todo antes que todos.

-Bueno si pero...

-¿Te molesta que él se case?-preguntó triste.

-Claro que no, en realidad me da gusto por él sólo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Por sorpresa? pero si lleva meses con su prometida.

-Tu lo haz dicho, meses y hay parejas que llevan años y...-prefirió dejar el resto en el aire, Draco entendió el por que.

-Nosotros no necesitamos de un papel para saber que nos amamos.-le recordó.

-Ahí vas otra vez a aceptar que me amas.-dijo con fingido fastidio, él río.

-Hablo enserio Gin, sabes lo que siento por ti y yo se lo que tu sientes por mi, no necesitamos de un papel para asegurarlo.

-Lo sé sólo que...

-¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos?-preguntó temeroso aún la palabra matrimonio podía erizarle la piel de pavor.

-Bueno desde que era niña soñé con hacerlo.-exclamo melancólica, Draco acaricio su vientre.

-Si quieres que lo hagamos podemos hacerlo.

-No quiero que te cases conmigo sólo por que yo quiero que lo hagamos.-dijo temerosa, Draco agradeció sus palabras sin sentir el dolor en ellas, él silencio les acompaño por varios segundos en los que para Ginny parecieron horas.

-Jamás haría algo que no quisiera.-dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio, ella no respondió.-Lo digo enserio Ginny por que aunque yo no pueda embarazarme.-ella río.-De seguro tú si.

-Si es más probable que yo pueda embarazarme a que tú lo consigas.-razono divertida.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Yo también aunque seas un gran mago por nada en el mundo vas a conseguir embarazarte.-río feliz, la hizo girar para mirarla de frente.

-Quiero casarme contigo y no por que tú quieras que lo hagamos, te amo y si un papel sólo va a confirmarlo estoy dispuesto a firmar tantos como sea necesario.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-No bromearía con mi felicidad Ginny tal vez sea un problema tener el departamento limpio con un niño pero podremos lograrlo.

-Tal vez podamos tener una niña.

-Si son tantos como los de tus hermanos será imposible pero con un par si vamos a poder.-río feliz, ella lo beso una vez más y agradecida volvió a sentir como el calor en su vientre aumentaba.

**FIN**

Notas de Ginevra Hale; jajajaa otra vez me cambie el nickname ahora si a lo importante, disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia y para mi ah sido genial leer cada uno de sus reviews la verdad no se que decir creo que ya todo lo dije en el capitulo pasado pero aún así quiero que me envíen un review y me digan lo que opinan, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber, por favor.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que alguna vez me dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi rara y algo loca historia, se que mi epilogo puede desilusionar gente pero así lo veo yo, gracias por leer una vez más me despido y les espero en mis otras historias,

**No me hables de sufrir;** otro fan fiction de Draco y Ginny en un principio suena muy Harry y Ginny pero cuando lo lean sabrán que será un futuro y raro triangulo amoroso.

**Inalcanzable;** otro Draco y Ginny (creo que me obsesioné con la parejita) es una historia de amor pero por primera vez siento que le soy fiel al personaje que J. K. Rowling nos presento, tengo muchos planes para la historia por lo que espero puedan darse un tiempo para leerla.

**Keep Holding On:** otro Ginny Draco, sólo me falta el epilogo por publicar, esa historia puede ser como truncada pero entiéndanme la escribí antes de que el séptimo libro saliera a la venta, por lo que no quise indagar en lo que esperaba y me enfoque en Draco, de echo el narra lo que ocurre.

**La Villa Weasley;** el fan fic más cursi jamás escrito, Dios sabe cuanta miel soy capaz de derramar, es sobre todos los primos Weasley, el primer capitulo puede ser empalagante y el segundo también mmm... en el tercero van a vomitar de amor pero es divertido, ya sabrán, puede pasar de irreal y esas cosas pero es un Fan Fiction, es sobre los hijos de los personajes que tanto queremos, denle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia.

**All That I'm Living For;** este es un triangulo Sirius Ginny Harry es buena historia, bueno todo ocurre cuando Sirius sale del velo al que cayó varios años después pero él sólo se detuvo en el tiempo los años pasaron para Ginny y Harry quienes contraen matrimonio pero para Sirius fue algo más rápido que un parpadeo, él tiene un pasado con ella, Harry es el presente de ella y el futuro es lo que se podrá leer, por que Ginny ya no es una niña.

**Rosa Pastel;** aquí vamos con Draco Malfoy pero esta vez le acompaña Pansy Parkinson, vaya que esta historia me encanta, realmente me gusta, le eh dedicado más tiempo de que yo misma podría creer. también hay algo de Harry por ahí, jajaja.

**Espero puedan darse una vuelta por alguna de mis historias por que hago lo posible por no defraudarlas (los). mil besos y gracias por leerme y dejar review y escribir cosas lindas y les mando mil besos en el yo yo po y ya jajajaja ahora si me despido con los mejores deseos para este año nuevo yeeeaaah!1 el 2008 viene cargado de muchas cosas buenas (o al menos eso espero) así que hay que recibirlo con nuestro mejor rostro.**

**Les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre**


End file.
